Escrito nas estrelas
by Blackberry Jam
Summary: Remus só queria ajudar James a conquistar Lily, mas, quando descobre as ações do amigo, Pontas se vê no direito de retribuir o favor. Que vingança seria melhor do que tentar juntar Remus e Sirius? TRADUÇÃO, SLASH, CONCLUÍDA.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota da tradutora e da beta:** Os créditos dessa fanfic são totalmente e somente das autoras, Dawnatello e Luna, nós apenas fazemos a versão para o português. Como a fanfic é relativamente antiga (a original foi publicada em março de 2002), há alguns detalhes no enredo que não se encaixam mais na história oficial (inclusive os signos e aniversários atribuídos aos personagens), mas relevem, pois isto aqui VALE a pena.  
Optamos por traduzir os apelidos, mas manter os nomes originais dos personagens, porque "Tiago Potter" é algo que NINGUÉM merece.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Apenas pegamos os Marotos emprestados um pouquinho. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Escrito nas estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português por Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução por Dana Norram

**Capítulo Um**

POV¹ DO SIRIUS

Quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre tinha alguns ditados nos quais ela acreditava. Ela sorria ao repeti-los, quase como se as simples palavras trouxessem algum bálsamo de conforto a ela. Talvez trouxessem. Eu venho lembrando de muitas das coisas que ela me dizia em seus últimos dias, cuidadosamente desempacotando essas lembranças do fundo da minha mente, junto com a memória do sorriso dela, do seu perfume, do seu amor por mim e por papai, e, talvez, mais do que tudo, da sua esperança por mim — a esperança de que minha vida fosse cheia de amor e confiança, como ela tinha tido com meu pai.

As palavras da esperança dela são as que surgem mais claramente na minha mente. Uma dessas frases que eu sempre considerei boba quando ela costumava repetir é a que agora mais tem significado para mim. Ela sempre dizia que _"o amor está escrito nas estrelas"_. Eu me lembro de sorrir sarcasticamente e balançar minha cabeça quando ela me disse isso uma vez. Ela simplesmente colocou a mão na cintura do seu jeito habitual, me olhou com aqueles impenetráveis olhos violetas e disse: "Sirius, você é igual ao seu pai! Você acha que não pode confiar nas coisas que estão além do seu controle ou compreensão. Mas você está errado. Você olha para o céu e vê as estrelas e a Lua — apenas pontos bonitos de luz. Mas é nisso que você está errado. Elas são muito mais do que isso. Essas estrelas contam histórias, sabe. Histórias muito importantes. Agora mesmo, você pode não investir muito esforço nas estrelas, no amor e nessas coisas 'sentimentais', mas, acredite, jovenzinho, um dia você irá dar valor. E quando esse dia chegar você irá lembrar dessas palavras — o amor _está _escrito nas estrelas. Lembre-se disso".

Muitos anos depois, eu estava destinado a descobrir como essas palavras eram verdadeiras…

— x —

Oh… Merlin… só olhar para a pilha de substância marrom e nojenta que lembrava vagamente carne no meu prato estava me fazendo sentir incrivelmente enjoado. O que eles estavam querendo com isso? Envenenar os melhores e mais brilhantes de Hogwarts de uma só vez! Eu odeio bolo de carne.

Olhando ao redor da mesa, percebi que ninguém tinha a mesma aversão ao "jantar", se é que dava para chamar isso assim, que eu tinha. Na verdade, Pete estava claramente devorando o dele! Gaah! Hmmm… o Aluado, sim, agora estava certo. Ele estava gentilmente enrolando com a comida, como ele sempre fazia. Coitado... ele precisava mesmo comer mais — mas não dessa porcaria nojenta!

Eu olhei para Remus por mais alguns segundos, observando enquanto ele cortava a comida em minúsculos pedacinhos, cuidadosa e delicadamente. Tudo que ele faz é tão gracioso. Eu ainda não entendia por que ele não ia se inscrever para o Quadribol. Bem, certo, eu entendia. Quer dizer, eu sabia os motivos. Algumas partidas de Quadribol são conhecidas por durarem períodos excepcionalmente grandes. Dois anos atrás, a partida entre a Corvinal e a Sonserina durou quase uma semana! Uma semana! Quem iria pensar que uma partida entre os nerds e os molengas poderia durar tanto! De qualquer modo, seria um problema se Remus estivesse jogando durante uma dessas partidas. Tenho arrepios só de pensar o que aconteceria se escurecesse e a Lua cheia aparecesse no horizonte. Eu duvido que um lobo possa ficar bem em cima de uma vassoura.

Como se percebesse meus pensamentos voltados para ele, Remus me encarou, uma sobrancelha castanho-aloirada perfeita levantada em sinal de questionamento. Eu sorri, meu rosto um pouco quente, e voltei o olhar para meu jantar nojento e intocado. Finalmente, com uma careta, eu enterrei minha faca bem no coração da pilha marrom. "Isso simplesmente não é comestível", reclamei com os meus companheiros de mesa, resmungando alto. "Os elfos domésticos devem estar aborrecidos e descontam a raiva deles em nós, nos forçando a comer essa... essa porcaria!". Pete deu de ombros: "Eu gosto. Se você não quer o seu...". "Por favor, Pete. É todo seu", respondi, empurrando o prato na direção dele.

Meu jantar desgraçado foi interrompido pela súbita aparição de um corado e pasmado James Potter.

"James!", Peter guinchou, os olhos azuis cheios de exaltação. Ele praticamente idolatrava James. Se eu soubesse o porquê! Quero dizer, eu adoro James, o amo como um irmão, mas... eu realmente não acho que ele se encaixa no perfil de herói-idolatrado, especialmente nesse que Rabicho designou a ele. Só aquele cabelo já prova que ele é tão humano e falível quanto qualquer um. Eu ri internamente do meu próprio pensamento e sorri para James, finalmente perguntando por que ele estava tão emocionado.

"Eu vi Lily hoje de novo vindo da biblioteca. Eu acho... eu acho que ela piscou para mim! Não tenho certeza, é claro, porque o corredor estava meio congestionado, mas, eu juro, pareceu que era direcionado para _mim_!"

"Calma, Pontas", eu ri enquanto ele se deixava cair, sorrindo e corado, na cadeira ao meu lado. "Você, sendo um herói do Quadribol e tudo mais, como ela poderia resistir?"

"Você também é um herói do Quadribol, Sirius", Peter interrompeu, cuspindo comida.

"Arrrgh, me faça um favor e feche a boca enquanto você está comendo, Pete!", eu ri. "Mas não tenha dúvidas, eu também ganho minha porção de piscadas e olhares de admiração".

"Sim, pena que todos eles venham do espelho", James respondeu em um tom piedoso, o que, logicamente, lhe rendeu um belo tapa na cabeça bagunçada.

"Ei! Almofadinhas, essa droga dói, seu grande idiota", ele reclamou, esfregando a cabeça e me lançando um olhar ameaçador por trás dos óculos.

Juntei meus lábios para ele, fazendo biquinho, o que o irritou ainda mais. Ele me deu as costas e propositadamente sorriu para Aluado, rodando os olhos. "Eu não estou mais falando com você, Sirius. Só estou falando com Remus e Peter".

"Oooh, você partiu meu coração, Jamsey! Como é que eu posso viver sem te ouvir gaguejando pela Lily", respondi com um sorriso enquanto me reclinei na cadeira e, em um ataque de tédio, comecei a bater minha colher e minha faca contra a borda da mesa. Hmmm... o ritmo da batida até que não era ruim...

Aproveitava meu pequeno interlúdio musical quando uma sombra surgiu no canto da mesa e eu olhei para os olhos negros de Severus "Seboso" Snape. Céus, eu o desprezava. Ele me encarou, me apontando seu nariz de abutre, com seu sorrisinho infernalmente irritante e arrogante.

"Vocês, grifinórios, já ouviram as novidades?" ele falou lentamente, ainda sorrindo.

Eu o encarei com raiva e percebi que até James tinha parado de tagarelar sobre a Lily para ouvir o Snape.

"Eles vão nos designar novos parceiros de estudo para as aulas de Poções e Adivinhação esse ano. Parece que o quarteto ridículo será separado". Ele sorriu de novo e deu as costas, a capa ondulando, o cabelo oleoso brilhando à luz dos archotes.

Peter pareceu enjoado com a idéia, empurrando sua comida para longe de repente. Compreensível. O pobre Pete sempre teve dificuldades nessas matérias com a gente o ajudando, imagine se ele fosse colocado com algum imbecil sonserino, como Snape ou Avery.

Remus, o rosto calmo e plácido como sempre, parecia imóvel. Ele sorriu como para dizer que aquilo não importava. E, é claro, gênio do jeito que ele é, aquilo não importaria para _ele. _Além disso, Remus é a pessoa mais gentil e bondosa que eu já conheci. Diabos, ele poderia se dar bem com um dragão dorso-cristado norueguês com hérnia! Um novo parceiro não era nada para ele se preocupar.

Enquanto isso, James estava tagarelando consigo mesmo "Lily faz essas matérias com a gente! Talvez eu seja colocado com ela, vocês não acham?"

E eu… o que eu achava? Pessoalmente, não descartaria a hipótese de Snape estar mentindo, só para tentar nos provocar, e eu, por mim, não iria dar-lhe essa satisfação. Encarei-o firmemente do outro lado do Salão Principal e sorri largamente. Ele fechou o rosto, lábios curvados em descontentamento, o que apenas aumentou meu sorriso ainda mais.

A verdade era que, com a minha sorte, eu iria ser colocado com algum parceiro de estudo mais do que indesejado — algum idiota Sonserino ou algum Lufa-Lufa risonho e apaixonado ou talvez um Corvinal alienado. Quem podia saber. Mas não fazia sentido me preocupar com aquilo.

James, sua irritação comigo obviamente já esquecida, virou-se novamente. "Ok, bem, possíveis novos parceiros de estudo à parte, você acha que a Lily pode estar interessada em mim? Eu sei que você conhece a amiga dela, Pandora. Ela mencionou alguma coisa sobre a Lily gostar de mim?".

Eu resmunguei à menção da pegajosa morena. Pandora definitivamente não queria me ver agora, já que ela tinha me visto agarrando Iris Springwell, que, para minha infelicidade, descobri ser prima da Pandora. "James, eu não falo com a Pandora há dois meses, cara! Você sabe disso! Além do que, esse não é o tipo de coisa que ela me diria", finalmente respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele suspirou, derrotado, e me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis, me fazendo ter pena. "Ok, Jamie, isso é o que você tem que fazer. Na próxima vez que você ver a Lily, chegue perto dela, bata seus cílios, sorria sensualmente e ronrone: Ei, baby, qual é o seu signo?". Eu pensei que esse era um ótimo conselho. Tinha visto isso em um filme trouxa.

"De jeito nenhum, isso é horrível, Almofadinhas!" James rosnou, apesar do meu sorriso de contentamento. "O signo dela? Por favor! Não essa besteira astrológica sem sentido! Eu sei que você não acredita nessa porcaria!".

"Mas é um ótimo modo de começar uma conversa, Pontas!", eu argumentei, tentando atiçá-lo mais. Nada era mais engraçado do que Potter sendo feito de bobo.

James me olhou com cara raiva outra vez, balançando a cabeça. "Não. Não é. Ela vai pensar que eu enlouqueci ou algo assim. Se você acha tão legal usar essa frase, Sirius, por que não vai você perguntar para ela?"

"Porque, por mais adorável que ela seja, eu não estou interessado na Lily, esse é o porquê!" respondi, ainda sorrindo um pouco.

"Bem, eu não vou perguntar isso para ela! Isso é besteira! Astrologia! Honestamente!" James desdenhou petulantemente.

"Na verdade, eu acho o estudo da astrologia fascinante", Remus disse de repente na sua voz macia e doce, instantaneamente conquistando todas as atenções. Ele é incrível desse jeito. Quieto, discreto, apenas uma figura magra, pálida e bela pairando em silêncio em torno de nós. Mas, quando ele fala… ele ganha a sua atenção. Deve ser algo com a voz bela, macia e modulada, o tom de sabedoria, a aparência extasiada de interesse que ilumina suas feições douradas por dentro… há algo… algo cativante nele, que eu não consigo definir, mas eu percebi que parece funcionar com todo mundo. Um tipo de mágica especial do Aluado — a habilidade de fazer os outros escutá-lo, o fato de sua voz baixa conseguir tanta atenção quanto os meus brados e a tagarelice de James e os guinchos de Peter.

"Você acha?" James perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Remus acenou, sorrindo timidamente, e começou a explicar.

— x —

POV DO REMUS

Eu olhei de rosto em rosto, cada um parecendo atento a cada palavra minha, como se eles estivessem mesmo interessados em o que eu tinha a dizer sobre o assunto. Peter parecia meio apreensivo sobre a idéia toda — ele era mesmo um pouco supersticioso, no final das contas. James estava atento como sempre, embora a expressão do seu rosto exprimisse claramente o seu ceticismo. Sirius... ele reagiu bem como eu esperava. Parecia irritado e impaciente, mesmo me encarando de um jeito meio estranho, como se de repente eu tivesse declarado meu amor eterno ao bolo de carne da escola, que ele tanto odiava.

Apesar de eu costumar dividir minhas opiniões abertamente e conversar de tempos em tempos, meus amigos nunca se cansavam de se espantar com as minhas palavras. Eu sou uma pessoa quieta por natureza, e eles não estavam acostumados com as minhas participações no meio de conversas. Não era muito para confrontar, embora eu aprecie a oportunidade de dividir minhas visões sobre assuntos que considero importantes. Eu gosto de pensar que eles achavam o que eu tinha a dizer interessante, embora eu soubesse que às vezes eles simplesmente me achavam maluco.

"As estrelas são fascinantes, Pontas. Elas podem nos dizer muito sobre quem nós somos e o que vai ser da nossa vida".

"Ah… é?", ele me lançou um olhar de descrença.

"Sim", eu disse calmamente, tentando explicar os pontos mais legais da arte de observar as estrelas. "Lembra das aulas da professora Nebula, quando nós estudamos aqueles mapas das estrelas—"

"Oh, que bobagem", Sirius balançou a cabeça, resmungando. "Remus, isso é só fantasia. Qualquer um pode sentar e escrever um monte de besteiras e te dizer que aquilo é real e guiado pelas estrelas".

Eu suspirei. "Não é bobagem, Sirius. Bem, certamente, algumas coisas são besteiras, como aqueles escritos nos jornais dos trouxas, mas se um bruxo qualificado em Adivinhação ou Astrologia —"

"Aluado, você acredita mesmo nessas coisas?" James parecia genuinamente intrigado, ainda que em dúvida.

Eu suspirei de novo e esfreguei minhas têmporas. Estava _tentando _explicar as aplicações práticas do zodíaco e tudo que estava conseguindo em retorno do meu esforço era uma dor de cabeça.

"Sim", disse eu novamente. "Por exemplo, James – você é um cara amigável, mas um pouco teimoso às vezes…" Isso rendeu uma risada do Sirius. "Você gosta de lutar pelas coisas em que você acredita. Eu lembro que na semana passada mesmo você estava reclamando que os monitores mereciam ter _duas pilhas _de papel higiênico no banheiro…"

Dessa vez Peter começou a rir também, e eu não consegui prender um sorriso.

James rolou os olhos, suas bochechas corando levemente. "Aluado! Essa foi uma conversa particular entre eu e Dumbledore!"

"Meu ponto é que você tem as características claras de um aquariano. Você é honesto, individualista, independente… e você é muito leal aos seus amigos". Nessa hora eu senti algo entalar na minha garganta, pensando no seu voto de segredo e como ele veio em minha defesa tão veementemente na frente de Dumbledore quando ele descobriu da minha licantropia.

Acho que vi uma farpa de reconhecimento e intriga nos olhos do James, mas logo sumiu. "Sim, bem… você tem um pouco de razão… mas isso tudo é só coincidência".

Sirius concordou. "Além disso, qual é a graça de diagnosticar tudo mundo desse jeito? Onde está a espontaneidade de ir conhecendo a pessoa?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça. "Típico de Áries", murmurei.

"O que isso deveria significar?"

"Nada, não ligue".

Peter, que até então considerava em silêncio a conversa, finalmente falou. "Então, que tipos de coisa as estrelas podem dizer para uma pessoa?", ele perguntou nervosamente.

A voz de Sirius ganhou um tom místico e havia um brilho condescendente em seu olhar. "Sim, grande Aluadini… nos diga quais revelações das estrelas você tem para nós hoje…"

Eu rodei os olhos, completamente exasperado. Era rara a ocasião em que meus amigos me levavam a sério. Talvez pelo fato de eu ter passado tempo demais da minha juventude inventando desculpas para minhas faltas e encontrando razões para explicar por que eu não era bom o suficiente para amigos como aqueles.

"Prevejo que você irá levar meu pé no seu traseiro se não ficar quieto", sorri com prazer.

Sirius me deu um sorriso — do tipo que iluminava seu rosto inteiro e revelava duas linhas de dentes perfeitos e brancos. Eu não pude evitar rir diante daquilo. Havia algo na felicidade e no bom humor dele que era contagiante.

"Bom, mesmo assim…", James insistiu, tentando mudar de assunto. "Não importa, porque eu não faço idéia de qual é o signo dela. E eu não vou usar essa frase terrível que o Sirius sugeriu".

Sirius apenas sorriu para ele.

"Sabe, eu não entendo. Como é que você consegue tantos encontros usando pérolas como essa, Almofadinhas?"

"Não sei…", ele pareceu ponderar. "Deve ser meu charme impecável e a minha beleza".

"Sonhe mais, Black", James riu.

"Ah, vai, é uma boa frase. Serve para quebrar o gelo".

"Ah, é? Então eu digo de novo, se você gosta tanto assim, por que não vai _você_ perguntar para ela?"

"James… eu te disse, por mais que eu goste da Lily, não sou eu que estou me corroendo por ela".

Eles continuaram nessa por vários minutos. Eu realmente queria que eles fossem mais sinceros e abertos sobre astrologia, mas, percebendo que eles se recusavam a considerar o assunto outra coisa além de besteira, eu desisti. Foi assim, até que tive uma idéia.

"Eu vou perguntar para ela".

"O quê?" três pares de olhos recaíram sobre mim.

"Eu disse que _eu_ vou perguntar para ela. Marquei de encontrá-la para estudar Aritmancia amanhã à tarde mesmo". Essa seria a chance perfeita para provar que havia verdade nas minhas palavras. Mostraria para eles como a astrologia podia ser precisa. "Aposto que ela é de Sagitário. Ela tem aquele otimismo e coragem do arqueiro, sem mencionar que ama a liberdade…"

James parecia horrorizado. "Não… não, Aluado!", ele esbravejou. "Ela vai perguntar por que você quer saber, e eu tenho certeza que ela vai perceber que isso tem alguma coisa a ver _comigo_…"

Eu sorri. "Mas, James… se meu palpite estiver certo e ela for de Sagitário, vocês dois são um casal feito no paraíso".

Ele se encolheu, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos pretos bagunçados, embora seus olhos estivessem esperançosos.

"Os temperamentos de aquarianos e sagitarianos são muito parecidos. Vocês dois gostam de viajar e de emoção, e vocês _entendem _um ao outro. Isso é importante".

James começou a ficar de um tom verde interessante.

"O que foi, Pontas?" Sirius bateu nas costas dele. Peter e eu nos abaixamos para proteção no caso de o tapa resultar no lançamento de algum projétil indesejado. "Você está com medo do Aluado estar certo?".

James empalideceu diante do silencioso desafio nos olhos de Sirius. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com ele estar doente. "Não, eu não estou com medo" disse ele orgulhoso. "Eu só… bem, e se você estiver errado e ela for de algum signo que significaria que nós dois seríamos um desastre juntos? Não, eu prefiro não saber". James se endireitou na cadeira, e eu coloquei uma mão no braço dele. Eu sabia como era esperar por algo que tinha certeza que não poderia ter. Mas eu sabia que tinha esperanças ali. Via o jeito que Lily olhava para James, e tinha certeza que ela também sentia algo por ele.

"É por isso que _eu _vou perguntar", assegurei.

"Não! Por favor, Aluado… deixa isso quieto. Prometa para mim".

"Está bem, está bem". Havia um brilho de terror nos olhos de James, e eu não pude fazer nada além de concordar.

Uma expressão de alívio se formou no rosto dele, então ele pulou de sobressalto, olhando para o relógio. "É melhor eu ir, ou vou me atrasar para o treino de Quadribol!"

Assisti calmamente enquanto ele atravessou o salão, um plano já formado na minha cabeça. Iria perguntar para Lily amanhã, na biblioteca. Afinal, eu não tinha exatamente _prometido_ para James que eu não iria falar com ela a respeito disso.

"Remus, você acha que pode me ajudar com a minha lição de casa de Feitiços?", Peter perguntou, levantando da mesa.

"Claro, Peter", eu sorri.

Enquanto nós saíamos do Salão Principal, lancei um olhar para Sirius, e me surpreendi ao ver o sorriso que ele me deu, que me disse que ele sabia exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer.

* * *

**Nota:  
**¹**POV**, para quem não sabe, é uma abreviação de "point of view" (ponto de vista). Logo, quando o capítulo começar com o "POV do Sirius" significa que aquele trecho em questão será narrado do ponto de vista do Sirius. "POV do Remus" será narrado do ponto de vista do Remus e assim por diante... 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Dois**

**POV DO REMUS **

A biblioteca estava virtualmente vazia na tarde seguinte, quando eu e Lily nos enfiamos atrás dos livros, rabiscando furiosamente em rascunhos de pergaminhos. Minha verdadeira intenção para nosso encontro ficava rondando em minha mente enquanto eu escrevia, invadindo minha concentração, até que não pude mais agüentar.

Cuidadosamente, deixei a pena de lado e olhei para ela por entre as nossas montanhas de livros.

"Então… você já sabe da novidade?"

Ela levantou um dedo, como se tentasse lembrar de um último detalhe importante, anotando rapidamente, então deixou o papel de lado e sorriu para mim. Seus olhos verdes eram vibrantes, cheios de vida, e eu pude entender logo porque James se sentia tão atraído por ela.

"Que novidade?"

"Bem, Snape passou na nossa mesa durante o jantar ontem à noite e gentilmente nos informou que a partir de amanhã serão designados novos parceiros para Poções e Adivinhação".

"Designados?", ela contraiu o rosto diante da idéia.

"Sim… o que quer dizer que podemos ser colocados com _qualquer um_".

"Até mesmo com aqueles malditos sonserinos".

"Verdade… mas, sabe, nem _todos_ eles são maus". Nessa hora eu me lembrei de alguns que ainda não tinham me insultado.

"Nem _todos_ são maus? Você ficou louco, Remus?"

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Certo, então… se você pudesse escolher uma pessoa para ser seu par em Adivinhação, quem seria?"

Enquanto ela parecia pensar no assunto, um brilho diabólico apareceu nos seus olhos, denunciando que minhas intenções não tinham passado desapercebidas.

"Por quê?", ela perguntou com esperteza. "Você tem alguém em mente?"

"Quem, eu? Hmmm… não".

Eu peguei um dos livros que tinha trazido — um com todos os signos do zodíaco na capa — e o coloquei na frente do meu rosto, fingindo que tinha voltado a estudar.

"O que é isso, então?" Lily apontou para o livro e se inclinou para ler o título. "Astrologia e o Futuro…? Nós temos que ler isso para a aula da professora Nebula? Porque eu não lembro dele no planejamento do curso—"

"Não, isso é só hmmm... um material de leitura interessante", eu sorri, um pouco desconfortável.

"Hmmm… e ele é voltado para o futuro? Pode dizer seu destino?", ela parecia genuinamente interessada.

Eu sorri, agradecido por pelo menos _alguém _ter vontade de escutar sobre minha paixão por astrologia e apontei os planetas e as estrelas. "Bem… não exatamente", admiti. "Mas pode te dizer quais características de personalidade você possui, e com quem você se daria melhor como dupla".

"Ok, então, faça sua melhor tentativa", ela se endireitou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, o queixo levantado em desafio, mas havia um sorriso bem-humorado em seu rosto.

"Certo, bem… qual é o seu signo?". Céus, James estava certo, isso soou terrivelmente mal, mesmo sem aquela parte do "ei, baby".

Ela riu um pouco e balançou a cabeça.

"Sagitário", nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela riu mais alto dessa vez e me encarou, incrédula. "Como é que você sabia?"

"Foi só um palpite", eu sorri. Estava muito aliviado e feliz por ter imaginado certo. Quase podia ver a excitação que iluminaria os olhos de James quando eu lhe dissesse que Lily era mesmo seu par perfeito. Tentando não parecer ansioso, folheei as páginas até chegar na seção apropriada e então deslizei o livro pela mesa para que ela pudesse ler sobre o signo. "Você tem muitos dos traços clássicos, como otimismo e coragem. Você também é bastante intelectual e filosófica. Você é mesmo uma sagitariana".

Ela pareceu impressionada de verdade e também tocada por eu tê-la analisado tão completamente.

"Você _sempre_ avalia seus amigos tão minuciosamente?"

"Só aqueles que representam muito para mim".

Eu soube que ela tinha entendido minhas intenções. Ela tinha ficado sabendo da minha licantropia há apenas alguns meses, quando Sirius tinha feito uma das brincadeiras mais ousadas e audazes com Severus Snape. Se James não estivesse lá para puxá-lo para fora do túnel, eu poderia tê-lo machucado muito seriamente. Ou, pior ainda... o infectado. Lily estava com James aquela hora, conversando casualmente e andando perto do lago quando ele viu Snape perto da árvore.

Desnecessário dizer, eu fiquei arrasado com o que Sirius fez. Ele é confiante demais para o seu próprio bem às vezes, e sua raiva e impulsividade quase nos custaram nossa amizade, sem falar na minha liberdade. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que ele nunca iria me magoar de propósito. E o remorso que vi em seus olhos todas as vezes que nos cruzávamos acabou derretendo meu coração. Apenas recentemente, no entanto, que comecei a confiar nele de novo. Mas ele tinha prometido que iria me compensar de todas as formas que ele pudesse, e eu acreditava nisso.

A vingança de Snape contra nós daquele dia em diante era tida como certa, mas, mesmo antes que James pudesse explicar a situação para Lily, ela tinha se mostrado compreensiva e simpática. Eu sabia que ela, como meus amigos, nunca revelaria meu segredo, e seria eternamente grato por isso.

"Você é um amigo maravilhoso, Remus. Nunca se menospreze".

Pude sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas pelo elogio. Ela leu o livro um pouco mais, e eu mais uma vez controlei meu nervosismo, voltando a conversa para o assunto que interessava. "É claro, há algumas variações de pessoa para pessoa, mas a base da personalidade é relativamente a mesma".

"Hmmmm… aqui diz que eu sou superficial. Você acha que eu sou superficial, Remus?"

"Não no que realmente importa", eu sorri de novo, me referindo à nossa amizade. "Mas, como eu disse, o horóscopo é bom para outras coisas além das suas características básicas de personalidade... como para achar sua alma gêmea".

Ela deixou o livro de lado e me olhou de modo cético. "É mesmo?".

Eu concordei, folheando as páginas de novo. "Por exemplo, aqui diz que Sagitário e… vamos ver... oh, Aquário... fariam um excelente par. Muitos dos seus valores são parecidos, e vocês dois têm a necessidade de serem extrovertidos e sociáveis. Vocês pensam parecidos. Vocês dois gostam de mudanças..."

"Hmmm... interessante. Aquário, é?"

"Sim, definitivamente", eu disse, encorajando-a. "Aquarianos são muito amigáveis, honestos e leais. Mesmo tendo a cabeça nas nuvens de vez em quando, eles sempre têm as melhores intenções. Eles são muito originais e espertos, como os sagitarianos..."

"Pena que eu não conheça nenhum aquariano disponível..."

"Hmmmm…" Eu coloquei um dedo no queixo, como se estivesse pensando. Na verdade, meu coração estava disparado e eu não podia _acreditar _que tinha me metido naquilo voluntariamente. Não era muito do meu feitio bancar o cupido. Mesmo assim, os dois pareciam tão _certos_ um para o outro. Eles tinham feito tanto por mim que imaginei que isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para compensá-los pela bondade. "Pensando bem... acho que _James_ é aquariano..."

Ela me deu um sorriso irônico. "Por que, Remus Lupin, eu _suspeito_ que você está aprontando alguma?".

"Eu?", fiz minha melhor cara de inocente — a que poderia convencer até o mais convicto adversário.

"James te colocou nessa, não foi?"

Eu engoli a seco. "Hmmm… não, de verdade, não. Ele… hmmmm…", eu teria que escolher as palavras com cuidado... "Ele acha que tudo isso é besteira".

"Mas você, não".

"Bem… não. Eu acho que um relacionamento entre sagitarianos e aquarianos tem fundamento. Talvez vocês devessem tentar..."

_Por Merlin, isso foi estúpido, Aluado. Por que você não pede direto para ela casar com ele?"_, eu me censurei.

Mas um sorriso jovial surgiu no rosto de Lily, acompanhado por uma vermelhidão charmosa. "Hmmm… talvez eu tente".

— x —

**POV DO SIRIUS **

"Senhor Black! Você poderia me explicar o que é isso?"

Sorrindo diabolicamente para compensar a humilhação que eu estava passando — embora Transfiguração sempre tenha sido uma das minhas melhores matérias, eu só errei nesse dia em particular — eu acariciei a criatura pequena e marrom que estava tentando escalar pela minha roupa . "Err… é um macaco, eu suponho", finalmente respondi.

Atrás de mim, Remus riu um pouco, virando o rosto para olhar para a janela. Ao mesmo tempo, Peter urrou e James riu alto, seu rosto se ficando vermelho.

"Sim, sr. Black, eu percebi que é um belo símio. Mas, por favor, me diga, _por que_ você tem um macaco subindo pelas suas roupas?"

_Por quê? Bem, porque, sua velha, parece que eu me ferrei com o feitiço, não é mesmo? _

"Hmm... veja bem, sabe…"

"Eu acho que o Sirius acidentalmente pronunciou errado o feitiço, dizendo 'macaco' em vez de 'moeda'¹, professora McGonagall", Remus falou, sorrindo suavemente, sua voz gentil e persuasiva.

Com isso, McGonagall amaciou. Sim, ela não teria como. Minnie parece ter uma queda pelo Aluado! Eu confiava nele para abaixar as penas ouriçadas dela todas as vezes. _Eu te devo uma, cara!_

McGonagall concordou e alisou suas pesadas vestes, resmungando para nós, o cheiro de seu perfume Patchouli se espalhando. Ela segurou sua varinha, um vinco enrugado no rosto inflexível, e avançou como se fosse agarrar o macaco. A criatura pequena e rápida, no entanto, não aceitou bem a situação. Ele gritou alto, correndo pelo meu braço e se segurando com força no meu cabelo, balançando o rabo como se estivesse pendurado em alguma videira.

"Yow! Sai fora! Sai fora, seu demoniozinho!", eu berrei, tateando cegamente enquanto o macaco se agarrava nas minhas costas como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte. _Seu pentelhinho nojento! Eu vou te transfigurar em pedacinhos de macaco! _

A classe irrompeu em risada e caos. McGonagall tentou agarrar o macaco, fazendo o bicho gritar alto em protesto nas minhas orelhas, quase arrebentando meus tímpanos. James, Peter e Remus estavam sem forças de tanto rir, ofegando contra a parede enquanto eu rodava pela sala, desviando da professora e tentando agarrar o demônio enfurecido nas minhas costas. Pelo canto dos olhos eu podia ver Snape e Avery quase se dobrando de rir, seus rostos ainda mais feios pelo divertimento frenético. De repente, o macaco deu um pulo, pousando na minha cabeça, agarrando meu escalpo furiosamente e me fazendo gritar muito mais alto.

McGonagall estava roxa de raiva nesse ponto. Ela deu um passo para trás, uma veia saltando visivelmente da sua testa e olhou primeiro para mim, depois para o resto da classe, antes de dizer no tom mais alto que eu já a vira usar: "CLASSE! Fiquem quietos! Sentem-se, todos vocês. Para os seus lugares AGORA".

Ela então voltou o olhar fumegante para mim, e juro que senti mais medo do seu olhar penetrante do que da criatura pulando na minha cabeça. _Seu demônio! Eu lavei meu cabelo hoje de manhã! _

"Senhor Black… por favor, controle esse seu… esse seu macaco!"

"Eu estou tentando", resmunguei, tentando alcançá-lo, apenas para ser golpeado por duas patas afiadas.

Ela me encarou, os olhos brilhando, e apontou a varinha para a minha cabeça. "_Ah, não! Eu sei que você está brava, Minnie, mas nada de maldições imperdoáveis! Nada de maldições imperdoáveis em um aluno!". _Eu fechei os olhos, rangendo os dentes e tremendo um pouco. Então a ouvi pronunciar um feitiço e um flash de luz brilhante explodiu da varinha. Parecia que meu cabelo estava em chamas e eu gritei e o apalpei, batendo na minha cabeça. _Hmmm… nada de macaco. Mas… meu cabelo… o que está errado com o meu cabelo agora? _

Abri os olhos, ouvindo um novo murmúrio de risadas. Fiquei embasbacado ao ver que até o rosto normalmente inflexível de McGonagall estava contorcido com um sorriso.

"Aaaaah, esse sim é um bom visual para você, cara", James brincou, seus olhos lacrimejando de tanto rir.

_Um bom visual? Como assim? O que estava errado com o meu cabelo?_

O olhar de diversão sumiu do rosto da velha quando ela se voltou para James. "Sr. Potter, eu não acho que você tem o direito de rir do erro do seu amigo quando você só conseguiu transformar suas pedras em… no que quer que essa pilha de pedregulhos seja".

"Hmm… bem, eles são pedregulhos, professora… eu queria ter conseguido galeões e…" James respondeu, a voz ainda um pouco trêmula pelas risadas.

"Pelo menos seu… experimento não era móvel!", ela voltou o olhar para mim quando disse isso, e caminhou para a frente da classe, balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos de Remus eram verdadeiras chamas douradas agora — ele estava mesmo se divertindo, e ele sorriu para mim de forma incompreensível, seu olhar passeando pelo topo da minha cabeça.

"O quê?", eu perguntei, com medo de tocar meu cabelo de novo. Alguma coisa parecia estar errada… muito errada.

"Sr. Black. Chega! Srta. Evans, por favor, troque de lugar com o sr. Black".

Lily olhou para mim quando nos levantamos dos nossos lugares. Ela riu de leve, me fazendo ficar de mau humor de novo. Eu então me realizei ao ver o olhar de pânico no rosto de James quando a "mulher dos sonhos dele" ocupou o lugar à sua frente. Ela parecia contente com a mudança, sorrindo para o corado garoto de óculos atrás dela. Eu notei que sua amiga Lydia se inclinou para Lily imediatamente, os olhos brilhando enquanto ela sussurrava e apontava para James, que ficou ainda mais corado, se isso era possível.

O resto da aula passou sem muitas novidades, além das ocasionais risadas e olhares divertidos dos meus colegas quando eles olhavam para mim, me fazendo alcançar novos níveis de paranóia. _Que_ _diabos está acontecendo com o meu cabelo!_ Eu não estava acostumado a me sentir paranóico com a minha aparência. É verdade, eu podia ser um babaca de vez em quando, falando alto e aborrecendo todo mundo, e às vezes até meio ignorante, mas… de aparência engraçada? Não. Isso não era algo que eu poderia normalmente ser acusado. E não era uma sensação agradável.

Olhei pela a sala e me detive no rosto de James. Ele parecia abalado e em completo pânico, seus olhos passearam de Lily para sua amiga e, então, sua expressão assumiu uma aparência de absoluta frustração e ele se voltou para encarar Remus. Remus? Por que ele estava bravo com Remus? A não ser que...

Eu sorri, tentando atrair a atenção do Aluado, mas toda hora que ele olhava na minha direção ele começava a rir silenciosamente e virava o rosto.

Me estiquei e murmurei um feitiço auditivo (olha só! Eu não sou completamente inútil com feitiços, só com… Transfiguração!) e consegui entender algumas das palavras sussurradas entre as duas garotas.

"…sim, Aquário. É provável que um aquariano seja minha alma gêmea! Parece que sagitarianos e aquarianos têm uma afinidade natural", Lily sussurrou.

"Você conhece algum aquariano?", Lydia perguntou.

Lily sorriu, seus olhos se voltando rapidamente para James, fazendo com que ele encarasse mortalmente o pobre Aluado. "Eu conheço um", ela respondeu.

Eu ri, me divertindo muito. "Aaaaaah! Essa foi boa, Aluado! Esse é o meu Maroto travesso!" Eu sabia que Remus iria contra a vontade de James e falaria com Lily sobre aquela besteira de astrologia. E agora… eu sorri diante do pensamento… Lily devia saber dos sentimentos melados que nosso quatro-olhos tinha por ela. _Eba! Eu amo isso! Eu amo ver o sempre tão descolado Pontas se irritar! Além do que, ele pediu por isso!_ O divertimento dele com a minha situação lamentável de pouco antes foi muito mais óbvio do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

Finalmente… finalmente, a aula acabou. Claro, eu ignorei todos os outros, apesar dos seus gritos para eu esperar, e corri para a saída mais próxima. Passei pelo corredor e ouvi ainda mais risadas. Rapidamente empurrei a porta do banheiro, correndo para a frente do espelho. O que eu vi gelou o sangue das minhas veias. Meu cabelo simplesmente parecia um vulcão negro que tinha acabado de explodir! Minha boca se abriu em choque, meu rosto imediatamente corou enquanto eu corria os dedos pela minha arruinada cabeça. _Meu cabelo! _Ele tinha formado um pequeno cume, explodindo em uma massa de frisados negros que escorriam pela parte de trás da minha cabeça como algum tipo louco de lava congelada de ébano. Céus! Eu parecia… um monstro!

A última pessoa que eu queria ver de repente entrou pela porta. Olhei para James, o desafiando silenciosamente a dizer uma palavra, uma sílaba que fosse sobre o desastre na minha cabeça e, juro, eu o estrangularia. A boca dele se contorceu em um sorriso sufocado quando ele me viu, os olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos. Ele levantou a mão e sua voz tremeu um pouco quando disse: "Não se preocupe. Não vou tirar com a sua cara. Tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que eu nunca imaginei que chegaria o dia em que o _meu_ cabelo seria mais bonito que o seu, Almofadinhas, meu amigo!".

Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, tudo bem, só vou dizer isso. Eu não estou quase nada bravo com você perto do que estou com o Aluado agora! Você sabe o que aquele maldito lobo me fez? Ele falou com a Lily! Ele falou com a Lily sobre aquela besteira de astrologia que ele me _prometeu_ que não ia falar. Ele mentiu para mim! E eu que achava que o Remus não mentia!"

Eu dei as costas para o espelho, incapaz de encarar minha própria visão por mais tempo, e olhei para o rosto raivoso de James. "Na verdade, ele não mentiu para você, James. Ele nunca _prometeu _que não falaria com a Lily. Eu acho isso bem engraçado!"

"Ah, claro que você acha, senhor Cabeça-de-Vulcão! Tenho certeza de que isso é muito divertido para você! Bem, não é para mim!".

Eu percebi que o Pontas estava mesmo irritado quando ele se afastou de mim, a capa esvoaçante, e correu para a sala de descanso. Hmmm… talvez eu não devesse ter reagido com tanto desdém. Ele agora adicionaria meu nome, junto com o do Remus, na sua lista negra. E… Pontas era um mestre na vingança. Eu sabia que era melhor encontrar Remus e avisá-lo.

_¹Trocadilho com as palavras em inglês monkey (macaco) e money (dinheiro)_

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora e da beta: muito obrigada pelas reviews, esperamos que vocês continuem gostando!**_

_**PS: tem algo mais Sirius do que chamar a Minerva McGonagall de Minnie?**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Três**

**

* * *

**

**POV DO SIRIUS **

Certo, então meu plano era encontrar Aluado para avisá-lo sobre o irritado Pontas, que estava querendo matá-lo. Mas, primeiro... _prioridades_, prioridades — antes o meu cabelo tinha que ser arrumado!

Cuidadosamente, caminhei para fora do banheiro, espiando o corredor para ter certeza que ninguém — especialmente algum inconveniente sonserino — estava por perto. Quando me assegurei que o caminho estava mesmo livre, corri como louco para a torre da Grifinória.

"Por Merlin! O que aconteceu com você, garoto?", a Mulher Gorda perguntou diante da minha chegada barulhenta na entrada da torre. Seus olhos piscaram de surpresa quando me encarou de dentro da sua moldura.

"Ah, o meu cabelo? É a última moda em Paris. Agora abra, por favor".

"A senha, por favor", disse ela teimosamente, se recusando a me aceitar.

_Bem... que droga! Eu... hmmm.. Eu não conseguia lembrar a maldita senha!_ "Errr... Eu não lembro. Mas você me conhece... Sirius Black! Agora, por favor, abra".

"Não sem a senha, querido! Eu não ligo se você é o Godric Gryffindor em pessoa".

"Arrggh! Vamos, mulher, que droga! Por favor, eu não estou com humor para jogar esses joguinhos. Eu te disse. Eu não lembro a maldita senha!"

Não serviu para nada. Ela simplesmente suspirou e deu as costas para mim, piorando ainda mais meu humor. Um rosnado subiu pela minha garganta e eu vi os olhos dela brilharem com um pouco de apreensão. _Você já foi longe demais, cabeça quente! Maltratando um quadro! Caramba!_ Eu inspirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos e desejando me acalmar. "Olha… desculpe. Eu não queria ser rude... só que eu preciso desesperadamente entrar. Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar da senha. Por favor, me deixe entrar?"

Ela se voltou para mim calmamente, especulando. "Eu não sei... Isso é muito errado, meu jovem..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas... por favor, só dessa vez. Eu prometo que nunca mais esqueço a senha, me deixe entrar só desta vez."

Ela suspirou e começou a estender a mão... mas aí ela parou. "Desculpe, mas... eu não posso. Eu tenho um dever aqui e eu não posso abrir mão dele".

"AHH... VAMOS LÁ! POR FAVOR!"

"Sirius, qual é o problema?"

Virei-me para Remus, que tinha chegado atrás de mim silenciosamente. Ele era bom nisso — um legado lupino, eu suspeitava. Virei-me para olhá-lo e fiquei irritado quando vi o sorrisinho no canto de sua boca. Obviamente, meu cabelo deplorável ainda era uma grande fonte de diversão. Com raiva, apontei para a Mulher Gorda "Eu não consigo me lembrar da maldita senha, Aluado, e ela não me deixa entrar!"

Eu me assustei com quão irritadas as palavras soaram.

Remus me deu um irritante... ainda que estranhamente bonito e travesso sorriso. "Bem, Almofadinhas, esse é o trabalho dela. Você não pode condená-la por fazer o que o Dumbledore manda, pode?"

_Tão calmo, tão pragmático — tão Remus!_

"Nesse exato momento, sim, eu posso, eu a estou condenando como louca! Desculpe, mas é verdade! Eu quero dizer, vamos lá, ela sabe exatamente quem eu sou..."

"Bem, na verdade ela pode não te reconhecer no seu estado atual, Sirius", Remus respondeu em um tom gentilmente brincalhão, seu olhar se voltando para o topo da minha cabeça.

"Ah, muito engraçado, Remus! Só fale para ela a maldita senha para a gente poder entrar. Eu preciso lavar o cabelo!"

Remus concordou e sorriu para a Mulher Gorda quando disse: "Shangri La, por favor".

Ela sorriu de volta para ele, suas bochechas se tornando rosadas enquanto ela abria a porta para nos deixar entrar. Balancei a cabeça. Como é que o Aluado fazia isso? Ele encantava todo mundo, especialmente o sexo oposto, e, mesmo assim... ele nunca tinha ficado com ninguém, não que eu pudesse lembrar. Ele era, como dizia um ditado antigo, "um mistério preso dentro de um enigma".

Eu segui para um — _graças aos céus — _gloriosamente vazio salão comunal e então para o nosso dormitório.

Hora de dar um conselho... "Remus, acho que você provavelmente já sabe disso, mas, se não, considere-se avisado. Pontas está em pé de guerra!"

Remus riu — um sorriso caloroso e rouco — e balançou a cabeça. "Aaaah, sim, James não está exatamente contente com o meu papel de 'mediador' da sua vida amorosa, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Acho que se pode dizer que ele está bastante irritado no momento. E envergonhado. Aluado, se você ia fazer isso com ele, por que não admitiu logo para a Lily que James gosta dele, em vez de usar toda essa besteira sobre estrelas e astrologia?"

Remus apenas sorriu enquanto jogou sua mochila na cama e sentou ao lado dela. "E qual seria a graça disso, Sirius? Eu achei que _você_, um ariano típico, mais do que todo mundo iria apreciar um toque a mais, digamos assim, na revelação dos sentimentos de James pela Lily. E, além do que, não tem nada de 'besteira'. Eu te disse que acredito. Astrologia pode ser bem reveladora".

"Sim! Revela a ingenuidade de quem acredita nessa besteira toda!".

Eu instantaneamente me arrependi das minhas palavras duras quando vi o inquestionável traço de mágoa na expressão doce de Remus. "Eu não sou ingênuo, Sirius". Mordi meu lábio. '_Peça desculpas, seu imbecil!' Hmmm... por que a minha voz da consciência parece tanto com a voz do James? _"Err... sim, eu sei. Me desculpe, Aluado. Você está certo. Você não é ingênuo. Só... bem, eu não quero que você pareça bobo, só isso!".

"Assim falou o garoto com o desafortunado cabelo vulcânico", Remus respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu ia protestar, mas, em vez disso, fui surpreendido pela bem-humorada ironia do que o Aluado tinha dito. Lá estava eu, declarando a bobeira dele quando foi a minha própria que resultou no meu penteado peculiar. Comecei a rir sem nem perceber e logo Remus tinha se juntado à minha felicidade — ambos entregues ao papel de rir como um par de idiotas.

Eu caí deitado na cama do Remus do lado dele, ainda rindo descontroladamente, a risada dele só me incitando a rir mais, até que ele finalmente deitou de costas do meu lado, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto nós ríamos até nossos estômagos doerem.

Nós ainda estávamos rindo, praticamente um rolando em cima do outro, quando James entrou no quarto...

— x —

**POV DO REMUS **

Minha barriga doía, e eu tinha certeza que meus pulmões iriam explodir a qualquer momento, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia parar de rir. A visão do cabelo de Sirius e o som melodioso e exultante da sua risada não me deixavam parar. Era em momentos assim que eu entendia de verdade as razões da minha amizade com Sirius. Havia coisas em nós dois que eram completamente diferentes e, ainda assim, nós nos sentíamos muito confortáveis um com o outro, uma conexão que eu não conseguia explicar.

Inspirando fundo, deitei minha cabeça no peito do Sirius, continuando a rir até que minhas costelas começaram a doer. Esfreguei os olhos, secando as lágrimas do meu rosto, e pretendia me sentar quando James entrou no quarto.

Uh-oh...

A expressão do seu rosto me fez voltar ao normal quase imediatamente, e eu me afastei de Sirius, esfregando meus olhos e limpando minha garganta. Por um momento, uma emoção indecifrável e quase estranha passou pelos seus olhos, sugerindo surpresa intensa combinada com travessura. Eu pensei em como deveria ter parecido estranho para ele encontrar nós dois rolando pela cama juntos, e me questionei se ele teria entendido algo totalmente sem sentido da situação. Senti Sirius se endireitar atrás de mim, retomando o fôlego, mas mantive o olhar no garoto de óculos e no contraste das suas bochechas vermelhas contra a pele pálida.

"Aluado…" sua voz tinha um tom de aviso meio sombrio, e eu não pude evitar estremecer um pouco.

Inspirei por um momento para pensar logicamente. Me encolhendo diante do olhar severo, eu abaixei os olhos, me concentrando nas suas mãos. Seus punhos estavam fechados em bolas pequenas, tão apertados que os nós dos dedos tinham ficado brancos. Era óbvio que ele estava bravo comigo. Quando me voltei de novo para o seu rosto, pude ver a raiva fervendo por trás dos olhos dele, chamejando por baixo da pele. Não era comum James ficar bravo desse jeito, e comecei a me arrepender dos meus atos. Eu só tentei ajudar, no final das contas. Achava que quando ele entendesse o que eu estava fazendo por ele, ele iria me perdoar, e talvez até ficar contente. Acho que estava errado.

"James, eu…"

"Remus, você… você falou com a Lily! Agiu contra minhas ordens explícitas para não fazer isso!"

"Ah, James, na verdade…" Sirius tentou, mas nosso amigo enraivecido apenas o encarou.

"Fique fora disso, Sirius. Isso é entre Remus e eu".

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar, James", eu disse calmamente, tentando convencê-lo a relaxar e pensar direito.

"Remus… você _prometeu_!" Havia uma expressão de dor no rosto dele, e também de derrota. "Você sabe como foi _vergonhoso_ para mim, ser forçado a ficar lá enquanto Lily falava sobre sua alma gêmea aquariana? E você _viu _o jeito que ela olhou para mim? Ela _sabe _agora. Ela sabe o que eu sinto por ela!"

É claro… não era esse o propósito por trás do meu plano? "Bem..." eu disse gentilmente. "Está óbvio que ela gostou da idéia..."

"Aluado! Essa _não _é a questão!"

"Bem, é óbvio que _você _não ia contar para ela, não é, Jamesy?"

"Fica quieto, Sirius, ou eu vou—"

Eu levantei minhas mãos para silenciar os dois antes que a briga continuasse. "Eu sei... Eu sei, James, mas, mesmo, não é para tanto. Não é como se eu tivesse sentado na frente dela e dito: 'Adivinha só! James gosta de você!' Ela viu meu livro de astrologia e me perguntou sobre o signo dela, então eu lhe mostrei algumas páginas. E acontece que ela é de Sagitário, bem como eu pensava, e aquarianos são perfeitos para—"

"Céus…", um pouco da raiva parecia ter se dissolvido do rosto de James, substituída com algo que parecia humilhação. "Agora ela deve pensar que eu que te envolvi nisso. Ela deve achar que sou um completo idiota!"

"Olha, James… me desculpe se eu te aborreci", eu disse gentilmente. "Mas Lily pareceu ter gostado da idéia".

"Sim, James. Como é que ela poderia _não _estar atraída por você, com esse seu cabelo descontrolado e essa sua atitude insuportável de Monitor? Eu estou surpreso que as garotas não estejam fazendo fila na porta!"

Eu conhecia Sirius o suficiente para saber que ele estava tentando usar humor para melhorar a situação, mas o jeito de Sirius brincar podia ser irritante de vez em quando, e essa não era a melhor hora para piadas.

James olhou feio para Sirius, um pequeno rosnado escapando de sua garganta. Sirius deve ter sentido sua irritação, porque seu rosto se tornou mais melancólico. "Sério, Pontas. Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro", eu tenho que admitir, eu estava feliz com o apoio dele nesse momento. "Já estava na hora de alguém interferir e jogar algumas verdades nas caras de vocês dois".

O rosto de James virou vermelho puro. Eu imaginei que essa seria uma boa hora para Sirius sair.

"Tudo o que eu ouço ultimamente, dia após dia, é 'Lily isso' e 'Lily aquilo', mas você não faz nada a respeito!"

James parecia abalado, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

"Almofadinhas…", eu disse calmamente. "Acho que é uma boa hora para ir embora…"

"Sim, você está certo, Aluado. Afinal, o Pontas precisa de um tempo sozinho para ficar treinando beijos no espelho. Talvez um dia ele reúna coragem e tente fazer isso com a Lily!"

"Ah, chega!" James gritou. "Você vai morrer!"

Ele disparou na direção do Sirius, e eu deslizei graciosamente para longe da linha de fogo. Sirius caiu de costas para fora da cama, mas levantou rápido, suas pernas longas sendo as únicas coisas entre ele e um soco de James. Ele perseguiu Sirius pelo quarto, o garoto mais alto pegando travesseiros e roupas e qualquer outra coisa macia que ele encontrasse para arremessar em seu perseguidor.

De repente, a porta abriu, e todos nós congelamos. Parado, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, estava Peter.

"Ah, Rabicho… é só você", Sirius suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem de alívio.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Peter perguntou, olhando a bagunça e o estado desgrenhado de todos nós.

James suspirou, se arqueando em derrota. A raiva em seus olhos parecia ter dissipado. "Remus decidiu ir sozinho dizer para a Lily que eu estou apaixonado por ela".

Peter esbugalhou os olhos. "O quê? Por que você fez isso, Aluado?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não foi bem isso que aconteceu", disse suavemente.

"Deve ter sido isso que aconteceu! Você viu como ela agiu na aula. Ela estava tirando sarro de mim!"

Eu tinha quase certeza que Lily estava tentando convencê-lo de que ela retribuía o interesse dele, mas James parecia tão magoado que decidi que era um bom momento para ficar de boca fechada.

"Me desculpe, Pontas", eu disse sinceramente. "Eu vou falar com ela se você quiser, acertar as coisas..."

"_Não!"_, ele protestou alto. "Apenas... esqueça. Você já fez bastante, obrigado".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Me sentia mal de verdade, mas queria poder fazê-lo perceber que só tinha feito um favor para ele. Eu _sabia _que Lily também gostava dele. Os dois eram tão perfeitos um para o outro que seria um crime não vê-los juntos. Mesmo assim, eu tinha agido contra a vontade dele, e agora ele se sentia traído — uma sensação que era bastante familiar para mim.

"Eu espero que você me desculpe, James. Só estava tentando ajudar".

"Sim, mas, na próxima vez…", ele disse de modo direto, "…me faça um favor e pense duas vezes antes de se meter na minha vida amorosa".

Deprimido, me retirei do quarto, esperando dar a James tempo suficiente para ele se acalmar e querer falar comigo de novo.

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora e da beta: Obrigada pelas reviews! Até postamos o capítulo antes do previsto de tão contente que ficamos._**

**_Ps. "Eu não consigo me lembrar da maldita senha, Aluado, e ela não me deixa entrar!" … Só faltou o Sirius fazer biquinho e bater o pé, né? xD _**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

**POV DO JAMES **

Estava frustrado como nunca! E eu que pensava que esses caras eram meus melhores amigos acima de tudo. E eles… bem, o Aluado principalmente… vão lá e fazem uma coisa dessas! Imagine isso! Eu nunca pensei que Remus me envergonharia desse jeito — dizer para a Lily o que eu sinto por ela _depois_ de me prometer que ele não o faria. Por quê? E, como se não bastasse, ele usou essa desculpa de astrologia para tocar no assunto! Agora ela com certeza deve achar que sou algum cabeça-de-vento interessado nessa besteira de metafísica e coisas cósmicas! Arrgggh! Eu me sinto tão humilhado…

Meus pensamentos ricocheteavam pelo meu cérebro preocupado e raivoso quando entrei no dormitório. Fiquei completamente chocado pelo que os meus olhos viram! Aluado e Almofadinhas estavam deitados juntos, a cabeça do Remus apoiada no tórax do Sirius (!) enquanto eles rolavam pela cama do Aluado rindo como loucos! O que estava acontecendo? Remus sentou rapidamente quando notou minha presença, e secou as lágrimas de tanto rir. _Sim, eles provavelmente estavam rindo muito do coitado, idiota e apaixonado James,_ pensei, irritação e raiva crescendo dentro de mim em um nível perigoso. Estava tão bravo que nem perguntei sobre o estado estranho em que encontrei meus dois colegas de dormitório... e, na verdade, não devia ser uma boa idéia pensar muito nisso. Mesmo assim... hmmm... aquela cena bastante comprometedora que presenciei dos dois pode ser útil...

Mas, naquele momento, eu não estava pensando claramente. Tudo o que sentia era raiva, decepção e mágoa. Eu podia sentir a raiva aquecendo minhas palavras quando o confrontei. "Remus, você... você falou com a Lily! Agiu contra minhas ordens explícitas para não fazer isso!"

Eu sabia que estava sendo duro com ele, mas não ligava. Sirius então tentou meter o nariz no meio. "Fique fora disso, Sirius. Isso é entre Remus e eu". Além disso, pensei, eu não já estava exatamente feliz com você também, e ainda venho aqui e te vejo... confraternizando com o inimigo. _Okay, James, calma. Você está soando muito dramático._

Claro, Remus tentou proclamar sua inocência dizendo que só estava tentando me ajudar. Eu o encarei, minhas narinas alargando, a respiração entrecortada — eu estava fumegando —mas aí vi a magia em seus olhos gentis. Como sempre, aquilo me atingiu, e senti um pouco da minha raiva derreter em tristeza e derrota. Pensei no desastre que tinha sido a aula de Transfiguração e tudo que pude ver era o belo rosto de Lily e os brilhos nos seus olhos de esmeralda enquanto ela ria... enquanto ela ria _de mim_, tagarelando com aquela amiga... oh, céus...

"Remus... você _prometeu_! Você sabe como foi _vergonhoso_ para mim, ser forçado a ficar lá enquanto Lily falava sobre sua alma gêmea aquariana? E você _viu _o jeito que ela olhou para mim? Ela _sabe _agora. Ela sabe o que eu sinto por ela!"

Remus falou gentilmente de novo, tentando me convencer que o que ele tinha feito e a reação da Lily não tinham sido nada ruins. Mas eu sei o que vi! Sirius interferiu de novo. Que droga, Sirius, sempre se metendo na vida de todo mundo, independente das pessoas quererem ou não.

De novo, Remus estava praticamente me implorando para tentar entender a estupidez que ele fizera. Mas, quanto mais ele falava, e, especialmente, quanto mais voltava ao assunto da besteira de astrologia, mais meu estômago revirava de horror pelo que Lily devia estar pensando de mim agora. Eu _sei _que ela acha que eu que meti o Remus nessa! É claro que ela vai pensar nisso!

Mesmo assim, Aluado continuava, no seu tom de voz calmo de sempre, tentando me explicar pacientemente suas ações. E de novo, grrrr… aquele idiota do Sirius interrompeu com outro de seus ridículos e sarcásticos "Siri-smos".

"Sim, James", disse ele com um sorriso em sua expressão convencida. _Como é que ele pode ficar sentado aí com essa cara tão convencida quando ele tem esse... desastre em cima da cabeça? Será que sabe a cara de idiota que ele está? E, ainda assim... tão convencido! _Ele continuou. _"_Como é que ela poderia _não _estar atraída por você, com esse seu cabelo descontrolado — _oh, como se ele pudesse falar do cabelo de qualquer um agora! — _e essa sua atitude insuportável de monitor? Eu estou surpreso que as garotas não estejam fazendo fila na porta!"

Aquela foi a gota d'água! Eu estava tão bravo que literalmente rosnei. Nesse momento acho que estava mais bravo com Sirius do que com Remus. _Você deveria ser meu melhor amigo, Almofadinhas! Por que você não está do meu lado? Ah, sim, você estava bem feliz aparentemente agarrando o Aluado! _É verdade, Remus tinha cometido um erro, um erro enorme, mas ele pelo menos não estava me insultando!

Sirius, parecendo sentir que minha raiva atingira o ponto de explosão, se afastou, dizendo algo sobre Lily e nós sermos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu queria gritar que mesmo que se isso fosse verdade, ela agora devia achar que eu era um babaca ridículo e por isso nós nunca iríamos descobrir se ficávamos bem juntos ou não.

Encarei os dois de novo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos bagunçados. Então, Sirius de novo — céus, ele deveria saber quando parar! — começou a caçoar de mim sobre eu não me aproximar da Lily, não tentar nada com ela. Esse é o Sirius, vocês sabem. Quando ele quer alguma coisa, ele vai lá e a agarra — sem fingir, sem hesitar, sem pensar — simplesmente vai lá e a agarra! Como um homem das cavernas! Bem, eu gosto de pensar que sou um pouco mais refinado do que isso... ou pelo menos tento ser.

Remus estava tentando fazer Sirius ir embora — esperto, esse Aluado — mas, ao invés disso, Sirius simplesmente disse com seu modo irritante, "Sim, você está certo, Aluado. Afinal, o Pontas precisa de um tempo sozinho para ficar treinando beijos no espelho. Talvez um dia ele reúna coragem e tente fazer isso com a Lily!"

Eu estava mortificado, totalmente mortificado nessa hora. "Ah, chega!", gritei, "Você vai morrer!". Então me joguei na direção de Sirius. Ele se esquivou, caindo de costas para fora da cama. Ahá! Agora você está com medo, Black! Ele levantou e eu o segui, perseguindo-o tão rápido quanto podia. Ele jogou travesseiros e roupas e o coelho de pelúcia de Peter em mim, dos quais em me desviei facilmente, continuando a persegui-lo.

Nossa perseguição foi interrompida pela aparição de um surpreso Peter, que imediatamente perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Eu olhei para o quarto, para Sirius, que segurava uma peça de roupa que parecia pronta para ser jogada em mim, para Remus, que estava calmo e quieto, para a bagunça ao nosso redor — roupas, travesseiros e coelho de pelúcia no chão —, para o rosto surpreso de Peter. Como todos nós éramos patéticos...

Finalmente respondi em um tom resignado, dizendo para Peter que Remus tinha contado para Lily que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Desmoronei enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca. A Lily era a única garota por quem eu tinha me apaixonado de verdade. Ela era tudo para mim... e agora... agora... nunca iria acontecer.

Mal ouvi Remus protestar minhas palavras e falei de novo, tentando explicar como eu tinha me sentido quando minha doce Lily tinha rido de mim. Céus!

Virei-me para olhar Remus e pude ver a preocupação em seu olhar. Ele irradiava compaixão e bondade — como _ele _pôde fazer isso comigo? Remus é o melhor de todos nós... eu não conseguia entender...

"Me desculpe, Pontas", ele disse, "Eu vou falar com ela se você quiser, acertar as coisas..."

NÃO era uma boa idéia! "Não!_"_, protestei alto. Talvez dessa vez ele me levasse a sério. "Apenas... esqueça. Você já fez bastante, obrigado". Hesitei pelo tom amargo da minha voz e pelo jeito que Remus apenas balançava a cabeça.

"Eu espero que você me desculpe, James. Só estava tentando ajudar", ele disse num tom pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Sim, mas, na próxima vez, me faça um favor e pense duas vezes antes de se meter na minha vida amorosa". Eu não pude impedir as palavras de saírem, mas imediatamente me arrependi quando vi os olhos tristes de Aluado, o desleixo na sua normalmente perfeita postura, e ouvi a mágoa em sua voz quando ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

"Ah, mas que gentil, James! Você realmente é um mestre da sensibilidade. Olha só o que você fez!", Sirius vociferou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. "Por que você teve que ser tão malvado com ele, seu babaca? Você magoou o Aluado! Eu pensei que nós tínhamos feito um pacto, você e eu, de proteger Remus. Ele já passa por bastante coisa sem ter você gritando com ele! Ele só estava tentando te ajudar, seu estúpido, insuportável e teimoso idiota. O Aluado nunca iria querer te magoar de propósito — ele não tem nada de ruim! Você sabe disso! E você se chama de monitor! Espero que nenhum aluno seja imbecil o bastante para seguir o seu exemplo!"

Ele me encarou com raiva e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Fechei os olhos, inspirando profundamente e tentando me acalmar. Que dia inacreditável...

Atrás de mim eu ouvi Peter resmungando baixo. Peter… bem, pelo menos eu sempre teria Peter. Ele sempre foi um amigo de verdade. Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo levemente, e murmurei: "Desculpe por te fazer testemunhar isso, Pete".

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu. Eu assenti e comecei a olhar de novo para o estado do quarto — que bagunça! Como eu sempre faço quando estou frustrado ou nervoso, me ocupei com alguma coisa, imediatamente tentando colocar o quarto em ordem. Em um momento de raiva imponente, peguei a adorada camiseta do _Ziggy Stardust_ de Sirius e comecei a espanar minha mesa com ela.

Ouvi Peter rindo das minhas ações e me virei para piscar para ele. Ele riu e disse de repente, "Ei, James, eu sei o que vai te fazer se sentir melhor! Olha o que eu achei largado no corredor".

Eu sentei do lado dele na cama e peguei a revista que ele segurava. Ele riu, seus olhos pequenos brilhando quando ele disse: "Abra na página 42".

Abri e fiquei aturdido de ver duas páginas de peitos — peitos nus de mulheres. Então, depois do meu choque, olhei mais clinicamente para as fotos. Suspirando de resignação, disse para Peter, "É um auto-exame nos seios. Eu já li sobre isso no livro de saúde feminina da minha mãe em casa. Não acho nada excitante".

"Mas..." ele protestou, "olha, ela está se acariciando, James".

"Não, Peter, ela está procurando por caroços no seio. As mulheres fazem isso... ummm... sei lá, todos os dias talvez. Eu não acho que elas sintam prazer com isso".

"Bem, mesmo assim... são seios nus!"

Eu ri e concordei. "Bem, nisso você está certo, Peter, meu amigo".

Folheei pelas páginas da revista — uma revista de bruxas — e parei na página do horóscopo. Mais da amada e idiota astrologia do Aluado... espera... espera um minuto...

Passei os olhos pelo horóscopo rapidamente, meu cérebro começando a funcionar. A vingança estava a caminho! Eu tive uma idéia — uma idéia maravilhosa estava fermentando!

"Peter, o aniversário do Remus é dia 17 de outubro, não é?"

Peter concordou. "Acho que sim".

Hmmm… deixa eu ver. Isso faz dele um... libriano. Eu li a descrição do signo de Libra e tive que rir um pouco. Não é à toa que ele acredita nesse negócio de astrologia. A descrição de um libriano típico se encaixa nele como uma profecia: Librianos são diplomáticos, urbanos, charmosos, calmos, de fácil convivência, idealistas e pacíficos. Também são, no entanto, indecisos, ingênuos e facilmente influenciáveis. _Ah! Então é por isso que o Sirius tem tanta influência nele!_ São naturalmente bondosos, muito gentis e amantes da beleza e harmonia. Têm um bom senso crítico e conseguem analisar imparcialmente assuntos que requerem um julgamento justo deles. _Hmm... sim, como aquelas vezes que ele teve que escolher entre as minhas brincadeiras e as do Sirius. _Mas não toleram discordâncias de ninguém que desafie suas opiniões uma vez que chegaram a uma conclusão que para eles parece óbvia. _Sim, bem, ele provou isso hoje... _São impacientes com críticas — _sem dúvidas! _— e buscam sempre aprovação. Mas suas características no geral são balanceadas, diplomáticas e sensatas. Eles odeiam crueldades, maldades e vulgaridades e detestam conflitos. _Bem, ele deve ter odiado o dia de hoje então! _Por isso, eles dão o seu melhor para cooperar e ajudar todo mundo ao seu redor.

Sim… Remus parecia ser o perfeito libriano. Hmmm… talvez fosse bom eu ler, por curiosidade acadêmica, caso você queira saber, Aquário e Sagitário.

Então, eu li o horóscopo diário de Libra e o plano foi tomando forma na minha cabeça. Rindo diabolicamente, me virei para Peter. "Ei, Pete! Quer me ajudar a fazer uma brincadeira com Remus e… _sim, eu definitivamente também tinha que incluir Sirius_… Sirius?"

Os olhos de Peter brilharam e ele concordou. Eu sorri e me reclinei para falar a conspiração. "Ok, isso é o que a gente vai fazer. Você sabe como o Aluado confia nessa besteira de astrologia, certo?"

Ele assentiu e eu continuei. "Bem, eu tive uma idéia. E se você e eu começarmos a escrever alguns horóscopos de mentira e publicá-los no Quill, o jornal diário de Hogwarts? Você sabe que Remus o lê todos os dias. E eu sou bem amigo do Damon Briggs, o editor do Quill, então acho que ele vai me deixar fazer essa pequena e empolgante contribuição astrológica ao jornal".

"Certo…", Peter disse, sua face confusa.

"Você não percebe, Rabicho? Nós vamos escrever uns horóscopos muito idiotas para ele ler e, mais importante, acreditar".

"Certo, James… mas como isso vai te ajudar a conseguir vingança. Quer dizer, é isso que você vai fazer, não é?"

"É claro que sim!", eu respondi, meu coração batendo rápido pela idéia genial que circulava no meu cérebro "Eu vou usar essa besteira de astrologia para me meter na vida amorosa _dele_!"

"Mas… ele não tem uma, James. Uma vida amorosa", Peter respondeu.

Eu levantei meu dedo, piscando. "Bem… ainda não. Mas eu tenho um plano. Ele quis usar astrologia para me unir à minha 'alma gêmea' e eu, bem... e se eu der para ele um gosto do seu próprio remédio? Vou dar para ele uma alma gêmea também — vamos ver como ele gosta disso!"

"Mas quem?"

Eu ri de novo, minha mente voltando para a imagem com que fui premiado quando entrei no quarto mais cedo. Ahhh, sim! Agora aquilo iria funcionar muito bem! Eu ia conseguir me vingar dos dois ao mesmo tempo! "Sirius!", eu respondi, triunfante. "Vamos fingir que Sirius é a alma gêmea do Remus!"

"Sirius!" Peter perguntou, espantado. "Nosso Sirius?"

"Claro! Que outro Sirius você conhece? Sim, nosso Sirius! Rápido, qual é o signo do Sirius? Ele faz aniversário em 31 de março".

"Áries", Peter respondeu.

"Certo, Áries e Libra, então! Ha! Isso vai ser ótimo, Rabicho! Você vai me ajudar, certo?"

"Sim!", Peter riu, sua cabeça indo para cima e para baixo.

"Excelente! Certo, deixa eu ver… a gente precisa começar de um jeito inofensivo. Você sabe, não quero que ele perceba imediatamente. O que nós vamos fazer é um horóscopo básico — sem muita fantasia — e fazer com que ele se torne realidade! Eu e você vamos ter que fazer com que tudo que escrevermos aconteça com eles naquele dia".

"Parece legal! Sabe o que ia ser muito engraçado?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça e Peter riu, continuando. "Nós deveríamos dizer que Snape é perfeito para o Sirius! Haha! Ele não ia adorar isso!"

Eu não pude evitar gargalhar com a imagem que apareceu na minha cabeça da cara do Sirius quando ele lesse esse tipo de previsão! "Sim, isso iria ser hilário, Pete. Hmm… talvez a gente possa usar isso também. Mas, principalmente, vamos nos concentrar em fazer o Remus e Sirius acreditarem que eles são perfeitos um para o outro — envergonhá-los como o Aluado me envergonhou!"

"Sim, você está certo. Isso ia ser a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Imagine, Remus e Sirius juntos — como um casal! Ha!"

"Exatamente! Ótimo, vamos fazer isso então. Pete, me ajude a pensar num horóscopo inteligente e inofensivo para publicar no jornal de segunda".

— x —

**POV DO REMUS **

Sentei na sala comunal deserta da Grifinória, curvado em uma cadeira perto do fogo, apreciando o barulho da madeira queimando que interrompia o silêncio. Embora não estivesse frio na sala, senti um arrepio, e enrolei minha capa com mais força pelo meu corpo, tentando organizar os eventos dos últimos dois dias.

_Por que_ eu tinha agido contra a vontade de James? _Por quê_? Eu estava tão arrependido agora. Mas, de verdade, eu só pensei em ajudar. James e Lily — Aquário e Sagitário — eles eram _perfeitos _um para o outro, e James estava jogando tudo aquilo fora. Era óbvio que ele estava nervoso demais para contar a ela o que ele sentia. E tudo o que eu quis foi sutilmente dar uma pista para Lily, fazê-la ver o quanto James tinha a oferecer. Eu só queria ver meu amigo feliz. Mas tudo tinha dado tão errado. Será que James nunca mais ia falar comigo?

As palavras que Sirius dissera a James quando saí do quarto ainda ecoavam nas minhas orelhas. "_Por que você teve que ser tão malvado com ele, seu babaca? Você magoou o Aluado! Eu pensei que nós tínhamos feito um pacto, você e eu, de proteger Remus. Ele já passa por bastante coisa sem ter você gritando com ele!_". Fiquei surpreso com o modo rápido como Sirius agiu em minha defesa. Ele e James eram praticamente inseparáveis desde que eu os conheço. Mas, dessa vez, ele estava do _meu _lado. Me comoveu profundamente saber que ele estava tão disposto a estar do meu lado, mas também foi um pouco humilhante. Me proteger? Eles achavam mesmo que precisavam me proteger? Eu me vi desejando que eles pudessem entender as motivações que me levaram a ser a pessoa que me tornei.

Ser um lobisomem não era fácil, como eles sabiam. Mas, apesar da minha aparência exterior e do efeito que a lua tinha no meu corpo uma vez por mês, eu não era fraco. Pelo contrário. Fisicamente eu era até que forte. Apesar de, ou mais provavelmente por causa disso, eu escolhi não deixar a raiva guiar minhas ações. Sempre fui uma pessoa emotiva, e sabia que se deixasse meu coração agir por impulso, poderia acabar com sérios problemas. Eu não podia arriscar machucar alguém e, por isso, fiz um voto para mim mesmo de sempre pensar as coisas pela lógica e com calma, observando todos os aspectos antes de reagir em qualquer situação. É claro, eu parecia ter falhado na minha resolução na opinião do James a respeito dos problemas com a Lily.

"Remus?", uma voz familiar tirou minha atenção do fogo, e eu me virei para olhar o rosto preocupado de Sirius Black.

O brilho dourado do fogo iluminava um lado de seu rosto, deixando o outro nas sombras, mas eu ainda podia distinguir o sorriso leve nos seus lábios e o brilho de seus olhos, ainda mais realçados pela escuridão. Ofereci um sorriso fraco em retorno, mas não havia alegria nele. Me sentia terrível, como se tivesse arruinado mais do que uma amizade hoje, e simplesmente não podia encontrar com o olhar dele.

"Remus, não é sua culpa, você sabe", ele disse gentilmente. "James só está chateado agora. Ele pode ser um babaca total quando ele está com raiva".

"Não", disse, encarando aqueles olhos brilhantes. "Foi minha culpa. Eu mereci".

"Aluado… pare". Ele estendeu uma mão, como se estivesse prestes a colocá-la no meu ombro numa tentativa de me confortar, mas deve ter desistido. "Você está sempre se culpando por tudo. Por que não consegue entender que nem tudo é sua culpa?"

"Mas _foi_ minha culpa, Sirius! Fui _eu_ que fui sozinho falar com Lily. _Eu _que mostrei para ela o livro de astrologia. Fui _eu. _James está certo — eu deveria aprender a não me meter na vida dos outros".

Sirius puxou uma cadeira do meu lado. Ele sentou em silêncio por um instante, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, como se em contemplação profunda.

"Às vezes…" ele disse, finalmente. "… nós fazemos coisas que nós _pensamos _que são as melhores naquela hora. Mas, então, elas se voltam contra nós. Às vezes nós queremos _tanto _mostrar para nossos amigos como nos importamos, que faríamos _qualquer coisa _para fazê-los perceber isso. A lealdade pode cegar uma pessoa às vezes, Aluado. Ela pode nos fazer agir de maneira idiota".

Uma expressão de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Sirius e eu sabia que as palavras dele não eram só uma reflexão sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo e com James, mas também sobre o que ele tinha feito comigo naquele mesmo ano.

"Almofadinhas, por favor… eu já te desculpei".

Devagar, ele virou o olhar para mim e forçou um sorriso. "Eu sei", ele disse baixinho. "Mas às vezes eu não consigo perdoar a mim mesmo".

Eu engoli a seco, totalmente perdido no arrependimento dos seus olhos profundos.

"Você também é assim, Aluado", ele disse. "Você vai continuar se culpando até muito tempo depois do James ter te desculpado. Ah, e ele _vai _te desculpar, não se preocupe. Ele vai perceber o quanto você fez por ele, e depois vai implorar pelo seu perdão por ter sido tão imbecil".

Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso. Sirius sempre teve um jeito com as palavras que me animava.

"Ouso dizer que esse é um título apropriado para ele no momento", eu brinquei. "Quer dizer, ficar com tanto medo de se aproximar da Lily e tudo isso..."

"Sim", Sirius riu, percebendo o que eu queria dizer. "_Tem _que ter algum jeito dele aliviar essa tensão sexual!"

Eu ri de leve da brincadeira, sentindo o peso no meu coração aliviar um pouco. Sirius estava certo, eu sabia. James _iria _me desculpar. E, até lá, eu faria o que ele quisesse para acertar as coisas.

"Sirius?"

"Sim?", ele se virou para olhar para mim, seu rosto envolto pela luz do fogo, moldando as expressões do seu rosto e o vulcão alto e bagunçado no topo da cabeça. Não consegui não rir quando percebi. Tinha ficado tão envolvido na minha própria tristeza por causa de James que quase tinha esquecido do probleminha dele em Transfiguração.

"Talvez eu devesse arrumar isso para você…", apontei o cabelo dele. "Antes que seja hora do jantar".

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, tremendo pelo contato. "Ah, sim, _por favor, _Aluado! Eu acho que não iria agüentar a humilhação de novo".

Eu sorri e puxei minha varinha da capa, apontando para o cabelo de Sirius.

"Você tem _certeza _que sabe o que está fazendo?"

"Não se preocupe, Sirius. Eu li sobre isso em um livro uma vez".

"Ah, ótimo…" ele murmurou. "Um livro. Perfeito".

"Capillus Recuro!"

Houve um flash breve, no qual Sirius estremeceu, os olhos fechados se apertando como se ele estivesse com medo de ver que tipo de desastre eu tinha feito com seu cabelo, geralmente macio e suave. Sorri e voltei a sentar na minha cadeira, satisfeito pela primeira vez naquele dia por ter feito um trabalho direito.

Devagar, Sirius abriu os olhos e levou a mão na cabeça de novo para testar o resultado do feitiço. Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa e gratidão quando ele encontrou seu cabelo macio, suave e flexível como sempre.

"Você conseguiu! Obrigado, Aluado! Eu te devo uma!"

"Não foi nada", eu sorri. "Agora, o que você me diz da gente ir jantar? Eu estou faminto!".

Ele sorriu. "É um bom plano". E, juntos, caminhamos até o Salão Principal.

* * *

_Notas da tradutora e da beta: como sempre, muito obrigada pelas reviews! A história daqui para frente só fica mais e mais legal!_

_Ps da tradutora: oooooh, eles não são fofos?E ter uma camiseta do Ziggy Stardust não é a cara do Sirius? (para quem não sabe, Ziggy Stardust é um personagem criado pelo cantor David Bowie no álbum _"_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_")

_Ps da beta: eu amo o James. Ele não é fofo e maléfico?_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

Tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
Betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Cinco**

**POV DO JAMES **

Confie em mim: você pode saber muito sobre como uma pessoa encara a vida pela maneira que ela voa em uma vassoura. Como essa pessoa lida com a liberdade de estar solta no céu? Ela paira timidamente, pouco acima do chão, como Peter, ou se lança loucamente pelas nuvens em uma corrida precipitada e impetuosa, como Sirius? Ou talvez seja como Remus, mergulhando graciosamente pelo ar, aproveitando o prazer simples de sentir o vento bagunçar seus cabelos e acariciar seu rosto. Ou então como eu, planando livremente, glorificado pelas nuvens, meneando para cima e vendo o chão passar rápido lá embaixo e puxando o ar — frio e doce — para dentro dos meus pulmões.

Na minha opinião, esses vôos servem como uma referência de como você vai viver sua vida. Veja só, a timidez do Peter, a coragem impetuosa de Sirius, a graça digna de Remus e minha exuberância são todas refletidas em cima de uma vassoura. Sim, para mim, voar é uma metáfora para a vida — ou você se esconde dela, ou se lança loucamente nela, a aceita com gentil estoicismo ou a saboreia completamente — a escolha é sua. Quanto a mim, eu escolhi a última opção e, por causa disso, eu também resolvi aproveitar o máximo da minha vida.

Minha vida gira em torno de coisas simples na verdade: amizade, amor, risada, diversão, aprendizagem, trabalho, aceitação e, bem, uma certa quantidade de brincadeiras, é claro!

Agora, a respeito disso tudo, vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias. O episódio de astrologia Remus/Lily realmente me abalou. Sabe, a Lily é... bem, ela simplesmente... eu... eu a amo. De verdade, mais do que eu poderia acreditar, para ser sincero, e isso é um pouco assustador — de um jeito estimulante e latejante, assustador de uma forma _boa. _Mas eu também valorizo meus amigos, meus irmãos, de certo modo, muito mesmo. Nossa amizade é muito importante para eu guardar rancor, e o amor, especialmente como eu sinto por Lily, é precioso demais para eu desistir em um simples tombo. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas... alguém que desiste fácil eu tenho certeza que não. E também não sou tão idiota e orgulhoso para não poder perdoar meu amigo bobo e bem-intencionado que, do seu jeito bem suspeito, tenho que admitir, só estava tentando me ajudar.

Então, basicamente, é o seguinte: eu amo Lily com todo meu coração e nunca vou desistir dela. E eu perdôo o Aluado, meu irmão maroto, por… por ser o preocupado Aluado. MAS, lembre-se do que eu disse sobre meu entusiasmo essencial pela vida e pelas coisas que eu amo — tenha em mente, eu _amo _fazer brincadeiras! Então, por mais bem-intencionado que ele tenha sido, eu ainda iria orgulhosamente fazer a brincadeira das brincadeiras — envolvendo amor, como ele tinha feito comigo — com meu querido e doce Aluado — e com o Sirius também, só para aproveitar!

Agora, eu só precisava organizar as coisas…

Ahh — o primeiro a acordar — SIM! Ainda era bem cedo quando me tirei da minha aconchegante cama. Quase odiei deixar aquele caloroso ninho, mas os pensamentos sobre a minha brincadeira estavam rodando em minha cabeça e dormir mais era praticamente impossível — estava muito empolgado com o que planejava fazer.

Do meu lado, meus companheiros dormiam alegremente — Remus respirando profundamente por trás das cortinas de sua cama; Sirius, as cortinas abertas como sempre, murmurava no seu sono, uma das pernas para fora das cobertas, caída para fora da cama... _Como ele consegue dormir desse jeito!_; e Peter, as cortinas também abertas, roncando de leve e enterrado embaixo de lençóis e cobertores. _E como, pelos deuses, o Rabicho consegue dormir todo coberto desse jeito? Eu iria sufocar!_

Andei em silêncio até minha mesa e sorri ao notar a camiseta do Sirius jogada lá, coberta com a poeira cinza pela minha limpeza do dia anterior. "É isso mesmo, Pontas!", me reprovei. "Isso vai ensiná-lo uma lição! Sujar uma camiseta. Que mestre maligno da vingança você é!". Censurei minhas sarcásticas reclamações interiores, me confortando pela noção de que se eu conseguisse fazer essa brincadeira do jeito que queria, iria ter minha vingança — uma vingança boa e satisfatória, mas não maldosa, cruel ou algo assim.

Um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios. Peguei um pergaminho, uma pena e a revista do Peter. Ri quando notei a página marcada — a infame 'página 42'. _Auto-exame nos seios! Pobre e iludido Peter! _Corri de volta para minha cama, fechando as cortinas ao redor de novo. _Ok… vamos ver…_ Folheei a revista até chegar na página do ridículo horóscopo e procurei por Áries.

Áries … ahhh sim… que coisas completamente implausíveis eu vou prever para você, Sirius, meu amigo? Hmmm… eu prevejo que você vai engravidar a McGonagall! SIM! É isso! É por isso que você fez aparecer aquele macaco na aula outro dia. Você queria que ela brincasse com o _seu _macaco, não é, seu safado. Ha! Não… não… talvez não. Ela é muito… severa.. não o seu tipo, né? Ummm…certo, vamos tentar outra coisa então. Eu prevejo que você vai… fazer algo tipicamente Sirius — alguma proeza ousada, perigosa e idiota que não vai dar certo (como se isso fosse uma surpresa) e você irá acabar... hmmm… em Azkaban! Não… não… isso é ridículo e cruel demais, até para um babaca como você, cara! Sim... eu deveria começar com pouco… talvez... hmmm... preciso pensar melhor.

Ok, indo em frente. Que tal Libra? Querido, bondoso e intrometido Aluado, vamos ver o que posso inventar para você!

Eu ri pelo tom artificial das descrições dos horóscopos, tentando imaginar a mim e aos meus amigos enquanto os lia.

Vamos ver… só por curiosidade — não que eu confie nessa bobeira, se você quer saber — mas, só para rir um pouco, vamos ver o que o horóscopo diz para Aquário:

"Avance para a linha de batalha, Aquário. Quer você esteja dando ordens —  
_Hmm… sim, eu gosto dessa idéia!  
_— ou apenas falando sozinho —  
_Isso me soa estranhamente familiar!  
_— com certeza será brilhante!  
_Mas é claro!  
_Levante-se da lama de sempre —  
_Essa seria a aula de Poções...  
_— para caminhar em frente —  
_Eu prefiro voar, muito obrigado!  
_— com passos largos e decididos".  
_Decididos, sim… decididamente para pregar uma peça!_

Sorri, balançando a cabeça. Na minha opinião, esses horóscopos são tão incrivelmente genéricos que é possível interpretá-los para significarem qualquer coisa. Bem… desse jeito não podia ser! Não, eu precisava fazer os meus um pouco mais específicos!

Agora, vamos dar uma olhada no horóscopo do Remus:

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com alguém que você normalmente nem perceberia. É algo muito bom você ter a mente aberta, porque essa pessoa pode se mostrar maravilhosa! Você irá querer manter seu planejamento durante o meio do dia — no entanto, se sentirá mais nervoso do que o normal e irá querer ficar com os pés firmes no chão".

Hmmm… certo, isso é… muito patético e entediante, na verdade! Acho que preciso temperá-lo um pouco. Vamos tentar assim:

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com alguém que você conhece há algum tempo, mas não deu muito crédito no passado".

_Sim, isso vai funcionar. Sirius poderia ser essa pessoa… mas, pensando bem… Sirius tendo uma conversa intelectual (!) de manhã (!). Como eu e Peter poderíamos fazer isso acontecer? Como poderíamos fazer Sirius ter sequer uma conversa normal ou mesmo uma conversa monossilábica logo de manhã? Ele fica praticamente em coma até às 10! Hmmm… talvez seja melhor mudar. Vamos tentar com alguém diferente…_

Ok, mudando para…:

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com quem você pode ter tido algum momento de tensão ultimamente".  
_Esse seria **eu**, é claro!_

"É algo muito bom você ter a mente aberta —"  
_Ehhh… não! Não gostei dessa idéia — Remus e eu 'com a mente aberta'! Credo! NÃO. Me parece, pelo que vi no outro dia, que isso é algo para ele e Sirius — ha! Mas… ok, vamos tentar partir daí e seguir adiante. Acho que vou mudar para **isso**_:

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com quem você pode ter tido algum momento de tensão ultimamente. É algo muito bom vocês dois estejam dispostos a perdoar e esquecer —"  
_Sim! Agora, sim!_

"— porque essa pessoa pode se mostrar maravilhosa!"  
_Não, não, isso está bem ruim. Mudando de novo:_

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com que você pode ter tido algum momento de tensão ultimamente. É algo muito bom vocês dois estejam dispostos a perdoar e esquecer porque, no decorrer do dia, essa amizade pode te ajudar —"  
_Hmm… como? Como posso ajudá-lo? Ah! Já sei…_

"— quando você estiver se sentindo mais nervoso do que o normal durante uma atividade particularmente estressante —"  
_Poções! Remy ODEIA Poções! Eu posso me oferecer para ajudá-lo — ele sempre se dá mal. Hmmm… ok, mas eu preciso forçar um pouco para que ele saiba que é à aula de Poções a que estou me referindo. Vamos ver…_

"Você irá conseguir navegar através —"  
_Não, melhor "voar através"…_

"— das preocupações com problemas borbulhantes —"  
_Sim! Agora parece que é Poções!_

"— com essa ajuda. Lembre-se, Libra, para ter um amigo é preciso ser um amigo".

Ok, pode não ser o horóscopo mais excitante do mundo da magia, mas… bem, vai ter que servir. Agora, vamos ver o Sirius! Começando com pouco… com algo inofensivo… Ah, inferno, vamos esquecer isso! Vamos fazer Black se enfurecer! Ele não acredita nessa besteira mesmo… mas, vamos tentar. O que o horóscopo dele diz:

"Você terá uma rara oportunidade para encontrar alguém que pode ser muito especial, Áries. Quem é essa pessoa incrível que parece ter saído dos seus sonhos para a sua vida? Fique de olho!"

Ehhh… não! Vamos tentar a versão Potter:

"Você terá uma rara oportunidade para descobrir sentimentos intensos escondidos por..."  
_Quem? Remus? Não, vamos esperar… AH! Já sei! Sim! A idéia do Pete! Snape, é claro. Quando é mesmo o aniversário daquele idiota? Sim, lembrei, ele é de Câncer — aquele caranguejo. Ha! Eu lembro do Aluado comentar isso quando ele leu a ficha do Snape, na detenção que nós fizemos juntos organizando os arquivos da escola no ano passado. _

**_Flashback _**

"Ei, olha isso!", Remus disse rindo enquanto chacoalhava uma ficha na mão. "O aniversário do Severus Snape é dia 13 de Julho. Ele é de Câncer — o caranguejo. Que apropriado!".

"Sim!", eu concordei, rindo enquanto voltava para os meus arquivos e bocejava. _Droga, isso era entediante e chato! Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? Quatro, cinco horas? Não acredito que estou aqui e não no treino de Quadribol. Droga de Sirius por nos arrastar nessa brincadeira idiota com os sonserinos! E olha só para ele — sentado lá, todo contente, colocando anotações incriminatórias no meio dos arquivos da Sonserina..._

Sirius gargalhava enquanto fazia suas anotações idiotas nos arquivos que ele deveria estar organizando, como o resto de nós. Ele estava sentado na ponta de uma grande mesa de madeira, preguiçosamente balançando uma das pernas para frente e para trás, o som das risadas ecoando pela sala e irritando a todos nós. "Eu devia ter imaginado que aquele imbecil seria uma doença para vida inteira!", ele disse.

"Minha tia tinha câncer, mas ela teve alta no ano passado", Peter comentou timidamente enquanto colocava em ordem alfabética uma pequena pilha de arquivos.

"Sério? Que bom, Peter", Remus sorriu. "Então está tudo bem com ela?"

Peter concordou.

_**Fim do Flashback **_

Ok, então... sim, vamos usar Snape, o canceriano, como o escolhido por quem Sirius de repente vai descobrir seus sentimentos. Ha! Aposto que o Remus vai lembrar que Snape é de câncer. Começando de novo… vamos reescrever isso para a leitura atenta do sr. Black:

"Áries, você terá uma rara oportunidade para descobrir sentimentos intensos escondidos por um certo canceriano".  
_Hmm... como eu posso mostrar que é o Snape? Que tal…_

"Quem é essa pessoa nariguda e sombria, mas maravilhosa, que parece ter saído dos seus sonhos para a sua vida? Fique de olho!"

Ha! Sim! Ahaha, Sirius não vai gostar nem um pouco dessa previsão! Não mesmo! Eu sorri pela imagem do Sirius furioso na minha cabeça e reli as previsões do horóscopo para os dois:

"Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã, Libra, te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com quem você pode ter tido algum momento de tensão ultimamente. É algo muito bom que vocês dois estejam dispostos a perdoar e esquecer porque, no decorrer do dia, essa amizade pode te ajudar quando você estiver se sentindo mais nervoso do que o normal durante uma atividade particularmente estressante. Você irá conseguir voar através das preocupações com problemas borbulhantes com essa ajuda. Lembre-se, Libra, para ter um amigo é preciso ser um amigo".

e:

"Áries, você terá uma rara oportunidade para descobrir sentimentos intensos escondidos por um certo canceriano. Quem é essa pessoa nariguda e sombria, mas maravilhosa, que parece ter saído dos seus sonhos para a sua vida? Fique de olho!"

Sim, cara, você definitivamente vai ter que ficar de olho nele! Ha!

Eu ri de novo e cuidadosamente re-copiei as previsões, junto com os outros falsos horóscopos reescritos da revista do Peter, em um pedaço de pergaminho limpo para a publicação no Quill. Li tudo mais uma vez, mentalmente me prometendo tentar melhorar no próximo horóscopo. Iria recrutar Peter para me ajudar.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos murmúrios de Remus, que parecia estar despertando. Coloquei o pergaminho no bolso e pensei em como poderia fazer as pazes com ele antes de segunda-feira, quando, de acordo com o horóscopo "especial" dele, nós dois estaríamos bem novamente.

Ouvi os barulhos dele se espreguiçando. Sorrindo, abri minhas cortinas e sussurrei: "Aluado? Você está acordado?".

Um segundo depois, uma cabeça castanho-aloirada bagunçada apareceu timidamente de trás da cama. "Olá, Pontas. Bom dia…", ele sussurrou em resposta, a voz suave e hesitante. _Ahhh, ainda com medo que eu esteja bravo com você, né, Remus?_

"Bom dia,", eu respondi. "Estava pensando em descer para tomar café da manhã. Me acompanha?"

Seus olhos se abriram um pouco pela surpresa, mas ele sorriu amavelmente, seu rosto corando de óbvio alívio e satisfação. "Claro! Espere só eu lavar o rosto e trocar de roupa…"

"Ok, mas seja rápido. Estou tão faminto que poderia devorar um elfo doméstico!", eu sorri.

"Credo, Pontas, isso é nojento!", Aluado respondeu rindo, seu nariz se contorcendo de nojo — _até que é bonitinho quando ele faz isso_ — e ele saiu graciosamente da cama. Ele andou até a porta, mas parou diante dela e se virou para me olhar. Seu rosto parecia registrar uma apreensão triste e uma necessidade intensa de segurança.

"Jamie", ele perguntou, a voz baixa e hesitante, "está tudo bem… você e eu? Você ainda está bravo comigo?"

Eu mordi o lábio. Ainda estava um pouco irritado — toda vez que me lembrava da Lily rindo na aula de Transfiguração, meu estômago revirava — mas, eu sabia que no fundo Remus tinha tido boas intenções com as suas ações astrológicas.

"Não, Aluado, eu não estou mais bravo com você", respondi honestamente. "Na verdade, sinto muito por ter agido como um idiota. Você me desculpa pela minha explosão?"

Ele sorriu abertamente. "Está tudo bem, James. Eu mereci. Me desculpe por me meter. Eu só queria mesmo ajudar, mas não deveria ter agido contra sua vontade".

Eu levantei a mão, acenando. "Tudo bem, nós dois fomos idiotas… mas está tudo bem agora. Vamos seguir em frente... para o café da manhã, mas especificamente! Anda logo. Eu estou com fome! Precisamos descer e garantir nossa parte antes que esses dois comilões preguiçosos acordem!"

Remus me deu um olhar antes de sair do quarto que aqueceu meu coração — eu odiava brigar com aquele lobo bobo! Preferia muito mais ser amigo dele!

— x —

**POV DA LILY **

Bons amigos são como flores — cada um é único em sua beleza, e ninguém consegue ter demais. Eu conheci muitos bons amigos em Hogwarts, mas nenhum deles tão próximos como os quatro garotos que se denominavam Os Marotos.

Por exemplo, embora Peter seja nervoso, tímido e tenso por natureza, ele pode ser muito comunicativo e inteligente quando quer. Ele apóia aqueles com quem se importa e faz o que pode para deixar seus amigos felizes. Remus é muito generoso. Ele se importa mais com os seus amigos do que com ele mesmo às vezes, o que pode ser um pouco preocupante, mas eu sei que ele está apenas tentando mostrar gratidão pelas amizades que foram concedidas a ele. Ele sempre sabe o que dizer para fazer uma pessoa se sentir melhor, e eu estou muito grata a ele por nossa conversa na biblioteca. Acho que me deu o empurrão que eu precisava para levar as coisas para frente.

E Sirius… bem, ele e eu não nos damos muito bem, especialmente depois de uma saída desastrosa no quarto ano — que, conseqüentemente, foi a única vez em que saímos juntos. Mesmo assim, sei que ele é uma boa pessoa, e ele tem um certo charme e carisma que são irresistíveis. É confiante, ousado e impulsivo, mas tem um bom coração. E também tem o James — o amigo mais doce, honesto e leal que uma pessoa pode ter. Você sempre sabe o que esperar do James. Ele às vezes fica meio perdido nos próprios pensamentos, mas, normalmente, é muito atento e sensível às necessidades dos outros. Sem mencionar o fato de que... bem... ele é _lindo_. Não do jeito macho, musculoso e 'imã de garotas' de Sirius. Nem nas características quietas, reservadas e etéreas de Remus. James é diferente. Ele é verdadeiro e perceptivo e, melhor de tudo, sempre vai atrás do que acredita. Há uma característica de comando em James — não porque ele emana respeito, mas porque, ao conhecê-lo, não tem como não confiar nele.

Eu tinha as coisas planejadas na cabeça. Naquele dia, logo cedo, iria até James e falaria com ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se a conversa com Remus e as risadas em Transfiguração nunca tivessem ocorrido. É claro, era muito mais fácil de falar do que de fazer.

Eu pensei no que Remus tinha me mostrado sobre a conexão romântica entre Aquário e Sagitário e não conseguia tirar aquela passagem da minha cabeça. As palavras eram lindas para mim. Elas falavam de _nós, _da nossa compatibilidade e do amor que tínhamos um pelo outro. Só esperava que aquilo se tornasse verdade. Eu queria tanto acreditar. Na manhã seguinte, corri para a biblioteca e vasculhei os livros até descobrir a seção de Astrologia. Enquanto passava página por página, fiquei encantada com a precisão das descrições. Sagitário parecia perfeito para mim como uma luva… bem, exceto pela parte do "superficial". Eu mal usava maquiagem!

Escolhi um livro da pilha — o que mais descrevia as características de Aquário e Sagitário e seu amor um pelo outro — e fiz um empréstimo na biblioteca. Madame Pince me olhou de um jeito engraçado, mas não comentou nada, e eu corri para meu dormitório para ter privacidade. Sentei lá por horas, totalmente entretida nas características traçadas pelas estrelas e nas compatibilidades dos elementos. Podia entender claramente por que Remus era tão fascinado pelo assunto. Embora houvesse algumas discrepâncias que variavam de pessoa para pessoa, havia muita coisa correta.

Carreguei o livro comigo para o Salão Principal na manhã seguinte, mas, antes que eu pudesse sentar para aproveitar suas páginas, mudei meus planos. James Potter e Remus Lupin estavam sentados lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória — eram os únicos lá, aliás — conversando animadamente. Droga! Por que justo hoje James tinha decidido que era uma boa idéia sair da cama enquanto o sol mal tinha se levantado no céu? Eu não costumava gostar muito das manhãs, mas eram raras as ocasiões em que qualquer um dos quatro garotos aparecia na mesa do café da manhã.

Suspirei, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Bem, era minha chance. Com cuidado, me aproximei da mesa, chegando perto dos dois garotos por trás sem fazer barulho. Eles estavam comendo ovos com torradas como se não houvesse amanhã. Os outros dois marotos não estavam por perto. Eu parei para ouvir a conversa, sem querer interrompê-los ainda.

Olhei para o livro em minhas mãos — Astrologia para principiantes — e não pude evitar sorrir. Tinha aprendido muito com aquelas páginas nos últimos dias e sabia como eu e James éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Claro, sempre havia a possibilidade de James não pensar o mesmo sobre mim. Ele não tinha parecido muito animado com a minha súbita aparição em Transfiguração no outro dia. Ainda me lembrava de como seu rosto corou — por vergonha ou raiva, não tenho certeza — e me arrependia da minha atitude.

"… e aí, eu fui obrigado a fazer um ziguezague para o outro lado no último segundo. Você deveria ter visto, Aluado! Aquele balaço passou a um centímetro do meu rosto!"

Quadribol. _É claro_.

Inspirando fundo, busquei coragem e limpei minha garganta. A conversa deles morreu instantaneamente enquanto os dois pares de olhos se voltaram para mim. James parecia surpreso, os olhos azuis bem abertos e o rosto corando por algum tipo de emoção escondida.

"Bom dia, rapazes", eu disse alegremente, apontando para a cadeira vazia ao lado de James. "Esse lugar está ocupado?"

"Nã… não...", James murmurou. "Por favor..."

Remus escondeu um sorriso com as mãos, voltando o olhar para o seu café da manhã. Eu notei que ele estava se esforçando para não rir, mas sabia que ele era determinado. Tinha ouvido rumores de que ele e James tinham brigado por causa do incidente com astrologia, e imaginei que, agora que eles tinham se acertado, Remus não ia querer James bravo com ele de novo. Dei um olhar rápido para ele e sentei ao lado de James.

Não tinha certeza do que iria dizer, na verdade. Me sentia mal por tê-lo envergonhado na aula, mas estava hesitando para pedir desculpas. O idiota _precisava _de um choque para fazê-lo ver a realidade. Eu estava mostrando interesse nele havia meses e ele nunca tinha me convidado para sair. Talvez ele não sentisse a mesma coisa por mim. Mas, não, eu sabia que tinha algo ali — todos os olhares escondidos, as bochechas vermelhas, o jeito que ele ficava quieto quando me via — eram sinais que eu já tinha visto antes e sabia o que significavam. Talvez tudo pudesse dar certo. Se desse, eu deveria agradecer — pelo menos um pouco — o Remus.

James e Remus ficaram em silêncio, comendo seus cafés da manhã. Como eu queria saber o que se passava por aquela cabeça bagunçada. Olhei para ele com carinho — o cabelo tão negro... como eu queria correr meus dedos por ele e domar aquela aparência desobediente...

Fiquei chocada comigo mesma, piscando, e senti meu rosto corar. Por sorte, James pareceu não notar. Eu respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração disparado. O que é que ele fazia comigo? Havia algo nele que era diferente de todos os outros garotos — algo _especial_.

A tensão no ar se intensificou enquanto o silêncio permaneceu. Desse jeito não iria dar.

Finalmente, sentindo meu olhar, ele se virou para mim com aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis. Eu tinha certeza de que me perderia naquele mar se olhasse por muito tempo.

"James?", eu disse.

Suas bochechas avermelharam, de um jeito tão charmoso, e eu sorri. "Sim, Lily?"

Lancei um olhar rápido para Remus, que estava rindo como louco ao lado de James. Ele se recusou a me olhar, fingindo estar interessado no seu prato de café da manhã.

Voltei minha atenção para James. "Eu… hmmmm… você sabe se já decidiram nossos parceiros para Adivinhação?"

Ele me olhou com uma combinação de intensa curiosidade e um pouco de cautela. "Eu… não. Eu acho que não".

"Ah", eu disse calmamente, embora meu coração estivesse disparado. Era agora ou nunca — só um pequeno ato que o fizesse saber o que eu sentia. "Bem…", falei, levantando da mesa, o livro abraçado possessivamente contra o peito. "Eu espero que me coloquem junto com _você_."

_Pense **nisso**, James Potter!_

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram de um jeito adorável quando eu me abaixei e dei um beijo rápido na sua testa. Então, antes que me descontrolasse completamente, eu andei até a saída e gritei "Te vejo na aula" por cima dos meus ombros ao fechar a porta.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora e da beta: milhões de "obrigada" pelas reviews de vocês, elas fazem nossa alegria!**_

**_PS: quem também adorou os momentos filosóficos do James levanta a mão! (Calíope e Dana acenando freneticamente... o/ )_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

Tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
Betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Seis**

* * *

**POV DO REMUS **

A manhã de segunda-feira começou como qualquer outra. Levantei cedo, tomando cuidado para não acordar meus parceiros de dormitório, e fui tomar um banho quente. Estava agradecido pelo banheiro estar vazio e eu poder ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos. Coloquei minhas roupas limpas em uma cadeira, me despi e entrei no chuveiro.

Enquanto deixava a água quente cair sobre mim, pensei nos absurdos dos últimos dias. Como as coisas tinham sido loucas! Ainda não tinha certeza _por que _James tinha me desculpado tão prontamente, mas estava agradecido por ele tê-lo feito. No fundo, eu sabia que ele não iria conseguir ficar bravo comigo por muito tempo. Nós éramos amigos há quase seis anos, e, durante esse tempo, passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Isso _tinha _que contar para alguma coisa.

Mesmo assim, o pensamento me incomodou por uma razão desconhecida. James sempre tinha sido generoso e bondoso, mas... vê-lo voltar atrás tão facilmente parecia fora do normal. Talvez aquela conversa — ou melhor, gritaria — que Sirius teve com ele realmente o atingiu.

De qualquer forma, não iria insistir no assunto por mais tempo. Tinha outras coisas com que me preocupar. Por exemplo, como eu iria sobreviver à aula de Poções mais tarde. O professor Scythe estava pegando pesado nas lições ultimamente, e, embora ele tivesse aversão a todos os alunos da Grifinória, parecia que todo seu ódio estava voltado para mim ultimamente. Eu era um ótimo aluno na maioria das matérias e, mesmo em Poções, conseguia notas decentes. Mesmo assim, eu com certeza seria bem melhor sem a perseguição constante do professor.

Depois de tirar o xampu e condicionador, desliguei o chuveiro e sequei meu cabelo. Ele já estava bem longo — alcançando meus olhos na frente e na altura dos ombros atrás. Eu atribuía o crescimento rápido ao meu metabolismo de lobisomem. Parecia que qualquer alteração no meu corpo — não importava o quão insignificante — se curava em um período de tempo sobrenatural. Ah, não que eu não tivesse minha quantia de cicatrizes. Bem o contrário. Mas eu tinha aprendido a lidar com _isso_ há muito tempo.

Eu me sequei rápido, me comprazendo pela grossura das toalhas da escola. Elas eram macias e suaves e muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha em casa. Ou talvez fosse porque meus pais ficavam atentos para não me deixarem usar nenhuma toalha boa, com medo que eu a rasgasse em pedaços.

Dispensei os pensamentos depressivos e me vesti, parando na frente do espelho para colocar meu cabelo em ordem.

"Encantador!", o espelho proclamou, e eu sorri para ele.

Peguei meu pijama e me apressei para o dormitório para me aprontar para o café da manhã.

— x —

O Salão Principal estava repleto do som de vozes ansiosas na hora em que eu e meus amigos finalmente chegamos para o café da manhã. Sirius tinha levantado por último e tinha nos pedido para esperar por ele. Como eu podia recusar depois dele ter tão nobremente ido contra James por minha causa? Eu já tinha lhe dito muitas vezes que podia lutar minhas próprias batalhas, mas ele insistia em "tomar conta" de mim. Não tenho certeza por que. A idéia de pena — de qualquer um deles — me enchia de raiva.

Sentamos à mesa da Grifinória, e eu pude ver James nervosamente examinando o salão. Eu pensei em como Lily tinha dado aquele beijo rápido e inocente na testa dele e como o rosto dele tinha se transformado — primeiro em medo e depois em intensa alegria em questão de segundos. Não pude evitar sorrir ao ver o que ele estava fazendo, porque eu sabia quem ele procurava. Ainda bem que eu estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, ou James teria ficado aborrecido comigo com certeza.

Logo Lily entrou no Salão Principal e vi James acenar para ela. _Ficando corajoso, Pontas!_, eu sorri orgulhoso. Ela lançou um sorriso charmoso e correu para nossa mesa, sentando ao lado dele. Sirius me lançou um olhar curioso, e eu sussurrei a palavra "depois".

Na metade do café da manhã, o correio das corujas finalmente chegou. Observei enquanto uma coruja marrom fez um rasante ao redor da cabeça de Sirius antes de graciosamente derrubar um pacote dentro da farinha de aveia dele. Um pouco da farinha de aveia se espalhou, caindo no cabelo de Sirius e cobrindo seu nariz. James e Peter começaram a rir e eu casualmente me estiquei para recuperar o que ainda podia ser salvo da minha cópia do Quill.

"Eu fico com isso", disse, como se nada fora do comum tivesse acontecido.

James e Peter continuaram rindo enquanto Sirius passou a mão na cabeça, sentindo a farinha de aveia grudada nela e olhando suas mãos meladas com horror.

"Céus... não meu cabelo. Não_ de novo_!"

Eu mordi o lábio, tentando não rir enquanto ele levantava frustrado da mesa e corria para o quarto. Pobre Sirius. Não deveríamos rir tanto às custas dele, mas aquela ironia era bem engraçada.

Sentindo um pouco de culpa — afinal, era _meu _jornal — me levantei para segui-lo. Ouvi James me chamar, mas ignorei. Talvez ainda desse tempo de arrumar o cabelo de Sirius antes da aula começar se me apressasse.

Encontrei Sirius no dormitório, resmungando furiosamente enquanto tentava tirar os pedaços de pasta bege que já começava a secar no seu cabelo outros tempos negro e brilhante.

"Sirius...?" disse por precaução, entrando no dormitório.

Ele não olhou para mim, só continuou a se olhar no espelho. "Grahhh! Olha isso, Aluado! Eu estou um lixo!"

"Tudo bem, Sirius", eu disse gentilmente. "É só um pouco de farinha de aveia..."

Ele me olhou incrédulo. "Só um pouco de farinha de aveia? Eu estou _coberto_ desse negócio!"

Eu suspirei, apontando para a minha cama. "Sente-se".

Ele me olhou perplexo, mas agiu como eu tinha pedido. Peguei minha varinha do bolso e apontei para a cabeça dele, como tinha feito há algumas noites.

"Outro feitiço que você aprendeu em algum livro?", ele disse, meio nervoso e meio brincando.

"Você pode dizer que sim", sorri e movi minha varinha. "Capillus Munditia..."

Em segundos, a comida dissolveu, e o cabelo dele estava limpo, com aquela aparência de seda negra. Parecia tão macio e suave que, por um momento estranho, eu tive vontade de correr meus dedos por ele. Choquei-me com o pensamento e limpei a garganta, colocando a varinha no bolso de novo.

Sirius levantou da cama e correu para o espelho, um sorriso de alívio em seu rosto quando ele viu o próprio reflexo. "Ah, obrigado, Aluado. Ficou perfeito! Eu poderia te _beijar_!"

Naquela hora, a porta abriu e um sorridente James entrou, seguido por Peter e, surpreendentemente, Lily. "Como assim, beijar o Remus?"

"Ah, cala a boca, seu idiota! Era só uma metáfora."

"Mmm hmm...claro, eu sei, Sirius". Mas havia algo de estranho no brilho dos olhos de James.

Tentando evitar outra briga, eu peguei minha cópia do jornal da escola e a levantei na frente do rosto, procurando por artigos interessantes. _Um texto sobre a carne assada da escola? Eles acham que **isso** é apropriado para a manchete?_ Mas, quando olhei as páginas internas, encontrei algo mais interessante.

"Minha nossa…", disse baixinho.

Todos os olhares se viraram para mim.

"O quê? O que foi?", James perguntou.

"Eles começaram a publicar horóscopos aqui!"

"É mesmo?" Peter perguntou, seu rosto avermelhando.

Sirius rodou os olhos. "Ah, céus… lá vamos nós de novo".

Ignorando o comentário, eu procurei pela página até encontrar Libra.

"_Um momento de inspiração na segunda-feira de manhã, Libra, te fará ter uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com quem você pode ter tido algum momento de tensão ultimamente. É algo muito bom que vocês dois estejam dispostos a perdoar e esquecer porque, no decorrer do dia, essa amizade pode te ajudar quando você estiver se sentindo mais nervoso do que o normal durante uma atividade particularmente estressante. Você irá conseguir voar através das preocupações com problemas borbulhantes com essa ajuda. Lembre-se, Libra, para ter um amigo é preciso ser um amigo". _

"Uau…", disse eu, sem fôlego. A maior parte do horóscopo parecia já ter se tornado realidade. Um momento de tensão com um amigo... só podia ser James. Hmmm... nós não tivemos nenhuma conversa intelectual, mas a manhã só tinha começado. E o resto da previsão parecia se referir aos meus problemas com Poções. Que estranho. Era quase como se ele tivesse sido feito para mim. Já tinha lido muitos horóscopos adequados, mas nada tão específico.

"O que foi?", James perguntou, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso. Tenho certeza que ele estava resistindo ao impulso de tirar com a minha cara.

Sem querer prolongar o assunto de astrologia, eu não comentei nada a respeito. Simplesmente sorri e disse: "esse parece certo!".

"Deixa eu ver isso…" Sirius puxou o jornal das minhas mãos.

Irritado, eu vi seu rosto se contorcer de desgosto e ele se virou para mim, cruzando os braços no peito. "De jeito nenhum... não _mesmo!_"

"O que diz?" Lily perguntou, empolgada.

Eu olhei a página até encontrar Áries e li em voz alta.

"_Áries, você terá uma rara oportunidade para descobrir sentimentos intensos escondidos por um certo canceriano. Quem é essa pessoa nariguda e sombria, mas maravilhosa, que parece ter saído dos seus sonhos para a sua vida? Fique de olho!"_

Sirius resmungou, seu rosto se tornando vermelho de vergonha enquanto James ria tanto que mal podia respirar. Lily também riu, cobrindo a boca com a mão, e Peter gargalhou abertamente, seu rosto corando. Ele lançou um olhar divertido para James, mas não disse nada.

"Para mim parece o Snape!", James urrou. "Ele é de câncer, não é, Aluado?"

Eu concordei, lembrando dos arquivos da escola que nós organizamos em uma detenção.

"Sério, Almofadinhas, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto daquele sonserino!"

"Ah-ha-ha! Pode rir, Pontas. Isso só serve para mostrar como astrologia é besteira!".

"Sentimentos intensos, Sirius?", eu não consegui ficar de fora. "Nossa…"

"Ei, os únicos sentimentos intensos que eu tenho por aquele narigudo é um profundo nojo!"

E, com isso, ele saiu do dormitório.

— x —

**POV DO SIRIUS **

Que inferno! Eu estava tão bravo, tão bravo… e, bem, um tanto perturbado com a previsão estúpida no Quill, que mal conseguia respirar. Estava vivendo no inferno ultimamente, com catástrofes capilares, ataques de macacos, Pontas irritado, Aluado deprimido, previsões idiotas e Snape! Muita coisa! _'Ei, qualquer grande divindade que estiver ouvindo — me dá um tempo, ok?'_ Minha mente parecia estar girando em tantas direções que eu tive que literalmente parar e sentar só para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Snape", eu murmurei, meu estômago revirando pela idéia... a idéia horrível e repugnante que aquele horóscopo imbecil deduziu sobre _eu _ter 'sentimentos intensos' por — urgh, urgh — aquele babaca nauseante, narigudo e seboso!

Céus, eu o desprezava! Minha mente se voltou para aquela vez no ano passado em que, durante uma partida de Quadribol contra a Corvinal, eu tinha… bem, talvez um pouco, vamos dizer, _entusiasmadamente_ demais, voado contra Preston Ridge, um batedor da Corvinal, e ele reagiu e, de algum jeito, vergonhosamente conseguiu me derrubar da minha vassoura, me fazendo cair no chão bem em frente da torcida Sonserina.

Fisicamente eu estava quase perfeito, apenas alguns machucados e hematomas, nada que precisasse da madame Pomfrey, mas… para o meu ego, aquilo era humilhante. E, claro, o pior ainda estava por vir…

Enquanto eu tentava levantar e voltar para a minha vassoura, eu ouvi os ecos das risadas dos sonserinos ao meu redor — pareciam um monte de hienas sedentas por sangue. Olhei para eles, meus olhos quase lançando fogo, e trinquei os dentes. Uma voz desagradável cortou as risadas para dizer com desdém, "Black, eu acredito que o propósito do batedor é bater no _balaço _e golpeá-lo no ar — e não no batedor do outro time. Talvez você e Ridge devessem reavaliar as regras básicas do jogo, já que nenhum de vocês dois parece saber o que está fazendo".

Eu juro que podia sentir vapor sair das minhas orelhas de tanta raiva. Se eu fosse um lobisomem, como Remy, estaria eriçando os pêlos agora. Pensando bem, cachorros eriçam o pêlo, então era isso que eu estava fazendo.

"Cala a sua boca, seu grande seboso projeto de…"

"Ah, é claro, Black! Me insulte. Sim, porque é desse jeitoque você vai compensar pelo _seu _erro. Erro que parece estar custando para o seu pobre e incompetente time as chances — já pequenas — de ganhar", ele gritou de volta.

Com um rugido de raiva, eu me joguei para cima dele, atropelando a massa de histéricos sonserinos. Sorri pela expressão de terror que tomou conta do rosto dele enquanto Snape se arrastava para trás, gritando como um gato enlouquecido quando eu consegui alcançá-lo, o agarrando pelo colarinho da roupa. Ele tremeu e me empurrou, mas eu o mantive firme, o encarando e ameaçando pelos meus dentes cerrados, "Se você tivesse algum juízo nessa mancha de óleo que você chama de cabeça, você correria enquanto pode, Snape…"

Estava quase terminando minha frase quando duas vozes gritaram.

"Sirius! O quê você está fazendo?", esse, obviamente, era o Aluado…

e...

"Sr. Black! Por favor, esse é um comportamento completamente inadequado! Largue o sr. Snape". Eu reconheci a voz fina de Flitwick.

Rosnando e ainda o olhando com cara feia, soltei Snape, limpando as mãos nas roupas enquanto o encarava. Ele me encarou também, ajeitando sua capa furiosamente.

"Sirius, por favor, desça daí", de novo, Aluado.

Olhei para Snape e sussurrei: "É melhor você ter cuidado…"

Ele riu e murmurou algo sobre não ter sido ele que caiu da vassoura. Senti a raiva ferver dentro de mim e avancei contra ele, mas, de repente… estava paralisado.

Alguns segundos depois, o pequeno Flitwick pairou ao nosso lado, levitando e apontando o dedo para mim e para Snape. "Tsk, Tsk… vocês dois! Deveriam se envergonhar! Sinto muito por isso, mas… menos 20 pontos de cada uma das suas casas".

Eu queria protestar, mas, com o efeito do 'petrificus totalus', não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Meus olhos expressaram meu desapontamento e raiva.

Snape apenas deu de ombros e sentou de novo, ignorando o olhar dos outros sonserinos. Flitwick levantou sua varinha e me fez segui-lo, me levitando enquanto ele voava de volta para o campo. Quando nós atingimos o chão, Aluado correu para o meu lado, um olhar de reprovação em seu rosto.

Flitwick desfez o feitiço com um movimento de varinha e balançou sua cabeça para mim. "Eu achava que você tinha mais juízo, sr. Black. Você é um garoto inteligente, vai bem nos estudos, com certeza deveria ter mais cabeça do que se render a essas provocações. Ah, sim, eu sabia que ele estava provocando você, mas…", ele parou e acenou com as mãos, dizendo tão alto quanto sua voz permitia, "bem, eu não posso ter pena de você, porque você… SIM! Ah, ótimo jogo, crianças, ótimo jogo!"

"Ah, não…", Remus reclamou e eu me virei para o campo, meu coração disparando quando percebi que o apanhador da Corvinal tinha conseguido pegar o pomo de ouro. Pontas iria me crucificar…

"Por minha culpa… nós perdemos…", eu finalmente disse, abaixando a cabeça. Um toque leve na minha mão me fez olhar para cima, para os olhos de Remus me encarando com preocupação, toda a reprovação se esvaído.

"Está tudo bem, Siri… eu vi tudo. Ele estava te provocando, não se preocupe", ele murmurou.

"Não", eu disse, travando os dentes em auto-reprovação. "Foi _minha _culpa. Se eu não tivesse voado para cima do Ridge como um lunático…"

Nunca terminei minha frase, porque um irritado e corado James Potter veio correndo até nós, sua fúria emanando como uma áurea vermelha ao redor dele…

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça diante da lembrança, me apoiando contra a estátua de um cavalo.

Eu sempre odiaria Snape e ele sempre me odiaria.

Levantei os olhos e vi Remus se aproximar de mim, sorrindo hesitantemente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", murmurei, me assustando com o jeito que minhas palavras soaram curtas e cruéis.

Uma onda de mágoa passou pelos seus olhos, mas foi logo substituída por seu olhar composto com sempre. Ele deu de ombros. "Você veio atrás de mim quando eu estava chateado outro dia. Pensei que podia retribuir o favor".

Eu forcei um sorriso e, com o sorriso dele, vi o meu falso sorriso se tornar verdadeiro. "Ah, Aluado. Me desculpe. Eu estou agindo como um idiota, eu sei".

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não que eu tenha notado", disse, piscando e com um sorriso que me fez saber que ele estava brincando, "mas eu posso entender. Quer dizer… eu sei dos seus sentimentos por Severus e ler aquilo no horóscopo…"

"Ah, céus, como eu sou idiota, Aluado! É um horóscopo! Quer dizer, eu estou uivando para a lua, se você me perdoa a expressão, de tanta raiva e é só uma droga de um horóscopo. Sem querer te ofender, eu sei que você acredita nisso".

Remus concordou e uma expressão pensativa cruzou seus olhos de mel antes dele sorrir de novo e dizer, "Bem, acho que você deve… pelo menos um pouco, acreditar nisso. Ou não teria te afetado do jeito que te afetou".

Queria protestar, mas vi a lógica nas palavras dele e comecei a rir. "Entendo o que você quer dizer, Rem, mas ha! Não. Eu saí de lá porque não agüentava mais vocês rindo de mim daquele jeito!".

"Eu achava que você gostava de nos fazer rir", Remus respondeu enquanto eu levantei, ficando de pé ao lado dele.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Eu gosto de fazer vocês rirem de outras coisas. Não de _mim"_.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha e eu concordei. "Bem, talvez às vezes, mas não hoje".

Ele sorriu e assentiu, tocando minha mão por um momento breve, seus olhos sorrindo quando ele disse, "Bem, venha, vamos voltar para o dormitório. Precisamos pegar nossos livros para a aula".

Suspirei e concordei, andando atrás dele.

Quando chegamos no dormitório, quase voltei pelo mesmo caminho quando vi James ainda rindo loucamente e segurando o jornal. _Como se o Quill fosse uma fonte confiável de jornalismo — claro! Eles não conseguem nem publicar os placares dos jogos de Quadribol corretamente._

"Ei, cara!", James cumprimentou enquanto olhava para a seção de horóscopo. "Por que você não nos disse que estava apaixonado por aquele seboso, hmm?"

"James! Pare com isso!", Lily gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Remus disse: "Pontas, já chega!".

Peter cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando esconder seu próprio divertimento e se virou quando eu arranquei o jornal da mão de James. "Isso não é mais engraçado, seu idiota. Eu não tenho e nunca terei nenhum tipo de sentimento intenso por aquele narigudo feio, seboso, nojento…"

"Ok! Entendi, Almofadinhas!", James riu, os olhos já lacrimejando.

"Mesmo assim, desculpa, mas eu tenho que dizer que…"

"NÃO, você NÃO tem!", eu gritei.

"Siiiiiiim, eu tenho!", ele disse.

"Eu conjeturo o que há por trás dos seus veementes protestos, meu caro Almofadinhas. Talvez essa execração tão intensa mascare sentimentos mais profundos, como o horóscopo aludiu…"

"Eu não acho, Pontas! A não ser que esses sentimentos profundos sejam de absoluto desprezo! E… 'conjeturo'? 'Conjeturo'? Eu não 'conjeturo' nada! Nem sei o que isso quer dizer!"

James sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Quer dizer 'pressentir', seu bobo. Credo, Siri, se você fosse só um pouco mais burro a gente iria ter que te regar! Essa frase que eu usei imita o estilo elizabetano — você sabe, Shakespeare e essas coisas".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Ah, imaginei! Sim, você estava imitando algum escritor trouxa medieval…"

Nesse instante, Remus interrompeu nossa briga, dizendo: "Na verdade, Shakespeare foi um autor de peças de teatro do século 16, bastante conhecido mesmo na sua época, o que era bem raro…"

"O que você disser, Aluado", respondi, andando até minha cama para pegar minha mochila. Pela primeira vez, as aulas seriam um alívio. Pelo menos iriam me tirar dessa insanidade.

* * *

**_  
Muito obrigada meeeesmo pelos comentários de vocês! Continuem assim e quem sabe nós até publicamos o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana..._**

**_Nota da tradutora: eu traduzi esse diálogo final entre o James e o Sirius do jeito mais fiel que pude ao original, mas tive que adaptar um pouco para a frase fazer sentido em português. Espero que o pobre Shakespeare não se revire no túmulo por minha culpa… _****_Ah, claro, eu também poderia beijar o Remus naquela hora, Sirius, isso não é nada que você precise se envergonhar! E pobre do cabelo do Sirius, sofrendo atentados quase diariamente!_**

_**Nota da beta: eu concordo plenamente com o Sirius a respeito dele com o Snape! XD**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Nota das autoras (publicada no 7º capítulo original)**: Bem, aqui está o capítulo 7. Luna e eu decidimos desde o começo que, como é uma história dos Marotos, iríamos abordar os pontos de vista de TODOS, incluindo Lily e Peter. Então cá está. Também notem, por favor, que os pensamentos e visões de Peter sobre a situação é como nós achamos que ele deve se sentir a respeito disso tudo, e não reflete o que nós, Luna e Dawnatello, pensamos dos outros Marotos. A gente também sabe que vocês estão ansiosos pelo slash. Não se preocupem — vai aparecer MUITO em breve. ;-) Aproveitem! _

* * *

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Sete**

**POV DO PETER **

A caminhada era longa até a sala de Poções — um caminho frio e mal-cheiroso pelas masmorras. Eu odeio Poções. Não tanto quanto Remus, mas quase. Remus jura que o professor de Poções o odeia. Eu ignorei Remus da primeira vez que ele disse isso. Remus tem um... como é que se chama... um complexo de inferioridade (acho que está certo) e acha que ninguém gosta dele, exceto nós. James concordou que Scythe odeia Remus e Sirius disse pro Aluado não se preocupar, que Scythe era uma "bicha velha que provavelmente se sentia atraído por Remus, mas não podia fazer nada, então descontava a frustração nele". Remus riu quando ouviu isso. Não sei por que. Acho que eu ia preferir acreditar que Scythe me odiasse do que…urrggg… gostasse de mim _desse _jeito, mas... esse é o Remus.

Não quero dizer que o Remus é esquisito... bem, na verdade ele é, mas não de um jeito ruim. Quer dizer, tirando o grande segredo dele, que nós não podemos comentar, ele é um cara muito bacana. Ele foi o primeiro dos três a ser meu amigo, Remus é legal assim. Ele se preocupa com as pessoas se sentirem excluídas e sozinhas e parece... eu acho... sentir isso a respeito de mim.

Eu gosto do Remus, gosto mesmo, mas às vezes ele me assusta. Perto da época da lua cheia ele muda — fica mais quieto, mais reservado, mais temperamental e você tem que ver como ele come! Nossa! Ele parece mesmo um lobo nessas épocas, comendo pilhas de carne. No mês passado ele ficou indignado uma noite porque só tinha um pedaço de carne por prato. Ele ficou tentando trocar os vegetais dele pela nossa carne. James finalmente desistiu e trocou o pedaço dele pelas ervilhas do Remus. Argh!

James também é esquisito. Bom, mas, como eu disse, na maior parte do tempo o Remus é legal, mas eu fico meio nervoso quando estou perto dele dependendo do ciclo lunar. Eu li em algum lugar que lobos comem ratos! Credo! Sirius achou isso muito engraçado — é claro, aquele idiota. Mas Remus me assegura constantemente que ele nunca vai tentar me comer.

É estranho ter esses caras como meus amigos. Eu nunca tive tantos amigos antes. Eu cresci numa vila de trouxas. Meus pais sempre acharam que eu deveria evitar contato com outras crianças por causa das minhas 'habilidades mágicas', o que é bastante irônico, já que eu sou praticamente uma piada. Sim, eu admito. Não me orgulho disso — é bem vergonhoso, mas é a verdade. Na noite antes de eu vir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, meu pai entrou no meu quarto e ficou me olhando por um tempão. Ele nunca gostou muito de mim, meu pai. Finalmente, ele disse: "Filho, quando você chegar em Hogwarts, isso é o que você tem que fazer. Encontre alguém esperto, alguém corajoso, alguém competente e se torne amigo deles, faça o que puder para eles gostarem de você, porque só assim você vai conseguir se virar na escola e na vida. Você é parecido com a sua mãe e não muito habilidoso para mágica. Isso é o que você vai precisar fazer — encontrar ajuda para sobreviver. Entendeu?". Eu concordei e absorvi as palavras. Ele estava certo. Eu não era muito esperto, nem corajoso e nem competente, mas podia virar amigo de outros alunos para eles me ajudarem...

Não demorou muito para eu encontrar esses alunos — depois conhecidos como meus amigos, os Marotos. Conheci Remus no trem para Hogwarts. Ele estava sentado sozinho no último compartimento quando perguntei se podia sentar com ele. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, como se ele estivesse com tanto medo quanto eu. Mas ele disse que sim, que eu podia dividir o compartimento com ele. Mal nos falamos no começo, mas aí ele me mostrou um livro sobre a história de Hogwarts e eu comecei a fazer algumas perguntas. No início, ele me pareceu muito tímido e respondia educadamente a tudo que eu perguntava, mas não entrava em detalhes. Ele foi relaxando gradualmente e logo estava me falando sobre o Salão Principal, os fundadores e os fantasmas de Hogwarts. Ele riu quando eu disse que não queria saber sobre os fantasmas. Eu odeio fantasmas.

James e Sirius... conheci os dois juntos. Eles sempre foram uma dupla. Pareciam irmãos, com os cabelos escuros e o jeito brincalhão. James bateu educadamente na porta e perguntou se ele e Sirius poderiam "se juntar à festa". Eu tremi, mas Remus sorriu, corando um pouco, e concordou. Sirius já falava alto e era atrevido desde aquela época, passando pelas nossas cabeças para espiar os outros alunos que entravam no trem, comentando um por um, como se nós não pudéssemos olhar pela janela e observar sozinhos, que foi o que James disse para ele.

Naquela noite, ficamos surpresos de descobrir que todos nós éramos da Grifinória. _Eu! Corajoso! Eu! _Não conseguia acreditar e imediatamente mandei uma coruja com uma carta para o meu pai. _Não sou tão inútil quanto você pensou. Espere para ver. Deixarei você e a mamãe orgulhosos. Vou ser poderoso um dia..._

Os outros foram legais comigo e, quando eu comecei a conhecê-los, lembrei das palavras do meu pai. Remus era esperto, Sirius, corajoso e, James, competente. Hmmm... então esses caras eram o que eu precisava para me dar bem por aqui. Grudei neles como cola. No começo, era mais próximo de Remus, mas, depois que descobri o segredo dele, eu me afastei e me aproximei de James. Sirius nunca gostou muito de mim por alguma razão. Não me importo. Também não gosto muito dele. Prefiro Remus a ele (o que é uma grande coisa, já que Remus é um monstro e tal), e prefiro James a Remus.

Mas, onde nós estávamos... a caminho de Poções, é claro. Ah, droga, Acabei de lembrar. Vamos ter novos parceiros de poções. Que droga!

James deve ter percebido como fiquei pálido de repente, porque veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem. Eu concordei e, para mudar de assunto, perguntei sobre a "conversa intelectual" entre ele e Remus que o horóscopo de brincadeira previa. Ele me pediu para ficar quieto e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Não, não ainda, mas eu vou conseguir. Não sei como, mas vou ajudá-lo nas poções ou só conversar com ele se não formos colocados juntos... espera!", seu rosto avermelhou e ele piscou. Ele tinha tido uma idéia. James sempre pisca e fica vermelho quando tem uma idéia.

"Ei, Pete, o que você acha disso?", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Se eu irritar o Scythe logo que a gente entrar na sala, ele irá tentar me punir. E… qual você acha que será a punição? Hmmm?"

"Detenção?", arrisquei.

James zombou. "Não, seu idiota! Se ele vai estar nos dividindo em duplas, para me punir e tentar baixar minhas notas, ele vai tentar me colocar com o pior parceiro de Poções possível. E... adivinha quem vai ser?"

"Eu", disse triunfante e aliviado.

"Uhhh… não, Rabicho, desculpe… na verdade, nessa o Remus é pior que você".

"Não, ele não é. Ele só age daquele jeito melodramático com Poções dizendo que ele odeia, mas na verdade as notas dele são melhores que as minhas", respondi de mau humor.

"Bem… hmmm… ok, talvez, mas, mesmo assim, Scythe não gosta do Aluado por algum motivo bizarro..."

"Porque Scythe se sente atraído por ele."

"Oh ugghhh! Pete! Não deixe o Remus te ouvir dizer isso!", James falou, rindo.

Eu dei de ombros. "Foi o que o Sirius disse".

James gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, o Sirius às vezes tem umas idéias mesmo... únicas".

Eu ri e sussurrei para James. "Vamos esperar que ele esteja aberto a idéias únicas. Você sabe, já que estamos planejando dizer que ele e Remus deveriam ficar juntos".

James riu de novo. "Exatamente! Ei, falando nisso… eu tenho uma idéia para o horóscopo de amanhã. Temos que tentar aproximar os dois. Estou pensando em escrever que 'um amigo tem uma paixão secreta por você'. Algo desse tipo. Mas… eu preciso fazer alguma previsão que se torne verdade. Você tem alguma idéia?"

Eu pensei um pouco. "Por que você não diz algo sobre um encontro em... ummm... um lugar de aprendizado. E aí você pode falar para o Sirius que o Remus está na biblioteca e precisa falar com ele".

James comemorou a minha idéia. _Ele gostou da **minha** idéia! _

"Sim! Peter, isso deve funcionar. Eu vou ter que mudar um pouco, sabe. Não quero que o Sirius corra para a biblioteca e pergunte para Remus o que ele precisava falar com ele e o Remus responda que não tinha dito nada disso. Hmmm…"

"Ah, já sei! Eu vou para a biblioteca com Remus e digo para ele que o Sirius ficou chateado porque nós rimos dele com o Snape..."

"Ahhh sim! Sim, Petey! Garoto esperto! É isso. É claro, então o Remus vai querer falar com o Sirius, vai querer confortá-lo. E aí você diz que vai caçar o Sirius..."

Eu interrompi com uma risada. Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho e eu expliquei: "Sirius— Almofadinhas, o cachorro... caçar!"

"Ah… sim", James disse.

_Hmmph… ok, então não foi tão engraçado…_

Finalmente chegamos na sala de Poções, depois de virar no corredor, e eu vi Remus e Sirius parados na frente da porta, olhando para dentro com ansiedade. James e eu nos juntamos a eles, e então James perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"O que é aquilo?" Sirius disse, apontando para as mesas divididas em cubículos duplos fechados.

"Ah… não. São para as novas duplas, eu imagino", Remus reclamou, seu rosto empalidecendo. "Professor Scythe obviamente quer impedir que nós espiemos os outros".

"O quê? Céus! O homem é paranóico!", Sirius resmungou.

"Ai… eu me pergunto com quem eu vou ficar", Remus resmungou de novo.

"Ah, Remus, não se preocupe", James disse. "Você irá se sair bem com qualquer par que te coloquem". Ele então se virou e piscou para mim.

Professor Scythe apareceu atrás de nós, a carranca mal-humorada como sempre. James agiu, casualmente esticando o pé para que Scythe tropeçasse.

James começou a rir, mas se abaixou para ajudar Scythe levantar, ainda rindo, o que só piorou o humor do professor.

"Ah, professor Scythe, me descuuuuulpe", James disse, olhando seriamente para o rosto de Scythe. O professor o encarou e depois a cada um de nós, seu olhar se concentrando em Remus por tanto tempo que Remus brilhou de tão vermelho, mas se manteve firme e o encarou de volta. _Sim, Remus! Mostre para o desgraçado que você não tem medo dele!_

Com outro olhar mal-humorado, Scythe entrou na sala.

Sirius deu de ombros e o seguiu, e nós seguimos Sirius. Estávamos prestes a nos sentar nos cubículos no fundo da sala quando Scythe nos chamou, a voz áspera. "Esperem um segundo, cavalheiros". Ele cuspiu a última palavra com desdém, como se nós fôssemos qualquer coisa menos cavalheiros.

Ele rabiscou alguma coisa em um papel e pediu para que nos aproximássemos. Eu engoli a seco enquanto andava.

"Sr. Potter…"

"Sim, professor?"

Scythe olhou para James por cima dos seus óculos, seu rosto se contorcendo no que deveria ser um sorriso, mas que para mim parecia uma careta.

"Você e o sr. Lupin devem ser parceiros de Poções. Sentem-se aqui".

Eu vi o alívio no rosto de Remus e o triunfo no de James quando eles andaram até o cubículo e sumiram de nossas vistas.

"Bem, Pete, acho que isso deixa você comigo, não?" Sirius disse sorrindo e me deu um tapa nas costas.

"Ah, eu acho que não, sr. Black", Scythe murmurou. (Ele também não gostava muito do Sirius)

"Apesar das suas… vamos chamar de tendências para desordem, eu percebi que você tem manifestações de quase inteligência. Seu maior problema parece ser sua rivalidade infantil com o sr. Snape. Levando isso em consideração, eu acho que seria melhor se você e o sr. Snape fossem parceiros de Poções. Assim, vocês vão ter que trabalhar juntos, ou os pontos das suas casas e suas próprias notas sofrerão as conseqüências".

Eu olhei para Sirius, cujo rosto rapidamente se tornou vermelho. Pude ouvir instantaneamente James rindo, um fato que ele tentou esconder tossindo, mas Sirius ouviu mesmo assim, o que só o fez ficar num tom de vermelho mais vivo.

"Mas, professor", Sirius protestou, "como, é claro, o senhor só tem o nosso bem-estar em mente e no seu coração, acho melhor o senhor me colocar com o Peter. Ele tem problemas com essa matéria e eu provavelmente poderia ajudá-lo. Na verdade, ficaria honrado por…"

"NÃO, sr. Black. Você vai ficar com o sr. Snape. Agora, eu sugiro que você dê o melhor de si, ou eu serei forçado a tirar pontos da Grifinória. Sente-se… ali no canto".

Sirius me lançou um olhar e eu mordi o lábio. Pobre Almofadinhas. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu tive pena do Sirius.

Então meus pensamentos se voltaram para mim mesmo quando Scythe me olhou. Eu tremi.

Ele me olhou feio e pressionou sua pena contra o lábio, pensando. "Agora… o que eu vou fazer com você, sr. Pettigrew… hmmm?"

_Por favor, não me coloque com um sonserino. Por favor, sem sonserinos, _eu desejei mentalmente.

Outros alunos começaram a chegar e eu ouvi alguém atrás de mim. Me virei para encontrar os olhos verdes questionadores de Lily Evans — a garota dos sonhos de James. Ela sorriu para mim e para o professor antes de perguntar, "Oi, Pete. Por que há divisões nas mesas?"

"Uhhh… ummm… o pro… professor Scythe está… nos… nos juntando", eu murmurei.

"Não é uma má idéia, Pettigrew", Scythe resmungou. "Sim, assim está bom. Pettigrew, você e a srta. Evans — naquela mesa, por favor".

"Então… Lily vai fazer dupla comigo?", eu perguntei, a esperança fazendo meu coração disparar. A_h por favor! Por favor! Diga que sim._

Scythe resmungou. "Sim, Petti-grew" (ele fala assim, Petty-grew, acentuando a parte do "Petty" — eu o odeio), "foi exatamente isso que eu disse, 'esperto' jovem (ele disse como se eu não fosse nada) Agora… nessa mesa."

"Vamos", Lily disse, pegando minha mão.

Assim que nos viramos, a cabeça bagunçada de James apareceu pelo cubículo dele e de Remus e ele sorriu para Lily. Ela sorriu de volta e, quando ela se virou, eu o vi se voltar para dentro do cubículo, provavelmente para Remus, e percebi que ele estava desapontado. Sim, ele agora devia estar desejando que a Lily fosse a dupla dele.

Quando Lily e eu alcançamos nosso lugar, ela perguntou: "Onde estão Sirius e Remus?"

"Remus está junto com o James, ali. E Sirius…", eu comecei a rir. Não consegui evitar.

"O que?", ela perguntou com curiosidade.

"Sirius está junto com o Snape".

A boca de Lily se abriu em um perfeito "O" quando ela disse: "Ah, não. Isso é terrível. Eles se odeiam! E aquele horóscopo disse… ah, não…"

Eu concordei. "Não acho que o fato de eles se odiarem importa para o Scythe".

"Não", ela disse com uma careta enquanto puxava um livro da mala. "Provavelmente não. Sádico idiota!"

Nesse momento, Sirius passou por nós. Lily encostou em seu braço, e ele se virou para ela, o rosto ainda vermelho de raiva.

"Oi, Lil. Então… você já ouviu as notícias felizes? Parece que eu irei descobrir ainda mais desses sentimentos intensos por Snape, já que vou ser dupla daquele idiota em Poções", ele reclamou.

Lily suspirou. "Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. Bem, tente não deixá-lo te afetar. Snape valoriza muito essa aula para fazer qualquer coisa que estrague suas notas perfeitas aqui".

"Sim, sim… não quero ser rude, mas é muito fácil para vocês falarem isso, não vão ser vocês que vão respirar os odores sonserinos nojentos dele dias após dia, dia após dia…"

Lily sorriu em simpatia e observou enquanto ele andava até James. Ouvimos James reclamar (obviamente, Sirius estava se vingando do prazer que James sentiu pela situação dele) e então Remus protestar.

"Sirius… por favor, acalme-se. Solte o James. Ele não teve nada a ver com a decisão das duplas".

_Eu não teria tanta certeza, Aluado. Está certo que ele não planejou que Sirius acabaria ficando com o Snape, mas ele queria muito ser sua dupla, Remus!_

E então Scythe apareceu. "Sr. Black! Volte para o seu lugar imediatamente. Eu não te dei permissão para ficar socializando pela sala".

"Desculpe, professor", Sirius resmungou enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, pisando pesado.

"Scythe é um babaca", Lily sussurrou, balançando a cabeça.

Eu concordei antes de me inclinar ao lado dela. _Mmmhh… o cabelo dela tem um cheiro gostoso… _"Bem, essa aula vai ser interessante, pelo menos".

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Sim. Pelo menos isso. Você tem razão, Peter."

— x —

**POV DA LILY **

Algumas coisas da vida são difíceis de explicar — minha vontade de visitar lugares novos, por exemplo, ou a inteligência quieta de Remus ou as habilidades atléticas de James — mas nada se compara aos mistérios do amor.

Por que eu tinha sentimentos tão intensos por James? Eu, na verdade, sentia isso há bastante tempo. E por que, então, eu não conseguia dizer para ele? Será que James sentia o mesmo? Sempre me achei meio intuitiva, mas, mesmo com todos os sinais sutis apontando para o contrário, não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com James não sentir o mesmo por mim.

Ah, eu sabia que James gostava de mim — não tinha como duvidar. Havia vezes em que a gente ficava até às 3 da manhã conversando sobre as aulas, a história da magia e os efeitos de Você-Sabe-Quem na sociedade mágica atual. Nossas conversas fluíam facilmente, e eu me sentia completamente à vontade com ele. Como se ser qualquer coisa que não eu mesma na presença dele fosse um crime.

Também havia algumas vezes em que ele segurava minha mão quando andávamos ao redor do lago ou perto da Floresta Proibida. Como eu adorava ficar ao lado dele sentindo a brisa fria, desfrutando do calor do corpo dele e desejando correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos que balançavam com o vento. E aqueles olhos — céus, aquele azul líquido parecia penetrar direto no meu coração, até que tudo que eu pudesse ver, tanto nos meus momentos acordada quanto nos meus sonhos, eram infinitos lagos de azul cristal.

Nesses últimos tempos, meu fascínio por James Potter cresceu a ponto de quase obsessão. Era uma sensação estranha perder meu autocontrole completamente quando ele estava por perto, mas também era uma sensação da qual eu não abriria mão por nada. Estar apaixonada — isso é realmente maravilhoso. E, recentemente, eu comecei a notar algumas similaridades na relação entre duas pessoas que eu considerava serem irmãos.

Ah, não havia nada de concreto na troca de olhares deles, nada irrefutável. Mesmo assim, algo me dizia que havia um sentimento mais profundo entre os dois — algo não-declarado e inconsciente. Eu duvidava que mesmo eles soubessem. Mas _eu _tinha minhas suspeitas. Eu via o jeito que Sirius observava Remus quando ele achava que o outro garoto não estava olhando. Eu podia ver algo mais profundo naqueles olhos flamejantes. E o sorriso dele não ficava muito maior quando era de uma das piadas do Aluado que ele estava rindo?

É claro, os sinais de Remus eram muito mais sutis. Ele estimava Almofadinhas com um silêncio reservado. E a facilidade na interação entre eles era maravilhosa. James e Sirius sempre foram melhores amigos, tinham uma amizade relaxada e confortável. Eu tinha certeza que os dois conversavam sobre muitas coisas das vidas deles — talvez eu até fosse tema de algum assunto — mas a amizade que ele dividia com Remus era de um nível completamente diferente.

Os dois se sentiam tão seguros um com o outro que não tinham medo do que qualquer um pensasse dos seus atos. Sirius ostentava sua atitude de macho quando estava com garotas por perto ou mesmo com James, mas não hesitava nem por um segundo em segurar a mão de Remus. Eles riam juntos por horas incontáveis, e, quando Sirius estava chateado, Remus sentava ao lado dele com seu jeito quieto, murmurando palavras de conforto. Sirius sequer piscava antes de abraçar o Aluado depois de algum exercício difícil. Ele exibia sua amizade com Remus como uma bela jóia, mostrando para o mundo inteiro ver. Na verdade, eu estaria mentindo se falasse que não tinha um pouco de ciúmes pela proximidade deles. Mesmo assim, eles eram simples colegas — amigos Marotos que agiam juntos para uma meta comum: irritar o maior número de sonserinos possível. Tinha certeza que eles não tinham consciência dos seus sentimentos mais profundos, e me perguntava se não seria só minha imaginação.

Imagine, então, a minha surpresa quando eu entrei no dormitório de James e Peter. Eu bati rapidamente e abri a porta, para encontrar James deitado de costas na cama, rindo histericamente. Peter estava de pé ao lado dele, se dobrando de rir, com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos.

"Ah, isso é perfeito, Rabicho! Como não pensamos nisso antes?"

Peter sorriu e eu entrei, curiosa demais para voltar. Os garotos se ajeitaram quando me viram, e eu fechei a porta.

"Viu, James", Peter disse orgulhoso, "Eu disse que você deveria ter usado um feitiço para trancar a porta".

"Hmmm... talvez você estivesse certo, Pete..." , ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

"Se eu estou interrompendo…", eu disse, andando até a porta.

"NÃO!", James gritou, quase desesperado. "Umm...não. Nós só estávamos… bem… você guarda um segredo?"

Eu sorri, intrigada. "Claro que sim. Prossiga…"

"Bem… certo… mas, primeiro…"

Eu assisti com curiosidade quando ele pegou a varinha da mesa e apontou para a porta. "Foris Pingere", ele murmurou. Segundos depois, a porta trancou com um clique e James sorriu de satisfação.

"Pronto. Agora, como eu estava dizendo…"

Eu sentei no colchão macio, suspirando. Tinha a sensação de que a explicação seria longa.

"Peter e eu… bem, nós estamos fazendo uma brincadeira _fabulosa _com Remus e Sirius…"

"Remus e Sirius?", eu estava confusa. Pensei que eles só exerciam suas tendências perversas em suspeitos sonserinos ou em professores chatos. "Seus _amigos_ Remus e Sirius?"

"Ah, sim, bem... não é nada perigoso, se você quer saber, só uma brincadeirinha para me vingar deles por—"

_Sim, James… por que você está os punindo? _Eu tinha uma idéia do porquê dele estar querendo se vingar de Remus, mas a mantive para mim mesmo.

James limpou a garganta e olhou para Peter, pedindo ajuda. Peter simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou quieto, forçando James a olhar para mim. Ele me olhou meio envergonhado, seu rosto se tingindo levemente de vermelho.

"Bem… por aquela besteira que Remus te disse sobre astrologia…"

Eu sorri. Sabia que era isso. "James… eu não acho que foi besteira. Remus parecia falar sério sobre o assunto".

James ficou ainda mais vermelho e baixou o olhar. "Bem… sim… é que eu esperava que ele não te envolvesse nessa besteira toda. Quer dizer, era óbvio que você iria pensar que eu acreditava naquilo e que tinha metido ele nessa história e—"

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Remus me disse que você não acreditava. Apesar, que, James, eu acho que você não deveria desacreditar completamente. Algumas das coisas por trás do zodíaco são bem verdadeiras", dessa vez, fui eu quem fiquei vermelha, pensando em todas as afinidades românticas que tinha lido estudando a relação potencial entre Sagitário e Aquário.

"Sim, talvez você esteja certa. Mesmo assim, para mim foi vergonhoso ver ele tentar nos juntar desse jeito… como se ele pensasse que eu não sou capaz de fazer as coisas sozinho…"

Eu olhei para ele com esperanças. _Então por que você ainda não me chamou para sair, seu bobo? Você é um idiota, James Potter — um idiota insuportável, adorável e lindo…_

Interrompi meus pensamentos e percebi que o quarto estava em um silêncio estranho. James me olhava de um jeito aterrorizado, ainda que determinado. Eu mordi o lábio, me forçando a sustentar o olhar.

"Lily, eu—"

"Sim, James…?"

"Bem… eu só não queria que você pensasse que eu sou idiota. Você sabe, por acreditar nessas coisas de estrelas. Para mim, a vida é o que a gente faz dela, e ninguém pode me dizer o que fazer ou por quem me apaixonar—"

As bochechas dele avermelharam e seus olhos se arregalaram pela súbita confissão, e eu senti meu próprio rosto aquecer de alegre timidez.

Ele levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, os olhos fixos no chão. Cada movimento do corpo dele era hipnotizante, e eu me vi perdida no jeito dele andar. "Bom, como eu estava falando… é por isso que eu resolvi retornar o favor para o Aluado".

"E onde Sirius entra nessa equação?"

"Ha! Isso é o melhor!", James levantou o rosto de satisfação. "Ele estava rindo de mim o tempo todo e ainda se meteu para defender o Aluado!"

_Hmmm..._ eu pensei. _Muito interessante… talvez meu palpite esteja certo no final das contas…_

"O que exatamente você vai fazer?"

Peter riu enquanto James explicou. "Nós vamos mostrar para eles o gosto do próprio remédio".

Uh oh... isso _tinha _que significar problema.

"Você quer dizer que vai juntá-los com alguma garota em que eles estejam interessados. Isso não me parece uma punição…".

"Ah, não. É muito melhor do que isso. Nós sabemos que o Remus realmente acredita nesse negócio de astrologia, certo?"

"Bem… sim".

"Então, Pete e eu estamos escrevendo horóscopos falsos para o Quill. Nós vamos fazê-los ficarem juntos!"

Eu tive que rir pela expressão de triunfo no rosto de James. Ele tinha se superado dessa vez.

"Vocês têm certeza de que isso vai funcionar?"

"Sim!", Peter disse, me entregando o pergaminho que ele estava segurando esse tempo todo. "Olha o que nós fizemos para amanhã".

Desdobrando o papel, eu li.

_Esteja atento hoje, Áries. Uma conversa sincera irá ocorrer em um lugar de aprendizado com um bom amigo. Essa conversa pode levar a um romance, já que esse amigo tem uma paixão secreta por você. Será que você consegue fazê-lo revelar seus sentimentos verdadeiros? Talvez, se você perceber os sinais. _

Eu ri. Aquilo era muito esperto, tinha certeza que Sirius iria acreditar. _Oh, céus… _de repente eu percebi. _Eles estavam por trás daquele horóscopo terrível de ontem! _Bem, pelo menos dessa vez eles usaram o Remus no lugar do Seboso Snape.

"Como vocês vão fazer isso funcionar?", eu perguntei.

"Simples", James riu. "Leia o próximo".

_Um incidente recente e infeliz deixou um amigo magoado e confuso. Coloque sua diplomacia e seu encanto librianos em ação hoje e você pode fazer sua amizade alcançar novos níveis. _

"Nós vamos falar para o Remus que o Sirius está chateado por causa de ontem e então vamos buscar o Sirius para que os dois conversem", Peter anunciou.

"Isso é brilhante", eu admiti. "Vingativo, mas brilhante".

"Então…", James sorriu, parecendo esperançoso. "Você quer nos ajudar? Você é muito inteligente, aposto que teria um monte de boas idéias".

Eu corei pelo elogio. "Bem…" Por um lado, essa brincadeira parecia má e insensível. Mas, por outro lado, se meu palpite estivesse certo sobre os dois amigos, eu achava que era minha obrigação e minha honra mostrar para os dois o quanto eles significavam um para o outro. Se eu estivesse errada, pelo menos nós iríamos rir da história toda, sem prejudicar ninguém. "Ok", disse finalmente, ganhando um grito de vitória e um abraço caloroso de James. _Eu deveria concordar em ajudá-lo mais vezes_, pensei quando ele se afastou.

"Bem…", eu disse, levantando da cama e andando até a porta. "Preciso me arrumar para o jantar. Vejo vocês lá?"

"Sim", James sorriu. "Ah, e… Lily?"

"Sim?"

"Você gostaria de sair comigo nessa sexta?"

Eu ri, triunfante. "Achei que você nunca fosse convidar!"

_**

* * *

**__Obrigada pelas reviews, esperamos que vocês continuem acompanhando e gostando da história! Ah, e podem deixar reviews, a gente não morde._

_Nota da Tradutora: tenho que deixar registrado que, como pseudo-escritora que sou, paguei um pau absurdo para esse POV do Peter. Há muitas fics que tendem a deixá-lo de lado quando falam dos Marotos. Essa foi a primeira vez que o vi ser aproveitado de verdade, e de um jeito absurdamente bem caracterizado. É por essas e outras que me sinto honrada por traduzir essa fic._

_Nota da Beta: Eu juro que fiquei com dó do Peter! Juro!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Oito**

**POV DO REMUS **

Me espreguicei languidamente em volta dos lençóis de seda da minha cama, desejando mais alguns momentos de descanso em paz. O sol já estava baixo no céu, brilhando fraco pelas janelas do dormitório e pintando tudo o que tocava com sua luz amarela. Coloquei a mão na frente do rosto, sentindo o toque de luz quente que banhava minha pele, iluminando as linhas claras dos meus dedos e as discretas cicatrizes causadas pelas noites de Lua Cheia.

Suspirando levemente, deitei de bruços, me aninhando na maciez da cama. Tinha sido um dia longo. Ontem — segunda — foram designandos nossos novos parceiros de Poções, e eu tive muita sorte, ficando com James. Fiquei espantado com a minha sorte. Achava que Scythe iria me colocar com alguém menos talentoso nessa matéria, já que ele não gosta muito de mim. Pobre James. Eu tinha que me ressentir por ele ser meu parceiro. Mas ele pareceu não se importar muito.

Nossa lição foi uma poção de ferormônio — uma poção simples, que durou apenas alguns momentos, mas deixou uma fragrância de atração. Eu achei a matéria meio esquisita, como comentei com James. Se poções do amor são contra as leis, por que estavam nos ensinando seus passos básicos?

"É simples, Aluado", James respondeu. "Nós somos adolescentes, e eles devem estar querendo deixar a aula interessante. Tenho certeza que Dumbledore está por trás disso".

Concordei. Tinha certeza de que Scythe não se importava nada com nossas vidas amorosas. De qualquer modo, era grato a ele por essa lição, pois me fez ter uma conversa muito interessante com James, começando com paixões da escola (e aí ele admitiu que minha conversinha com Lily não tinha sido nada ruim) e terminando com uma conversa sobre preferências sexuais e os efeitos dessas escolhas na sociedade moderna. Foi uma das conversas mais inteligentes que eu tive em muito tempo, apesar do fato de nós sermos interrompidos de tempos em tempos por xingamentos altos e insultos vindos da direção do caldeirão que Sirius dividia com Snape.

Oh, uau...

Lembrei de uma coisa enquanto deitava na cama, abraçado com o travesseiro. Meu horóscopo tinha dito que eu teria uma conversa intelectual com um bom amigo com quem eu estivera brigado. Como isso provou ser verdade! Nunca, em todos meus anos estudando astrologia, eu vira uma previsão tão afinada com as minhas atividades diárias. Talvez tenha sido só coincidência. Ou talvez quem escreveu esse horóscopo sabia bem o que estava fazendo.

O que quer que fosse, eu não tinha conseguido ver a previsão de hoje para verificar a sua validade, pois meu jornal desapareceu misteriosamente depois do café da manhã. Na verdade, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver o que ele diria para hoje, mas teria que esperar para perguntar aos meus amigos se eles tinham visto meu exemplar do Quill.

Estava com tanto sono depois de um longo dia de aula que decidi não pensar nisso. Me ajeitei na cama, puxando o lençol até o queixo para um cochilo antes do jantar. Tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando Peter entrou no quarto.

"Remus!", ele gritou, ofegando como se tivesse corrido por todos os lances de escada. "Remus, você está dormindo? Preciso falar com você!"

Suspirando, esfreguei os olhos e sentei. "O que foi, Peter?"

"Eu… bem…", ele pareceu pensar no que iria falar por um momento. Eu estava um pouco irritado por ser perturbado, mas sentei calmamente e esperei pela resposta. "A professora Nebula nos colocou com novos pares, e eu fiquei com aquele sonserino, Evan Rosier".

"Sim", eu sorri em tolerância. "Eu sei, eu estava lá".

"Ah... é. Bem, ele quer que eu faça nossa lição de casa sozinho — você sabe, aquele mapa das estrelas — e ele me disse que se eu for mal, ele vai esfregar o chão comigo!"

Balancei a cabeça. Que efeito aqueles nojentos sonserinos tinham no pobre Peter. Não entendia por que eles não escolhiam alguém com quem pudessem brigar de igual para igual. _Porque isso é muito mais fácil_, me lembrei. Pessoas assim não estão procurando por um desafio intelectual, simplesmente querem inflar os próprios egos. Era triste, na verdade…

"E eu pensei… bem, já que você é tão bom em Astrologia… talvez você pudesse me ajudar?"

Havia uma expressão pidona no rosto de Peter que eu simplesmente não podia resistir. Odiava a idéia de ajudar Rosier, o amigo do Snape, a tirar uma boa nota, mas não iria prejudicar Peter por causa disso.

"Claro, Rabicho. Deixa eu só pegar alguns livros…"

"Ótimo! Obrigado, Aluado! Você não vai se arrepender!"

Olhando para a minha cama quentinha, eu não tinha tanta certeza disso. Mas pensei que valia a pena para ver Peter feliz.

— x —

A biblioteca não estava muito cheia, já que a maior parte das pessoas estava ou brincando no sol ou desfrutando de sonecas no meio da tarde, como eu deveria estar fazendo. Mesmo assim, ficava feliz em ajudar Peter. Ele vinha tendo problemas na maioria das matérias, pois tinha aberto mão de muito tempo livre para estudar a transformação de animagus com James e Sirius. Achei que essa era uma chance de recompensá-lo.

Sentamos à mesa no fundo da sala, e revirei minha mochila procurando o livro apropriado. "_Astrologia e o Futuro" _acabou caindo junto com "_Mapas de Estrelas — Olhando para o Amanhã"_, e eu lancei um olhar para a capa do livro. Fiquei sabendo ontem que James finalmente tinha tido coragem de chamar Lily para sair, e estava orgulhos por — pelo menos em parte — ter ajudado. Sorri, sabendo que tinha sido aquele livro que começara a história toda.

Interrompi meus pensamentos e coloquei o livro de volta na mochila, abrindo os mapas das entrelas. Peter me acompanhou de perto, olhando para as páginas nervosamente.

"Aluado… eu não sei direito por onde começar…"

"Você se lembra da lição do ano passado, quando nós tivemos que desenhar as constelações?"

"Sim… mas é que James… meio que fez aquilo para mim".

Eu suspirei. Odiava quando James e Sirius completavam as lições do Peter. Sabia que eles estavam tentando ajudar, mas como eles esperavam que Peter aprendesse alguma coisa, sem falar passar nos exames de magia, se ele não fizesse as lições sozinho?

"Certo... vamos pegar um pergaminho para praticar, está bem?"

Eu apontei para a página 23. "Está vendo esse exemplo? Por que você não copia e vê se consegue desenhar outras constelações a partir das notas que você fez na outra aula?"

Observeio-o trabalhar, fazendo caretas para o livro enquanto desenhava linhas e pontos no pergaminho. Ele desenhou por algums minutos e me mostrou, parecendo preocupado que eu fosse reprová-lo.

"Ei, está muito bom!", eu assegurei. _Viu, Peter? Você **consegue** fazer sozinho!_

"Hmmm... olha, aqui está Orion e Scorpio... ah, e Cão Maior — muito bom. Hmmm... você talvez devesse reposicionar um pouco. A ascensão direita tem que estar às sete horas, você está vendo?"

Peter se inclinou na mesa para ver os ajustes que eu estava sugerindo. "Mas você colocou todas as estrelas em ordem — Murzim, Muliphen, Wezen, Sirius¹..."

"Falando em Sirius…" Peter me cortou.

"Sim? O que tem o Sirius?"

"Você falou com ele hoje?"

Pensei naquilo por um instante. "Bem… ele estava nas aulas de Feitiços e de Adivinhação, mas, pensando bem, não. Não falei com ele a tarde toda".

"Nem eu". Um ar de nervoso pareceu dominar Peter, e eu parei minha leitura para olhar para ele.

"O que foi, Rabicho? Está pensando em alguma coisa?"

"Não… é que… bem. Eu o vi reclamando sozinho mais cedo quando ele achou que ninguém estava olhando. Acho que ficou magoado porque nós rimos dele por causa do Snape. Ele ainda parecia chateado".

Sirius parecia mesmo meio aborrecido esses últimos dias.

"Você tem certeza?"

Peter assentiu vigorosamente. "Sim. Na verdade, acho até que o vi chorando!"

"_Sirius_?", realmente, aquela era uma surpresa. "Bem… talvez eu devesse ir falar com ele, me certificar que está tudo bem".

"Eu vou chamá-lo para você!", Peter fechou o livro e levantou, aparentemente feliz por uma desculpa para abandonar os estudos.

"Mas… e o seu mapa das estrelas?"

"Bem... eu… uhhh... acho que você já me ajudou bastante. Consigo terminar sozinho agora".

"Se você tem certeza…", eu disse ceticamente.

"Sim!", ele respondeu entusiasmado. "Eu vou chamar o Sirius. Espere aqui".

Ele saiu da sala correndo, o que lhe rendeu um olhar cortante da bibliotecária. Eu continuei sentado e o vi sair, confuso pelo comportamento estranho.

— x —

**POV DO SIRIUS **

Eu descobri há anos a melhor maneira de lidar com uma cabeça cheia: andar! Eu sempre tive um excesso de energia. Claro, essa explosão de energia e meu alto metabolismo me são muito úteis em certas ocasiões, como nos jogos de Quadribol, nas brincadeiras e durante as excursões noturnas… Meu problema sempre foi que minha mente costuma ser tão 'energética' quanto meu corpo. Os pensamentos voam pelo meu cérebro como muitos pomos dourados, e às vezes é um pouco difícil para mim organizá-los. Nessas horas eu simplesmente vou caminhar.

Andar limpa minha cabeça. Eu me concentro apenas no caminho na minha frente e consigo relaxar e apreciar a sensação de sentir o chão sólido sob meus pés. James é um pouco parecido comigo nesse sentido. Quando está nervoso ou precisa liberar alguma energia extra, ele se ocupa com alguma coisa. Mas, se não tiver nada para fazer, ele vai para o ar. Voar é legal — eu gosto muito, mas… para mim, nada se compara com a satisfação de sentir a cada passo meus problemas se distanciarem.

Eu disse isso para o Aluado uma vez e ele me presenteou com um de seus sorrisos tímidos e disse: "A mim parece, Almofadinhas, que psicologicamente você gosta de andar porque está 'escapando' dos seus problemas em um sentido bem palpável". Eu lembro que não gostei muito dessa explicação, porque por ela parece que eu estou fugindo ou relutando em encarar meus problemas, e eu definitivamente não sou um covarde.

Na verdade, os problemas geralmente não me acham, eu que encontro os problemas. Acho isso bastante esclarecedor. Disse isso a Remus em resposta e ele apenas deu de ombros, "Não, não quis dizer nada negativo, Sirius. Eu sei que você é muito corajoso — aliás, me desculpe, mas até demais. Acho que... bem, talvez você seja viciado em adrenalina, então". Ri e respondi, "Talvez você seja um psicólogo louco". Ele riu e disse que eu tinha razão. Essa é uma das coisas que admiro no Aluado. Enquanto nós odiamos que essas coisas envergonhantes sobre nós sejam ressaltadas, o Aluado, reservado do jeito que é, honestamente admite suas pequenas excentricidades. Como… admitir a obsessão por astrologia, por exemplo! Ele não se absteve em nos dizer que acreditava nisso.

Mas, deixando de lado as divagações… justificativas e motivos à parte, aprecio muito minhas caminhadas porque adoro explorar áreas escuras e secretas do castelo, andar ao redor do lago, ir escondido até Hogsmeade e me arrastar até o Salgueiro Lutador para acompanhar as transformações do Aluado. Adoro essas coisas, especialmente quando estou acompanhado por um ou mais dos outros marotos. Hoje estava sozinho, mas era melhor assim, pois ainda tentava superar minhas frustrações causadas pelos últimos dias.

Ontem foi um dia terrível! Poções! Gaaah! Quer dizer, admito livremente que não sou um aficionado por poções. Minhas notas são muito boas, na verdade, mas… mesmo assim, não gosto dessa aula. Todas aquelas bolhas e ter que ficar olhando o caldeirão e cortando os ingredientes e medindo — é praticamente como cozinhar! Não que eu tenha algo de errado em cozinhar, sou amante da comida, adoro os resultados da culinária. Se puder escolher, prefiro milhões de vezes comer a preparar… mas, mesmo assim… _Ahhh, lá vai minha mente de novo! Eu comecei falando de Poções e vou acabar discutindo comida. Pareço o Peter. Tudo o que importa para ele é comida._

_Ok, então, o que eu vou explorar hoje? Hmmm… o corredor — é um bom lugar para começar. _Suspirando, virei no final do corredor, contando os quadros enquanto passava, acenando para alguns rostos amigáveis. Esses quadros estavam acostumados a me ver passar por eles correndo, andando, vagando e até pulando — _lembrança terrível. O James ficou com raiva de mim porque eu estava caçoando da sua terrível tentativa de fita de Wronski e me jogou um feitiço do pulo por dois dias. Que vergonha que foi aquilo!_. Me perguntei como deveria ser ter que viver preso dentro de um quadro. Céus… que horrível ter sua liberdade arrancada desse jeito. Não deve ter nada tão terrível.

Na minha frente, um garoto ruivo — acho que do segundo ano — escrevia furiosamente em um pergaminho. Aparentemente estava insatisfeito com sua resposta, porque ele murmurou e riscou o que tinha escrito. Observei enquanto me aproximava e ele me viu, uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

"Ah, me desculpe", murmerei pelo jeito que ele me olhou. "Não queria te atrapalhar".

"Não, tudo bem. Não é você. É essa… maldita lição de casa. É impossível!", ele riu e então se levantou, me mostrando.

"Poções!", eu disse, rindo. Que coincidência que minha mente estava ocupada com considerações dessa matéria terrível.

"Sim, Poções", ele reclamou. "Eu realmente… urrgghh... bem, de qualquer modo, me ignore. Desculpe, só estava um pouco irritado".

"Umm... você pode tentar adicionar um pouco de soporificus", sugeri. "Essa é uma poção do sono, não é?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando enquanto relia a página. "SIM! É claro. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso! Obrigado… Sirius, né?"

Ele sabia quem eu era. Eu inflei. Um fã de quadribol, é claro! "Sim, isso mesmo. Você deve ser fã de quadribol, então".

Ele riu e negou. "Não, na verdade eu conheço bem pouco. Quem gosta é o meu irmão, Charles! Eu te conheço porque você é da Grifinória, como meu irmão e eu. Eu me chamo Bill Weasley, aliás²".

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha pela minha presunção do quadribol, e estendi a mão. "Prazer te conhecer, Bill".

Ele assentiu e eu suspirei. "Na verdade, também não sou muito fã de Poções. Especialmente depois de ontem".

Ele me olhou, curioso, e eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não importa. Bom, eu já estou indo. Boa sorte com a sua lição".

"Prazer te conhecer também, Sirius. Obrigado pela ajuda! E boa sorte na próxima partida!"

Eu sorri e voltei a andar. Poções… uma das aulas que eu mais odiava e, agora, para fazê-la ficar trilhões de vezes pior, tinha ficado de parceiro do… Snape! Senti meus punhos se fecharem ao lembrar do desastre que tinha sido a aula de Poções do dia anterior.

A expressão no rosto do Snape quando ele entrou na sala e soube que teria que ficar comigo quase fez valer a pena. Seus lábios se curvaram em uma careta e seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa, as sombrancelhas tão levantadas que quase encontraram com os cabelos na testa. "O quê! O que é isso!", ele gaguejou antes de recuperar seu tom controlado. "Professor Scythe, eu vou ter que ficar com o Black?"

Scythe assentiu, sorrindo diabolicamente, e Snape se voltou para mim. "Não me olhe assim", eu murmurei. "Acredite, também não estou celebrando o fato de que nós seremos 'colegas de caldeirão', Snape".

Ele resmungou enquanto se ajeitava na mesa e tirava a mochila das costas, batendo o ombro na divisória. Eu escondi um sorriso quando ele me encarou. Dando de ombros, empurrei o caldeirão para o meio da mesa. Pelo menos uma barreira entre nós.

"Black", ele murmurou, "Eu não sei o motivo disso, mas fique sabendo que se você sequer respirar errado em um dos ingredientes ou das poções, eu vou te fazer desejar que estivesse morto. Eu levo essa aula muito…"

Ele pausou e eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. "… a sério", eu terminei.

Ele fez uma careta e eu me inclinei para frente. "Não se preocupe, Sevy-baby, como eu disse, não estou mais feliz com isso do que você, mas estimo muito minhas notas escolares…"

Ele interrompeu minha frase com um som esquisito que eu imaginei ser sua versão de uma risada. "Não sabia que vocês grifinórios se interessavam por questões acadêmicas quando há coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer, como brincadeiras idiotas, jogar quadribol e seduzir garotas".

"Você esqueceu de torturar sonserinos, seboso…"

"Ah, que comecem os xingamentos!", Snape cerrou os dentes.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas ele me irritou ainda mais ao dizer "Não deixe sua mente divagar, Black. Ela já é pequena demais para ser abandonada desse jeito".

Então era isso! "Seu grande seboso, imbecil, monte de…"

"Nossa! Seu vocabulário está cada dia mais rico".

"Lesma sonserina…"

"Sirius Blackhead…"

"Cavalheiros! Parem com isso. Dez pontos a menos das duas casas!" Scythe anunciou.

O rosto de Snape ficou num tom nauseante de verde e eu mordi a parte de dentro das bochechas para me impedir de responder para Scythe. Como ele ousava! Foi ele quem nos colocou juntos, sabendo muito bem o que esperar da nossa… _argh!_… 'parceria'!

Então, para fazer o que já era terrível ainda pior, Scythe anunciou que nós iríamos fazer poções de ferormônio! Eu quase morri! Senti meu estômago revirar e minha mente paralisou diante do medo de algo sair errado com os ingredientes e Snape acabar se apaixonando de mim! Por Merlin — eu juro, eu penduraria uma varinha na minha cabeça! Ou… céus… ainda pior… e se eu… não… não podia nem considerar isso. Minha própria mente recusou o assunto. E então, como se algo extremamente pesado tivesse caído em cima do meu peito, eu me lembrei daquilo… daquele… daquele horóscopo. Não, é melhor, horror-scopo sobre um certo sonserino narigudo... aaaarrgghhh!

"Black! Você está ouvindo, seu imbecil?"

"O quê! O que foi?", eu resmunguei, fulminando Snape com o olhar.

"Eu disse… você extrai as glândulas do verme cego".

"Eu acho que não! Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Faça você. Você está acostumado a lidar com vermes, afinal…"

O resto da aula seguiu basicamente do mesmo jeito 'glorioso'. Eu estava morrendo. Uma hora eu coloquei a cabeça por cima da divisória, tentando espiar James e Remus. É claro, eu não consegui, mas podia ouvi-los conversando alegremente e tive que suprimir a inveja dentro de mim que quase me fez querer chorar alto.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida inteira por ver uma aula acabar.

Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos quando Peter correu na minha direção. "S… Sirius!", ele gritou, o rosto vermelho pelo esforço.

"O que foi, Pete? O que está errado? Aquele rato do Rosier — ah, foi mal — bem, ele está implicando com você de novo?"

"Não, não, está tudo bem. É só o Remus…"

Eu me senti em pânico e olhei para Peter. "O que aconteceu com o Remus?"

Peter parou por um segundo e depois disse. "Não Sirius. Credo, calma. Estou bem, Remus está bem, e tenho certeza que onde quer que o James esteja, provavelmente com a Lily, ele está…"

"Rabicho! O que aconteceu com o Remus?"

Peter inspirou fundo e apontou. "Ele está na biblioteca. Quer falar com você".

Eu dei um passo para trás. "Ah, ok. E está tudo bem?", Remus geralmente não manda avisos pelos outros. Não entendia por que ele tinha mandado Peter me buscar.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Ele só está… você sabe, na biblioteca e não queria sair de lá, então eu disse que eu tinha que ir embora e… ummm... acho que ele está sentindo sozinho, porque ele pediu para que eu te pedisse para ir lá caso o encontrasse".

Franzi a testa em confusão. Nada disso parecia com o Aluado. Remus gostava do seu tempo sozinho. Ele adorava mesmo. Muitas vezes já o tinha encontrado sozinho no canto da biblioteca, feliz com o rosto escondido atrás de um livro.

"Você vai?", Peter perguntou.

Por que ele se importava com isso? Mesmo assim… "Sim, eu vou. Obrigado, Pete".

— x —

Encontrei Remus sentado, como eu imaginava, em um canto quieto da biblioteca — o canto favorito dele, na verdade. Desde o nosso primeiro ano, ele sempre gostava daquele lugar. Acho que ele gostava por ser ao lado da janela. Ele freqüentemente colocava os estudos de lado para olhar para fora por longos momentos, deixando o resto de nós imaginando o que se passava por aquela cabeça.

Andei até ele em silêncio, sorrindo pela cena. Ele parecia tão jovem sentado lá — a cadeira parecia ser grande demais para ele, mas também… correta. Ele sentava com um joelho dobrado na cadeira enquanto sua língua corria pelo lábio inferior, uma mão apoiando a cabeça de lado enquanto a outra mão seguia as linhas do livro que ele lia. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo e contente — _e... hmmmm... nada sozinho, Peter!_ — que eu quase me arrependi por perturbá-lo.

Ele pareceu perceber a minha aproximação, porque rapidamente olhou para cima. _Hmm... Ele deve ter sentido a minha presença. Às vezes esqueço que ele tem essa habilidade. _Minha preocupação em atrapalhá-lo foi extinta com o sorriso caloroso que ele me deu, apontando a cadeira vazia de frente para ele.

"Oi, Almofadinhas!"

Sorrindo, sentei na frente dele, admirando o jogo de luz contra sua pele. "Oi, Aluado. Tudo bem?"

Ele sorriu, parecendo meio confuso. "Sim, claro. Por que a pergunta, Sirius?"

"Oh... ummm... por nada. Você não está se sentindo sozinho nem nada assim, está?"

Ele riu, aquela risada gentil que iluminou seu rosto. Me vi sorrindo de volta.

"Sozinho? Claro que não!"

"Ok. Isso é bom".

O silêncio nos envolveu até que ele se esticou na mesa para colocar uma mão no meu braço. Eu olhei para ele, mas ele não disse nada por longos minutos. Apenas sorriu para mim e… de alguma forma, acolhido pelo calor daquele sorriso, eu relaxei, relaxei de verdade, pela primeira vez em dias.

"Sirius", ele finalmente murmurou, seus olhos de mel queimando na luz turva. "Me desculpe se nós te magoamos por causa daquele… horóscopo".

Eu sorri. Céus, ele estava se preocupando com aquela coisa estúpida de novo! _Espera aí, Sirius. Admita — você ficou atormentado. Tanto que você pegou o exemplar do Quill do Remus essa manhã e o escondeu, antes que pudesse ser vítima de outras brincadeiras por causa do horóscopo._ Olhei para Remus enquanto ele me lançava um olhar penetrante. Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, finalmente respondendo. "Ah, Aluado, está tudo bem. Você sabe… se tivesse sido o horóscopo do James e não o meu, eu teria explodido de tanto rir. Não posso te culpar, e nem a nenhum de vocês, por rir às minhas custas. Mas, é óbvio, James deve ter achado hilário ontem quando descobriu que nós faríamos poções do amor na aula… e lá estava eu, nariz com nariz com o Snape!"

Remus riu, balançando a cabeça, e murmurou, "Mesmo assim… Sirius, você sabe que eu nunca teria a intenção de ser cruel ou tentaria caçoar de você, certo?"

Eu encarei seu rosto aberto e doce e… senti meu coração contrair. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? "Ummm...sim", eu consegui responder. "É claro..."

"Que bom. Porque, Sirius, eu realmente gosto muito do seu… carinho por mim, da sua amizade. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você ser parte dela. Não posso imaginar um dia sequer sem suas brincadeiras bobas, seus sorrisos e suas conversas…"

Ele parou, seu rosto corando, e eu engoli a seco. O que ele estava tentando me dizer? E o que meu próprio coração estava tentando me dizer?

"Bem", eu comecei, "Eu sinto o mesmo. O que seria de mim sem o doce, calmo e sensato Aluado para me ajudar a manter minha cabeça no lugar?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Minha confissão não me pareceu tão sincera quanto a dele, então tentei de novo.

"Remus, me importo muito com você e sei que você nunca iria querer me magoar. Não se preocupe com isso. E, como você, eu nem quero pensar em algum dia em que não possa ver seus olhos brilhantes e felizes, rir do seu senso de humor irônico, ver seu sorriso luminoso ou ouvir sua risada suave. Eu gosto muito de passar meu tempo com você, Aluado. Você é meu… parceiro!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram pelas minhas palavras e eu percebi as implicâncias daquela frase para ele — ele era, no final das contas, um lobo e 'parceiro' significa algo bem diferente para lobos. Céus… como eu era estúpido! Agora ele acha que eu estou flertando com ele… _Bem… talvez eu esteja… aggghhh... não, não posso pensar nisso. Pare, Black!_

Tentando dispersar a tensão entre nós, agi como sempre faço — mudei de assunto. Levantei da cadeira e o puxei pelo braço. "Vamos, Aluado. É quase hora do jantar! Vamos encontrar os outros antes de irmos". _Parceiro, eu não acredito que chamei o Aluado de meu parceiro!_

Ele continou me olhando, mas finalmente sorriu e concordou. Com uma piscada, ele saiu correndo. "Vou chegar na frente!"

Aí está meu brincalhão Remus! "Ah, não vai, não", gritei, correndo atrás dele e ignorando a expressão da Madame Pince quando nós saímos.

Corremos rápido, um passando o outro, quase atropelando um monitor da Corvinal que tentou tirar pontos da nossa casa por corrermos no corredor. Mas, como estávamos voando, duvido que ele tenha tido tempo de perceber de que casa nós éramos.

Assim que pensei nisso, eu gritei, "Desculpe. Estamos tentando chegar na nossa sala comunal da Sonserina!". _Pronto! Talvez a Sonserina perca pontos!_

Quando chegamos nas escadas da Torre da Grifinória, disparei na frente de Remus, rindo. Aí o ouvi me chamar, ofegando atrás de mim.

"Sirius! É o meu Quill esse que está na sua mochila! Procurei por ele o dia inteiro! Por que ele está com você?"

_Droga! Tinha sido pego em flagrante!_

Eu dei de ombros. "Talvez seja, talvez não. O fato é que, se você o quer, vai ter que me pegar e arrancá-lo de mim!" _Céus, olha a ambiguidade dessa frase! O que estava acontecendo comigo!_

Remus gargalhou e começou a me perseguir. Eu ri, sentindo uma alegria insana, e continuei correndo com direção ao nosso quarto. Segurei minha varinha e gritei "Alohamora", me jogando para dentro da porta agora aberta.

Remus estava logo atrás de mim. Com um grito de triunfo, ele me segurou, me empurrando contra a cama enquanto caiu por cima de mim, tentando alcançar o jornal.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, o segurando pela cintura magra. "Ni-na-não!"

Ele franziu a testa, subindo por cima de mim, e então… céus, ele endireitou o corpo, como eu também fiz, e se arrumou em cima de mim, seus olhos abertos em um profundo e hipnotizante mel dourado… lindo. Senti sua respiração macia, leve e quente contra meu rosto e senti seu peso leve enquanto ele deitava sobre mim, seu tórax comprimido contra o meu. Era tão bom ter ele assim…

Eu engoli em seco, mergulhado em sensações que logo se espalharam pelo meu corpo. Céus… eu agora sabia… isso… isso era o que eu queria há tanto tempo. Não conseguia acreditar e menos ainda admitir para mim mesmo, mas eu reconhecia atração e desejo quando os sentia. E agora… ah, eu os sentia. Eu queria Remus…

Ele mordeu o lábio, os olhos semi-cerrados — tão lindo! — e se inclinou para mais perto. _Sim, só um pouco mais perto, por favor…_

Então, passos no corredor — droga! — e, com sua graça e agilidade típicas, Remus levantou, arrumando suas roupas, somente suas bochechas vermelhas denunciando nossos atos de segundos antes…

_NdT:  
¹Sirius é o nome de uma estrela da constelação de Cão Maior.  
__²Como explicado no primeiro capítulo, essa fic é meio antiga e alguns de seus aspectos não têm mais coerência com os livros. Sirius, assim como o resto dos Marotos, estudou em Hogwarts de 1971 a 1977. Bill Weasley (na gloriosa tradução brasileira ele é o Gui) esteve na Grifinória de 1982 a 1988, e, Charlie, de 1984 a 1990 (as informações são do HP-Lexicon). Por isso, seria impossível o Sirius trombar com o Bill no meio do corredor. Mas relevem — provavelmente a Rowling ainda não tinha divulgado a idade desses dois Weasley quando a fic foi escrita. _

* * *

_Nossos agradecimentos de sempre a todo mundo que deixa comentários para a fic, é muito legal saber que vocês estão curtindo tanto quanto a gente._

_Nota da tradutora: ah, mas que hora para alguém interromper, não? E acho que o Sirius é a única pessoa do mundo que chamaria o Snape de "Sevy-baby" (rs). _

_Nota da beta: Colegas de caldeirão! AMEI ISSO! _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Nove**

**POV DO REMUS **

Oh, Merlin... o que acabou de acontecer? Em um minuto eu estava confortando o Sirius por todo o fiasco com Snape, logo depois nós estávamos correndo pelos corredores como duas crianças de cinco anos. Tudo o que eu queria era recuperar meu jornal — aliás, por que ele o escondera? E, quando percebi, estava deitado na cama em cima dele, encarando aqueles olhos cinzas encantadores e perfeitos. Havia algo tão magnético naquele olhar — algo que falava de emoções intensas e sinceridade, e não pude evitar mergulhar neles. Inclinei-me para mais perto, hipnotizado por ele, querendo mais nada além do que unir meus lábios contra aqueles lábios macios e carnudos, sentir o gosto daquela boca rosada. Podia sentir a respiração quente contra meu rosto, o tórax subindo e descendo deliciosamente contra o meu, e aí…

Passos no corredor. Droga! Violentamente, minha cabeça voltou à realidade. O que eu achava que estava fazendo? Pulei para longe dele tão rápido quanto pude, me sentindo incrivelmente envergonhado. Eu realmente estava prestes a beijá-lo? O que tinha dado em mim? Sirius era um dos meus melhores amigos e, até agora, nunca o tinha visto como nada além disso. Mas, de repente, descobri que tudo tinha mudado. O que Sirius teria feito se ficássemos mais alguns preciosos segundos lá? Ele teria me empurrado assim que meus lábios tocassem os dele? Mas, não, na minha mente, ainda podia ver a expressão no rosto dele enquanto estávamos deitados juntos, nos olhando nos olhos, e tenho certeza de que era desejo o que vi naqueles lagos cinzas.

Tentando agir indiferente, limpei a garganta e alisei minhas roupas, me arrumando enquanto a porta abria, dando acesso para Peter, James e Lily. Senti meu rosto aquecer quando Lily lançou um olhar curioso, primeiro para mim e depois para Sirius. Foi quase como se ela pudesse sentir a tensão do quarto sem ter visto nada. Do canto dos meus olhos, olhei para Sirius, ainda deitado de costas, apoiado nos cotovelos para encarar os recém-chegados, uma expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto bem esculpido. Céus, ele era lindo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, revelando a pele macia do pescoço, os fios de cabelo pretos espalhados pela testa, parcialmente escondendo o brilho de alguma emoção nos seus olhos. Era… luxúria?

James estava rindo de orelha a orelha, como se possuísse algum tipo de conhecimento secreto que não queria dividir conosco, e Peter parecia ansioso, quase como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa importante.

"Entãããão…" James disse ironicamente. "O que vocês _dois _fizeram essa tarde?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram — como ele poderia saber? Mas aí eu me lembrei de que ele simplesmente não podia. Limpei a garganta e, na voz mais calma que consegui emitir, disse simplesmente, "Nada de mais. Só ia ler meu jornal". Casualmente, peguei o Quill do travesseiro de Sirius e fui para a minha cama, enterrando o rosto nas páginas do jornal e, assim, conseguindo esconder minhas bochechas rosadas.

Lançando um olhar rápido por cima das páginas momentos depois, encarei um desapontado Peter. _Com o que ele poderia estar se preocupando dessa vez?_ James, por outro lado, estava com um olhar muito maldoso e agora estava perturbando Sirius, quase como se tentasse extrair alguma informação importante dele. De novo, tive que me convencer de que não tinha como James saber dos meus sentimentos por Sirius… ou talvez até dos… sentimentos de Sirius por mim?

A expressão contemplativa no rosto de Lily me acalmou um pouco, mas senti meu peito contrair quando nossos olhares se encontraram. _Ela sabe de alguma coisa. Não, não tem como. Eu mesmo acabei de perceber. Espera… o que eu estou dizendo? O que eu sinto pelo Sirius? Eu o am— não, não mesmo! Quer dizer… eu o quero, sim, mas… arrggghh!_

"Então, Sirius…", parecia que James não iria desistir. "Teve um dia interessante?"

Por que ele estava interessado no que tinha acontecido depois das aulas? Havia algo suspeito no jeito que ele estava agindo, mas não conseguia definir o quê. Conhecendo James, ele provavelmente tinha algum tipo de carta na manga. Só podia tentar imaginar o que seria, esperando não ser forçado a participar dessa brincadeira, o que quer que fosse.

"Ah, sim, James..." Sirius disse com uma empolgação forçada. "Foi fabuloso! Você quer que eu desenhe um diagrama para você? Que tal uma linha do tempo, destacando os pontos mais interessantes do meu dia? Parte um: acordei e tirei a meleca do canto dos meus olhos…"

Tive que rir do sarcasmo de Sirius. Mas estava hesitante sobre participar da conversa, então, simplesmente abri o jornal na página do horóscopo. _Vamos ver quais são as previsões de hoje… hmmm… talvez eu encontre algo comprometedor em Aquário para me vingar das risadas dos James às custas do Sirius… _Mas, assim que pus os olhos em Libra, era como se o resto do mundo tivesse parado. Não ouvia mais as vozes dos meus amigos. Não via nada além daquelas palavras, como se elas tivessem pulado da página para cima de mim. Isso era loucura. Mas, mesmo assim, não podia negar que fazia muito sentido.

"_Um incidente recente e infeliz deixou um amigo magoado e confuso. Coloque sua diplomacia e seu encanto librianos em ação hoje e você pode fazer sua amizade alcançar novos níveis". _

Por que esse simples horóscopo me encheu de medo? Talvez fossem as inegáveis similaridades entre as palavras e o que já tinha passado do dia. Sirius tinha sofrido um incidente infeliz — chamado Snape — no dia interior, e Peter tinha dito que ele estava magoado por isso. Tentei confortá-lo, o que parecia ter funcionado bem — talvez bem demais — e nós tínhamos acabado… bem… em uma posição um tanto quanto comprometedora. 'Alcançar novos níveis' — algo bem por aí.

Mas, quando eu li o horóscopo do Sirius, senti meu coração contorcer dentro do meu peito.

"_Esteja atento hoje, Áries. Uma conversa sincera irá ocorrer em um lugar de aprendizado com um bom amigo. Essa conversa pode levar a um romance, já que esse amigo tem uma paixão secreta por você. Será que você consegue fazê-lo revelar seus sentimentos verdadeiros? Talvez, se você perceber os sinais". _Ai, céus...

Joguei o jornal em cima da cama, minha cabeça girando pelas emoções confusas. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Será que o Sirius tinha lido esse horóscopo? Era por isso que ele estava se escondendo o dia inteiro? Talvez ele soubesse dos meus sentimentos antes mesmo do que eu. Era esse o motivo dele não ter me empurrado naquela hora? Eu me odiaria se deixasse Sirius acreditar que ele tinha sentimentos mais profundos por mim só porque estava escrito em um jornal. Não, isso não era bom. Isso não era nada bom!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim quando eu levantei da cama e andei até a porta.

"Remus... está tudo bem?" Lily parecia preocupada, mas eu não consegui encontrar minha voz para responder.

Sirius me olhou com apreensão. Ele estava tão encantador daquele jeito, com aqueles olhos calorosos fixos em mim por detrás dos cabelos negros macios que lhe caíam pelo rosto.

_Não!_ Eu me censurei, balançando a cabeça. _Oh Merlin... banho gelado... preciso tomar um banho gelado..._

"Se vocês me dão licença…" foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes de correr para o corredor e descer as escadas. Ninguém ousou me seguir, graças aos céus.

Joguei-me em uma cadeira no salão comunal da Grifinória, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que de repente eu tinha tantos sentimentos pelo convencido, impulsivo e esquentado Sirius Black? E o que eu realmente sentia de verdade?

Ele era bom pra mim, sim, e compreensivo. Já tinha provado inúmeras vezes que faria qualquer coisa por mim. Mas não era assim que amigos deveriam ser? E aquele jeito dele? Ele era grosso, arrogante, hiperativo… e irresistivelmente charmoso. Um sorriso dele era suficiente para derreter o coração mais gelado. E aqueles olhos… de novo, aqueles olhos… como nuvens gêmeas de tempestades, tão dinâmicos e cheios de vida como ele próprio…

_Droga… _inspirei profundamente, tentando, sem sucesso, afastar aquelas imagens. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Onde estava aquela indiferença calma da qual eu sempre me orgulhei?

_Você a deixou lá no quarto, junto com seu coração, _eu disse a mim mesmo. Meu coração… meu _Sirius_.

De repente, as palavras que ele tinha dito na biblioteca me voltaram à mente. _"Remus, eu me importo muito com você e sei que você nunca iria querer me magoar. Não se preocupe com isso. E, como você, eu nem quero pensar em algum dia em que eu não possa ver seus olhos brilhantes e felizes, rir do seu senso de humor irônico, ver seu sorriso luminoso ou ouvir sua risada suave. Eu gosto muito de passar meu tempo com você, Aluado. Você é meu… parceiro!" _

Meu coração contraíu pela lembrança. Será que ele sabia o que aquilo tinha significado para mim — o que aquelas palavras implicavam? _Meu parceiro… _eu pensei. Um sorriso melancólico formou-se nos meus lábios.

Talvez o Quill estivesse certo. Eu tinha uma paixão secreta pelo Sirius, no final das contas…

— x —

**POV DO SIRIUS **

Bem, isso que é ter uma sorte impressionante! Sirius Black — mestre da sorte e rei das oportunidades afortunadas! Eu li em algum lugar que em algumas culturas trouxas antigas, as pessoas que eles julgavam trazer 'má sorte' para o povoado eram queimadas vivas no meio das florestas. Que bom que eu não sou um trouxa e não vivi nessa época, ou eu seria… 'preservado' na floresta por toda a eternidade, como exemplo de uma figura franzina, patética e massiva. Até que algum arqueólogo esquisito iria me encontrar algum dia e discutiria a respeito com sua classe de alunos, dizendo, "Vejam… esse daqui, nós o batizamos de 'O Azarado Jr.', achamos que ele foi queimado no ano tal, bla, bla, bla…" Sim, esse seria eu, com minha miraculosa e incrível boa sorte… droga, com a minha má sorte e a cruel capacidade do James de aparecer na hora errada, como eu posso conseguir me dar bem!

Lá estava eu, vivendo o momento sexual mais insanamente erótico (e mesmo assim estranhamente inocente) e intrigante da minha vida quando… a droga do James e Peter e Lily (!) apareceram, interromperam! Não consigo acreditar nisso! Bah! E… por um segundo… um segundo glorioso… eu acho que vi a profundidade do meu próprio desejo refletida nos lindos orbes âmbares do Aluado.

Céus… o quê havia de errado comigo? No que eu estou pensando? Estou realmente desejando o Remus? Eu sou gay? Eu odeio esse termo — gay! Que tipo de idiota coloca rótulos para isso? E o que essa palavra quer dizer? Talvez seja a versão anglicana de outro termo. Talvez exista uma palavra francesa — 'gayouf¹', que signifique… ah, pro inferno! Por que estou questionando essa palavra? Droga, o que você fez comigo, Aluado, meu parceiro? PARCEIRO! Aaahh, lá vamos nós, essa palavra de novo! Não posso acreditar que o chamei de meu _parceiro_.

_Bem, mas não é isso que você quer, Sirius? Não é esse o motivo dessa sua frustração — que sua tentativa de 'parceria' foi interrompida pelo Pontas e amigos?_

NÃO! Não posso pensar assim! Céus… sim, Almofadinhas, olha só para você… você quer o Remus, não quer? Você quer correr com o lobo em todos os sentidos da expressão…

Correr com o lobo… gosto disso! Nunca admiti isso, nem mesmo para Remus (especialmente para Remus, já que para ele esses momentos são considerados uma maldição terrível), mas… para mim, não há nada melhor do que essas ocasiões em que eu liberto Almofadinhas para correr ao lado do Aluado debaixo da lua prateada e das estrelas — essas vezes em que eu ouço aquela misteriosa criatura tão nobremente (pelo menos para mim) transformada, ofegando ao meu lado, a respiração entrecortando o ar, seu calor enquanto corremos pela noite, as árvores ficando rapidamente para trás, o frio nos nossos pêlos, a grama amassada pelas patas pesadas, o cheiro da terra, do mistério e… do Aluado… sim, admito, na verdade eu fico ansioso na espera pela transformação do Aluado todos os meses — sinto falta disso. Almofadinhas sente falta disso.

Olhei rápido para Remus, observando enquanto ele arrumava suas roupas de modo indiferente, agindo como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido. Queria falar com ele, saber se aquele momento tinha significado alguma coisa para ele. Ele tinha sentido um formigamento nos dedos, uma queimação na barriga e um incêndio nos quadris, como eu tinha sentido? Ele tinha ficado confuso e excitado e considerando muitas novas possibilidades? Ou… ele tinha ficado com nojo?

Ele me lançou um olhar do canto dos olhos, e eu vi suas bochechas corarem de um jeito encantador quando os intrometidos entraram no dormitório. Me apoiei nos cotovelos e fingi uma expressão de tédio — era mestre nessa expressão — enquanto os outros olhavam para nós com curiosidade, como se tivessem descoberto algum segredo sombrio sobre Remus e eu. Ha! Se eles soubessem! James iria morrer! Será que eu deveria contar a ele? É, claro, eu iria dizer, "Pontas, seu idiota! Você deve ter a maior maldita capacidade de aparecer na hora errada de toda Hogwarts! Estava quase desfrutando uma sexy sessãozinha de agarramento com o Aluado quando você, a Ruiva e o Rato apareceram!" Hmmm… melhor não. Mas… ahhh, olha só o James! Rindo como um idiota!

"Entãããão, o que vocês _dois _fizeram essa tarde?", James perguntou em um tom irônico.

Você bem que gostaria de saber! Encarei James e ele me encarou de volta — uma tática comum. Quando éramos mais novos, esse era nosso passatempo favorito — ficar encarando. Ficávamos olhando um para o outro, como garotos desajustados que éramos, desafiando o outro a piscar. Eu geralmente ganhava, já que o James sempre piscava por trás daqueles óculos redondos. Depois de anos desse joguinho, James tinha melhorado, e agora ele conseguia ficar sem piscar tanto quanto eu.

E, sem piscar, James sorriu e perguntou se eu tinha tido um dia 'interessante'. O que isso queria dizer? Será que ele viu o que aconteceu comigo e com Remus instantes atrás? Ele colocou um microfone no dormitório ou algo assim? Ahhh… eu não vou dar para ele essa satisfação! Não mesmo! Ao invés disso, apenas usei minha defesa de sempre — humor ácido. Isso sempre parece funcionar!

De repente, um movimento chamou minha atenção e vi Remus jogar seu jornal em cima da cama e levantar, os olhos brilhando por alguma agonia escondida, e ele caminhou até a porta. O que aconteceu com Aluado? Será que ele ficou chateado pelo que aconteceu entre nós? Será que ele acha que o James sabe? Remus pediu licença e saiu, me deixando para trás, meu estômago revirando, e tive de lidar com os outros que me olharam curiosos.

Encarei cada um deles antes de bocejar e me virar na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço, esperando esconder qualquer emoção que pudesse me denunciar. Ouvi o jornal ser aberto quando alguém sentou na cama do Remus.

"O que será que aconteceu com Remus?", Peter perguntou, "Vocês acham que pode ser algo que ele leu aqui?"

"Bem, você conhece Aluado", James respondeu, "Ele acredita em tudo que lê".

Isso não é verdade, Pontas! "Não é, não. Ele não é nenhum imbecil acéfalo que acredita em tudo que vê publicado!", eu me vi defendendo calorosamente.

"Ah, ok, o que você quiser. Foi mal, cara!", James riu e, mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu podia 'sentir' a ironia do sorrisinho que devia estar na cara dele.

"Deixe-me ver isso, Pete", James disse, e ouvi mais barulhos de jornal sendo folheado. "Aaahhh, como eu suspeitava! Sabia que Remus deveria estar lendo o horóscopo".

Resmunguei. Estava começando a odiar aquele jornal! "Por que isso o deixaria chateado?", perguntei. "Por acaso está escrito que o Snape era a alma gêmea dele hoje? Eu lhe passaria alegremente a bandeira do 'Prometido-do-Snape'!"

James riu. "Não… umm… na verdade, parece está apontando para outra pessoa".

Finalmente minha curiosidade me consumiu. "Ok, me dá isso aí!"

James me entregou o jornal e começou a conversar com Lily sobre os planos que eles tinham feito para o final de semana. Aaaahhh… os apaixonados! Deve ser legal! Arrggh!

Olhei para os horóscopos e encontrei o meu:

"_Esteja atento hoje, Áries. Uma conversa sincera irá ocorrer em um lugar de aprendizado com um bom amigo. Essa conversa pode levar a um romance, já que esse amigo tem uma paixão secreta por você. Será que você consegue fazê-lo revelar seus sentimentos verdadeiros? Talvez, se você perceber os sinais". _

Céus… não… simplesmente não pode ser! Isso não é possível! Nenhuma droga de astrologia imbecil pode prever uma coisa dessas… pode? Não! O que é isso? Primeiro o lance do Snape e agora… isso! Não, não mesmo… mas, nós… Remus e eu conversamos na biblioteca — que com certeza pode ser considerada um 'lugar de aprendizado'. Mas aí não poderia ser Hogwarts inteira? Sim, é claro. Eu estou sendo burro! Essa besteira de astrologia é sempre genérica, a escola inteira pode ser considerada um 'lugar de aprendizado', e aí essa previsão poderia servir para qualquer ariano. Mas… não sei, é meio estranho. Quer dizer, nós tivemos a nossa conversinha e depois… acabamos eventualmente deitados na minha cama, Remus em cima de mim, seu rosto a meros centímetros do meu… então talvez ele tenha uma paixão secreta por mim… céus.

"O que seu horóscopo diz, Sirius?" Lily perguntou, os olhos verdes brilhando de interesse.

"O que você acha? Besteira é claro, o que mais poderia ser?", respondi.

Depois disso, procurei o horóscopo de Remus, só por curiosidade:

"_Um incidente recente e infeliz deixou um amigo magoado e confuso. Coloque sua diplomacia e seu encanto librianos em ação hoje e você pode fazer sua amizade alcançar novos níveis"._

Suspirando, fechei os olhos. Não era à toa que o Remus tinha saído correndo. Ele acredita nessas coisas e… mesmo eu, cético do jeito que sou, tenho que admitir que os horóscopos estavam bastante precisos, para dizer o mínimo. O horóscopo dele parecia dizer sobre a nossa conversa! Estranho, estranho, estranho!

Certo! Acho que é hora para outra caminhada! Almofadinhas pode aproveitar o exercício! Sim! Um plano excelente.

Percebi que James me encarava. Sorri sem muita vontade e levantei, me alongando. Estava morrendo de vontade de me transformar em Almofadinhas. Suspirei ao lembrar do alívio instantâneo que sempre me atingia quando me transformava, e as coisas na minha mente pareciam ficar menos complicadas. Sim, era exatamente disso que eu precisava! Precisava correr! Correr e rolar na grama verde e aproveitar o prazer de ser o simples e brincalhão Almofadinhas.

"Desculpem o mau jeito, mas… tenho lugares para ir, coisas para ver — _pessoas para ganhar!_ —, todo esse tipo de coisa. Vejo vocês depois!", me despedi e saí do quarto.

Olhei para o salão comunal quando desci as escadas. Hmmm… vazio, mas… Remus tinha acabado de sair. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele. Sorri para mim mesmo. Almofadinhas estava forte em mim hoje. Hora de libertar o monstro negro!

Passei pelo retrato e corri as escadas abaixo, meu coração mais leve a cada passo. Só mais alguns segundos e eu estaria lá fora, livre para correr.

Rindo alto, passei pela porta e, me certificando que não havia ninguém por perto, me transformei em Almofadinhas. Em segundos, todas as minhas preocupações desapareceram, substituídas pela excitação de ser aquela criatura, o focinho levantado ao vento.

Aluado… eu sinto o cheiro dele. Ele está por aqui em algum lugar… ali! Na árvore! Na árvore dele. A árvore dos sonhos do Aluado!

Esmagando a grama, ofegando, correndo…

Então… lá! Lá está ele sentado... o doce Aluado, olhando para o lago, deitado contra sua árvore dos sonhos! Aluado! Sou eu!

Latindo, pulando, correndo, farejando…

Ele está aqui! Aluado!

Os olhos grandes e dourados sorriram. Olhos tão lindos. A mãos… macias e quentes acariciando meu pêlo… ahhh, sim, aí, Aluado… sim, aí atrás das orelhas! Obrigado!

Mmmhhh…

Ofegando, descansando, festejando…

Cabeça no colo… doce colo… doce Aluado. Sono… sim, essa é uma hora boa para descansar, me acalmar… feliz… dormindo… aqui… na árvore dos sonhos do Aluado.

_¹NdT: O trocadilho no original foi feito com a palavra "poof" (que virou "pouf" na versão afrancesada do Sirius), que é tanto um nome pejorativo para designar homossexuais quanto a onomatopéia do passe de mágica que faz as coisas desaparecerem (o nosso "puft!"). Infelizmente, não houve como manter esse mesmo sentido na tradução._

* * *

_**Como sempre, thank you very much pelas reviews de vocês! Elas fazem nossa alegria! Aproveitando a suuuuper inovação do ffnet, a partir de agora vamos respondê-las pelo sistema de reply do site.  
**__**  
Por favor, comentem logados para facilitar nossa vida. Ah, sim... e, para começo de conversa, deixem reviews! O número de hits dessa fic é enorme, mas são poucas as pessoas que comentam. Nós duas adoramos essa história, podem babar nela à vontade que a gente incentiva! **_

Aliás, podemos até pensar em postar os capítulos mais rápido se vocês colaborarem. E não precisam fazer nenhuma tese de mestrado nas reviews... A gente geralmente não se contenta com pouco, mas, nesse caso, abrimos uma exceção! (huahua)

BB.Jam

_Nota da Tradutora: aaaaahhhhh... eu juro que quase derreti quando li essa última parte. Eu AMO os POVs do Sirius, eles são os mais engraçados! _

_Nota da Beta: simplesmente fofo o Almofadinhas ganhando cafuné e carinho do Remus, né?_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Dez**

**POV DO REMUS **

Já se passou uma semana e meia desde que sentei debaixo daquela árvore, com Almofadinhas a meu lado. Sirius uma vez a chamou de minha "árvore dos sonhos", e acho que ele estava certo, pelo menos em um sentido. Costumava sentar lá procurando a solidão por baixo dos galhos largos quando os problemas da vida se tornavam pesados demais para suportar. Era um escapismo adorável e me dava tempo para pensar e ordenar minhas idéias, para sonhar com outra vida sem medo ou dor.

Foi assim, até Peter me encontrar lá um dia. Ah, eu sei que as intenções dele tinham sido boas. Ele me viu lá alguns meses depois que descobriram minha licantropia e, por isso, faz sentido que ele tenha corrido para contar para os outros sobre o meu refúgio. Eu tinha me tornado muito retraído, demorei a perceber que eles tinham sido honestos na promessa de que jamais falariam para ninguém sobre minha condição. Eram amigos de verdade em todos os sentidos e estavam preocupados comigo.

Mesmo assim, eu ainda conseguia desfrutar alguns momentos de silêncio de vez em quando, sozinho, lá, quando eles estavam ocupados ou percebiam que eu precisava do meu espaço. Depois de um tempo, percebi que não me incomodava quando Almofadinhas vinha me visitar. Não sabia por que ele quase sempre aparecia na forma de cachorro quando vinha ficar comigo. Talvez ele achasse que assim fosse menos intimidante ou invasivo. Eu adorava a atenção quieta que o cachorro me dava, mas, de vez em quando, sentia falta do bom humor barulhento e tempestuoso da companhia de Sirius.

Falando no Sirius...

Já faz duas semanas que o Quill começou a publicar horóscopos diários, e, todos os dias, a misteriosa semelhança com a vida real se torna ainda mais esquisita. Encontros românticos, paixões surpreendentes, encontros casuais — essas eram as principais ocorrências previstas para mim diariamente. Até agora, tudo o que foi dito aconteceu de um jeito ou de outro. O que era mais perturbador era como os signos pareciam apontar para uma inevitável ligação com Sirius. Ontem minha previsão disse que eu me apaixonaria por uma estrela… e eu tinha certeza de que já estava apaixonado por uma.

Era meio estranha a sensação de olhar para o céu à noite com novos olhos. A multidão de estrelas brilhando ganhou um novo sentido. Quando eu era mais novo, sempre prestava atenção nas constelações, localizando primeiro o contorno familiar de Orion, então passando para Ursa Maior e Escorpião. Eu gostava de estudar cada corpo celestial, comparando seus brilhos e memorizando a localização de cada um no céu. Agora, ao invés do conforto que eu costumava desfrutar, me via procurando ansiosamente pela constelação de Cão Maior e, mais importante, pela estrela Sirius. Comecei a perceber com um pouco de medo, mas com grande alegria, que meu coração estava lá em cima — minha _vida. _Ele era minha estrela — meu Almofadinhas.

Deixei meu livro de lado mais uma vez, a leitura esquecida. Apoiei a cabeça no enorme tronco e olhei para cima, para o céu que escurecia devagar. Ainda era muito cedo para estrelas, mas o sol tinha começado a se pôr, deixando as nuvens douradas com explosões vívidas de vermelho e púrpura. Meu coração começou a acelerar pela ansiedade da chegada dos pontos de luz no céu da noite. Afinal, meu horóscopo tinha previsto que alguma coisa espetacular aconteceria ao anoitecer.

_"Libra — essa noite é A noite. Um encontro romântico sob as estrelas é o cenário para o anoitecer. O amor verdadeiro está fermentando. Não deixe passar o momento"._

Eu sabia de quem o horóscopo estava falando. Era a mesma pessoa a quem ele se referia nas últimas semanas — Sirius. Estava admirado em como as previsões eram precisas, mas o que mais me impressionava eram os sentimentos reais e tangíveis que eu começava a sentir por Sirius Black. Durante os últimos 14 dias, eu tinha começado a ver a natureza gentil e carinhosa que ele normalmente escondia atrás daquele muro de autoconfiança. Tinha começado a perceber como o cinza daqueles olhos mudavam como os estágios de uma tempestade, como eles escureciam levemente quando ele olhava na minha direção.

Ele sentia isso também? Ele me queria com tanta urgência quanto eu o queria? Eu sabia que tinha visto alguma coisa no rosto dele — uma emoção forte que parecia nos conectar, nos aproximar com um poder sobrenatural cada vez que ousávamos olhar nos olhos um do outro. Sirius sempre esteve ao meu lado. Ele aceitava como e o que eu era e tinha sido o primeiro a me assegurar que nossa amizade não seria prejudicada pela minha condição. Ele tinha feito algumas coisas idiotas no passado, mas seu coração sempre esteve no lugar certo.

"Remus…?", uma voz familiar me tirou dos meus devaneios silenciosos.

Virei a cabeça lentamente para admirar aquela face adorável, os fracos raios de sol tingindo as belas expressões esculpidas com tons de laranja e vermelho. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar em uma harmonia própria enquanto me encarava, e tive que morder meu lábio para me impedir de levantar e ir até ele, marcá-lo como meu para sempre.

"Oi, Sirius", disse, me esforçando para manter minha voz calma como sempre. "O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Não é quase hora do jantar?"

"Eu não estou com tanta fome…", ele disse gentilmente.

_Ah, inferno… mas com certeza **eu** estou!_

"Ah?", eu levantei as sobrancelhas. "Sirius Black sem fome? Será que não é melhor chamar a Madame Pomfrey?"

"Não…" ele riu de leve, balançando a cabeça, e acho que esse é o som mais bonito que eu já ouvi. "Eu estou bem, Remus. Só… pensando".

"Ahh...", concordei com a cabeça e acenei para ele sentar ao meu lado, me virando um pouco para que nós pudéssemos dividir o apoio do tronco gigante.

Ele aceitou e nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apreciando o escurecer do céu colorido.

"É lindo, não é?", ele disse finalmente.

"Mmmm... é, sim" eu olhei rapidamente para ele. _Tanto quanto você… _

"Remus, olha, eu— bem, eu hmmm…"

Ele correu uma mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Eu só podia imaginar o que ele tinha em mente. Parecia inquieto, incapaz de ficar parado, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa. Sirius nunca conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo. Mas eu podia perceber que algo o estava incomodando. Senti um aperto no coração quando pensei que poderia ser por causa daqueles horóscopos detalhados. Talvez aquilo fosse demais para ele, e ele iria pedir para que eu parasse de lê-los.

"Eu só… bem…", seu rosto foi coberto por uma expressão de frustração, que logo foi sobreposta por determinação. "Tem uma coisa que quero falar para você há algum tempo…"

"Pode falar, Sirius. Estou ouvindo". Por fora eu aparentava estar calmo, mas, por dentro, meu estômago revirava.

"Você pode não gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas acho que você tem o direito de saber. Por favor, não fique chateado comigo, mas eu tenho pensado muito nesses horóscopos e—"

Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer as palavras que eu temia ouvir, uma discussão alta o interrompeu e chamou nossa atenção para outro lugar.

"Eu não acredito em você, James Potter! De tudo que você poderia—"

"Ei, eu já pedi desculpas! Como eu _poderia _saber que você é alérgica?"

Lily e James estavam bem próximos, se encarando perto do lago. Lily estava com as mãos na cintura, sua pele normalmente alva vermelha de raiva. O vento fez o cabelo dela voar no rosto. James parecia chateado e confuso, o cabelo bagunçado como sempre. Na mão direita, ele trazia o que parecia ser uma cesta de picnic.

"Olha só isso!", Lily gritou, apontando para marcas escuras na sua testa. "Isso é uma mancha. Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Daqui a alguns minutos eu vou estar completamente coberta dessas manchas!"

Uh oh… parecia haver problemas na terra do amor. Nunca tinha visto Lily perder o controle desse jeito. Mesmo brava, ela sempre era mais dócil do que estava sendo naquela hora. James deve ter feito algo terrível. Isso não era nada bom.

"Lily… foi um engano! Eu só estava tentando fazer alguma coisa _legal _para você!"

"Bem, se você acha me mandar para o hospital _legal_…"

"Grrraahhh… que droga!" James largou a cesta em frustração. "Eu _tentei _planejar uma noite romântica. Se _esse _é o jeito que você vai me agradecer, então… bem… você pode se mandar!"

Fixei meus olhos em James e então de novo em Lily, o pânico crescendo no meu peito. Eles não só estavam brigando, mas também estavam se ofendendo!

O rosto de Lily ficou ainda mais vermelho de raiva, se contorcendo de mágoa. Parecia que ela estava prestes a gritar algo que talvez depois de arrependesse, mas pensou melhor no último minuto. Ela apenas rangeu os dentes e correu tão rápido quanto podia de volta para o castelo. Assisti com a respiração suspensa enquanto James resmungava e passava a mão pelos cabelos. Ele olhou ao redor, cruzando o olhar comigo e com Sirius embaixo da árvore. James pegou a cesta e andou lentamente até nós. Troquei um olhar preocupado com Sirius, mas não disse nada. Por dentro, meu coração estava apertado. Teria sido minha culpa? Eu tinha, de um jeito ou de outro, unido os dois. Talvez eu estava errado e eles não eram tão compatíveis quanto eu pensava… mas nas últimas semanas eles pareciam tão felizes juntos!

"Oi…" James disse um pouco desconfortável.

"Oi, cara, você está bem?", Sirius perguntou, preocupado. Aquela voz gentil e carinhosa era como uma sinfonia para os meus ouvidos.

James mordeu um lábio e balançou a cabeça. "Acho que vocês ouviram. Lily está brava porque eu _tentei _planejar um jantar legal e romântico para nós dois, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. Achei que seria legal dar comida na boa dela, então a fiz fechar os olhos. Infelizmente, ela é alérgica a morangos…"

Eu imaginei pelo pouco que tinha visto qual deveria ter sido a reação de Lily. "Ah, James…"

"Pois é, bem… como vocês viram, as coisas não correram muito bem".

"Se tem alguma coisa que nós pudermos fazer—"

"Não se preocupe, Aluado. Tenho certeza que tudo está bem ruim. Vou visitá-la na ala hospitalar para ver se ela está bem". Ele olhou para a cesta que tinha em mãos. "Aqui", ele disse, oferecendo para nós. "Façam bom uso disso. Vai me fazer sentir melhor".

"Tem certeza?", eu perguntei, encarando a cesta, meu estômago reclamando e minha mente conjurando cenas deliciosas de um picnic à luz da lua com Sirius.

James assentiu com a cabeça. "Por favor, sirvam-se. Estou indo ver a Lily agora. Aproveitem!" E, depois disso, ele correu pelos jardins para o castelo.

"Bem…", Sirius disse depois de um período curto de silêncio. "Isso foi estranho".

"Foi mesmo", eu concordei.

"Hmmm… acho que não tem por que desperdiçarmos". Sirius sorriu gentilmente, olhando para a cesta. Eu tive que sorrir. Embora não fosse tão fervoroso com comida como Peter, o caminho para o coração do Sirius definitivamente passava pelo estômago.

A cesta de picnic revelou um delicioso conteúdo de morangos cobertos de chocolate, queijo, bolachas e vinho. Estendi a toalha sobre a grama, colocando sobre ela nossos pratos e copos. Sirius abriu a vasilha de frutas e pegou um morango.

"Olha, Aluado", ele disse sensualmente (ou foi só uma alucinação da minha parte?). "Chocolate. Seu favorito".

"Mmmm... siiiim..." eu disse, assistindo em antecipação enquanto ele trazia o morango para perto da minha boca. Bem quando eu estava fechando os olhos, prestes a aceitar o doce convite, um espirro alto acabou com o momento, assustando a mim e a Sirius. Meus olhos estalaram abertos e Sirius largou a fruta para olhar na direção do lago. Era Peter.

Ele estava andando casualmente perto da beira da água, colhendo rosas e margaridas e falando sozinho. Eu suspirei. Nós não podíamos ter _um _momento sozinhos? Essa história estava me deixando louco.

Logo, ele nos viu e acenou jovialmente antes de andar em nossa direção. _Ótimo_, pensei, frustrado. _Um jantar romântico com Sirius, chocolate e… Peter_.

"Olá, Peter". Eu estava enganado ou havia um tom de aborrecimento na voz do Sirius também?

"Oi!", Peter sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? O jantar deve estar começando no Salão Principal". Tanto Sirius quanto eu sabíamos que Peter nunca deixaria passar uma oportunidade para comer.

"Ah, eu sei! Só queria pegar algumas flores antes. Sabe, para dar para aquela Lufa Lufa, Rosie".

"Ahh..." eu concordei. Agora entendia.

"Finalmente criou coragem para convidá-la para sair?" Sirius sorriu.

Peter balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Bem… mais ou menos. Acho que se ela aceitar as flores, vou saber que ela gosta de mim mais do que de pus de bubotúberas e já é um começo".

Segurei a risada.

"Bem, é melhor eu vol— ahhh-ahhh-atchiiiiiim!" Peter espirrou, jogando um monte de flores e pétalas coloridas em cima de nós como um banho de chuva.

"Que nojo, Peter!" Sirius se chacoalhou, tirando uma pétala de rosa do cabelo.

"Des-desculpe", ele corou. "Alergia. Bem… acho que vou ter que esperar para entregar as flores. Vejo vocês depois!".

Antes que um de nós pudesse protestar, ele saiu correndo.

"Esse está sendo o dia mais incomum de todos", comentei.

"Sim…" Sirius concordou. "_Muito _estranho, na verdade".

"De qualquer modo…", limpei a garganta nervosamente, tentando conjurar alguma coragem escondida. "Eu acredito que você estava prestes a me dar chocolate?"

Sirius riu, o que encheu meu coração de alegria e trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. "Ah, Aluado, você e o seu chocolate". Mesmo assim, ele pegou um morango de novo e trouxe para perto de mim. Eu podia sentir o calor emanando do seu corpo, sentir o seu cheiro de sabonete e almíscar. Dei uma mordida, fechando os olhos e sentindo o sabor doce da fruta se misturar ao delicioso chocolate. Por alguns segundos, eu estava no paraíso.

"Mmmmm...", murmurei, saboreando o gosto na minha língua.

"Bom, é?" a voz de Sirius era quase um sussurro e eu abri os olhos para vê-lo. O sol agora era um apenas um risco de laranja no horizonte, e seu cabelo macio e negro estava quase prateado pela luz da lua. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ele me observava, se aprofundando do jeito que eles sempre faziam quando eu conseguia sustentar o olhar. Pétalas de flores em branco, púrpura e vermelho espalhavam-se pelos seus ombros. Eu quase engasguei pela beleza dele.

"Ah, sim. _Muito_ bom…"

"Já que é assim…", ele pegou outro morango e trouxe para perto dos meus lábios. Eu me inclinei na direção da fruta, pronto para mordê-la por entre os dedos de Sirius, mas ele recuou um pouco, segurando o morango no alto. Reclamei, tentando capturá-lo mais uma vez, mas Sirius novamente o moveu para fora do meu alcance. "Não… você tem que falar as palavras mágicas antes".

Reclamei de novo, sorrindo. "Por favor…", eu disse suavemente.

Alguma coisa no rosto dele pareceu mudar e ele trouxe a fruta para perto da minha boca. Fechei os olhos de novo, derretendo pela antecipação do gosto doce. Entreabri a boca para morder o morango e fui surpreendido pela sensação da pele de seda contra meus lábios e uma língua quente e macia deslizando contra a minha. Meus olhos abriram pela surpresa, mas rapidamente os fechei, aproveitando para sentir a boca de Sirius contra a minha pela primeira vez. _Isso _era o paraíso.

Quando nós finalmente nos afastamos, continuamos sentados lá, sem fôlego, olhando um para o outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Eu… queria fazer isso já faz algum tempo".

Senti meu rosto aquecer pela alegria. Poderia ser verdade? Ele se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu?

"Que bom…" ponderei. "Porque eu também queria que você o fizesse há um bom tempo".

Isso pareceu desconcertá-lo um pouco, mas ele rapidamente se recuperou, largando a fruta para correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Sirius me trouxe para mais perto, e eu me vi mergulhado no embriagante cheiro dele, na sensação da pele macia acariciando meu rosto, no hálito quente contra meus lábios. Beijei-o desesperadamente, desfrutando o máximo possível, memorizando o sabor e a sensação de ter Sirius em meus braços.

Nos separamos, buscando ar, e senti meu coração se agitar de excitamento e felicidade. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. Estava apaixonado por Sirius. Não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. E, julgando pelo jeito que ele me beijou, ele sentia o mesmo em relação a mim.

Assisti sem me mover, ainda meio abobado, a ele abrir uma garrafa de vinho, servindo um copo para cada um de nós. Ele levantou seu copo e sorriu: "Um brinde…"

Juntei meu copo ao dele, sorrindo com curiosidade.

"…a um encontro romântico sob as estrelas".

Ri, batendo meu copo no dele, e dei um gole no vinho. _E a se apaixonar por estrelas…_ pensei, feliz, enquanto olhei para cima, encarando os pontos brilhantes de luz.

— x —

**POV DO JAMES **

Se há uma coisa em que eu sei que sou bom, além de Quadribol, é pregar peças. E essa, ahhhhh, essa é a cereja do bolo! Ou melhor, o morango mergulhado no chocolate! Nós conseguimos! Eles caíram completamente! Eu sabia que iria dar certo! Ha!

Parecia que meus pulmões iriam explodir enquanto eu corria para os portões da escola, ofegando alto em meu excitamento febril. Lily estava me esperando lá. _Que garota linda e encantadora_! Ela sorriu para mim, os olhos esmeraldas brilhando quando eu andava ao seu encontro. Não parecia notar como eu era desajeitado. Porque, sem dúvida, eu sou bem desajeitado — os joelhos meio tortos, os pés grandes, minha altura… desengonçado mesmo (exceto quando eu estou voando, esses são os únicos momentos em que eu não pareço um típico adolescente! Sou bastante gracioso em cima de uma vassoura, se é que você quer saber!).

"Acha que eles acreditaram em nós, James?", Lily perguntou naquela voz doce que ela possuía.

Sorri para ela, empurrando meus óculos para trás, mais firmes no rosto, para que pudesse admirá-la melhor, admirar os traços do pôr do sol em contraste com seus cabelos cor de cobre — lindo!

"James?", ela perguntou, e eu percebi que deveria estar sorrindo como um idiota.

Balancei a cabeça. "Sim! Ah, Lil, você deveria ter visto os dois! O Aluado parecia tão preocupado com nós dois que eu quase senti culpa! Nossa, até o Sirius parecia preocupado! Foi ótimo! Eles caíram direitinho!"

Ela sorriu e suspirou suavemente. "James, você acha que isso é certo? Brincar com eles desse jeito?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Ah! Bah! Qual é o problema? Eles vão achar engraçado, você vai ver!"

Ela me lançou um olhar cético por um momento e então se voltou para a direção de Remus e Sirius, espiando pelos fundos do castelo. Acariciei levemente seus ombros. "Tenha cuidado, meu amor! Não deixe que eles te vejam!"

Lily se virou em meus braços e eu senti sua respiração em meu rosto. Piscando e engolindo a seco, senti minhas bochechas queimarem enquanto baixei meu olhar timidamente. Ela sempre fazia isso comigo — despertava o cara tímido que eu pensava que não era mais. Senti sua mão macia repousar na minha bochecha e ela ergueu meu rosto, sorrindo. Ela não disse uma palavra, apenas continuou assim, os olhos grudados nos meus. Suspirando, eu me inclinei para frente, ansioso para acabar com a distância entre nós, para sentir o gosto daqueles lábios doces, mas, então… ela sorriu e colocou uma mão no meu peito.

"O que foi?", perguntei, me esticando para tocar seus lábios.

"James!", ela riu, indo mais para trás. "Escute".

Suspirando alto e, deixando meus ombros caírem de desânimo, me aborreci. "O quê?".

"Sinceramente, você não acha que a gente já foi longe demais? Quer dizer… mesmo que eles sintam algo… um pelo outro, sabe… acho que eles já deveriam ter percebido, você não acha?"

"O quê? Lily! Sua adorável bobinha! É lógico que eles não 'sentem' nada um pelo outro! Por isso que é tão divertido tentar convencê-los que eles 'devem' ficar juntos! A brincadeira é essa, não é?"

Lily me deu um olhar estranho — meio divertido e meio de quem sabe algo — antes de debochar. "Sim, James, você está certo! Afinal, eu sou apenas uma 'bobinha', o que eu poderia saber?"

"Você sabe como fazer meu coração disparar quando sorri para mim desse jeito", sussurrei, tocando de leve com meus dedos trêmulos as ondas do cabelo dela. "Sabe como fazer eu me apaixonar loucamente por você todos os dias". Inclinei-me para perto e dessa vez ela não me impediu. Suspirei quando senti suas mãos correrem pelo meu cabelo, e pararem na minha nuca. Fechei os olhos, aspirando o aroma do perfume dela, me afogando em alegria…

"Jamie! Opa! Desculpem!"

Dei um pulo para trás, praticamente rosnando pela interrupção, e encarei um Peter vermelho e ofegante.

"Peter! Como foi?" Lily perguntou rapidamente, sentindo minha irritação.

Peter ficou ainda mais corado e ele sorriu. "Foi perfeito, na verdade. Obrigado!"

"Eles também acreditaram na suposta briga que Lily e eu estávamos tendo! Somos tão bons atores, minha querida! Se o mundo da mágica um dia ficar entediante demais, nós com certeza conseguiremos um emprego no meio das artes dramáticas dos trouxas!"

Lily riu. "James! Eu não acho que nós dois sejamos tão bons quanto Bogart e Bacall ainda!"

"Quem são esses?"

"Atores, é claro, seu bobo!" Ela gentilmente tocou a ponta do meu nariz antes de se voltar para Peter de novo. "Então, Peter, nos diga o que você fez".

"Ah, foi ótimo! Eu colhi um monte de flores — rosas e margaridas roxas e vermelhas e umas florzinhas amarelas e outras brancas que eu não sei como chamam e que tinham um cheiro meio esquisito, mas elas eram tão bonitas, então eu…"

"Peter! Fala logo, por favor", eu pedi.

"Ah... está bem, Pontas! Credo, eu só estava adicionando detalhes para vocês sentirem o clima…"

Acenei com as mãos impacientemente e ele me encarou antes de se virar para Lily para terminar a história.

"Então, escolhi um monte de flores lindas e fui até eles. E, sabe… foi meio estranho, James…", ele se virou para mim, "parecia que Sirius estava prestes a dar comida na boca do Aluado!"

Por um segundo minha mente se negou a pensar nessa imagem e relutantemente eu lembrei de ter visto de surpresa os dois há semanas um em cima do outro na cama do Aluado. Será que eles realmente…? Não, claro que não! Eles são Aluado e Almofadinhas! Remus e Sirius — de jeito nenhum! Eu ri de tão ridículos que eram meus pensamentos e as preocupações de Peter. "Eu aposto que o Sirius só estava sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre, Pete, tentando impressionar o Aluado…"

"Eu aposto que sim", Lily riu.

Olhei para ela com curiosidade, e ela cobriu a boca com a mão, rindo.

"Sim, você está certo, é claro, James".

"Hmmm… bom, continue, Peter".

Peter assentiu. "Então, aí eu fui até eles — parecia que os dois estavam se divertindo com a cesta do picnic..."

"Agradeça Lily por isso! Eu não tinha idéia do que colocar em uma cesta de picnic romântica…"

"Que horror, James! Não me diga isso, meu amor! Não quero pensar que estou embarcando em um relacionamento amoroso com um romântico Neanderthal!"

"Ah, eu não sou um Neander... isso aí que você me chamou", eu ri. "Eu sou muito romântico… mas só não tinha idéia do que escolher para a cesta…"

Lily riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Posso, por favor, acabar de contar a minha história para poder ir jantar? Estou morrendo de fome!", Peter gritou.

"Claro, claro, continue", respondi.

"Bom, cheguei lá com as flores, me aproximei deles e — ah, você deveria ter visto, Pontas! Eu fui brilhante, eles nem desconfiaram! Me aproximei deles e espirrei alto, o que os alertou da minha presença. Sirius me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, e eu disse que estava pegando flores para Rosie, aquela garota loira da Lufa Lufa muito bonita que…"

"Sim, sim, a Rosie… continue, Pete!"

"Credo! Como você está impaciente, Pontas! Bom, comecei a conversar com eles e trouxe as flores para mais perto, sabendo que minha alergia iria se manifestar e aí eu espirrei muito, muito forte, que fez todas as lindas pétalas de rosas caírem sobre eles!"

"Creeeeeedo, você espirrou neles, Peter?" Lily perguntou, rindo.

Eu gargalhei ao imaginar Remus e Sirius recebendo uma chuva de flores.

"Sim, Lily! Eu fui brilhante." Peter riu, obviamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Muito bem, Rabicho! Isso foi algo digno de um Maroto!", aprovei.

"Eu sei! Obrigado! Bom, tenho que correr! A comida está me chamando! Até mais!"

Peter saiu correndo. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Essa é a única hora em que você vai ver aquele garoto com pressa — na hora de comer!"

Lily sorriu e se aproximou de mim. "Bem, meu companheiro de atuação, onde foi que nós paramos?"

Eu sorri lascivamente e trouxe seu corpo esguio para perto, envolvendo-a entre meus braços. _Ahhh...sim, isso é perfeito! Ela está exatamente onde ela deve estar — nos meus braços!_

Enquanto eu estava me inclinando para finalmente capturar aqueles lábios rosados que tanto me tentavam, ela virou a cabeça e sussurrou, "Apenas me prometa que, não importa como essa brincadeira terminar, você irá tratar Remus e Sirius com respeito, como o cavalheiro que eu sei que você é".

"Ahhh, é claro, meu amor! Eu sempre trato todo mundo com respeito. Especialmente meus irmãos Marotos!"

Ela sorriu suavemente e voltou a me encarar, silenciando qualquer protesto da minha parte ao pressionar sua boca doce contra a minha, me dando uma inacreditável felicidade.

Ela não precisava se preocupar se eu trataria bem Remus e Sirius. Especialmente Remus. Afinal, se não fosse pela intervenção astrológica dele, eu não estaria aqui com a garota dos meus sonhos nos braços. _Remus, eu te devo uma, cara. De verdade!_

* * *

_Weeee, mais um capítulo postado! Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, nós adoramos todas e vamos continuar respondendo pelo sistema do site. _

_Notas da tradutora: (suspirando) …esse "encontro sob as estrelas" não foi lindo? _

_Nota da beta: incrível como as mulheres sempre percebem coisas que os homens não conseguem, né? o.O_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Onze**

_**Aviso: as partes em itálico entre o sinal -ºº- referem-se à leitura em voz alta que os dois estão fazendo do livro de astrologia. Os comentários apenas em itálicos são os pensamentos do Sirius.**_

**POV DO SIRIUS**

Me pergunto quantas palavras existem para definir o que eu estou sentindo: êxtase, alegria, paraíso, sublimidade, felicidade… entusiasmo… maravilhosos estados de espírito que palavras com certeza não conseguem descrever com precisão. Sentado aqui, sob o manto dessa noite aveludada com Remus… eu me rendi a algum tipo de realidade alternativa. Ficava olhando para aquele ser lindo, coberto de luz da lua e mistério, os olhos ouro puro — selvagens e profundos —, os lábios macios, inchados pelos nossos beijos… aaahhhh sim, esses beijos! Eles certamente me assombrariam agora, como um eco doce sobre meus lábios nos dias que viriam.

Remus era inacreditavelmente bonito, enigmático, sensual e tão sexy… Nossa! Tãããão incrivelmente sexy! Mmmhh, esses lábios úmidos e a língua de seda — ohhh, eu quero senti-los de novo! Eu só quero puxá-lo para baixo desse cobertor e agarrá-lo. Eu quero arrancar resmungos e gemidos de prazer dessa boca doce. Quero vê-lo corar e seus olhos revirarem em deleite. Quero assistir às expressões de seu rosto mudarem e se contorcerem ao atingir o clímax. Eu quero… quero Remus! Mais do que eu quis alguém na minha vida inteira — o que é algo considerável, se você analisar o quanto a minha imaginação é intensamente... ummm... digamos assim,_ ativa_!

Ele me cativa totalmente! Remus é tão diferente de todo mundo no melhor sentido possível. Agora mesmo, observo maravilhado os movimentos da sua garganta enquanto ele engole o vinho, o brilho da chama dourada — selvagem — no seu olhar por um segundo antes dele fechar os olhos timidamente e virar a cabeça para o lado. A luz da lua reflete nele em seu abraço prateado, fazendo sua pele parecer um alabastro sedoso e macio, destacando a maciez do seu cabelo e eu preciso respirar fundo por um instante, absolutamente abalado. Ele se virou para olhar para mim nessa hora, o rosto ainda tímido, mas curioso, as sobrancelhas adoravelmente arqueadas. Por Merlin... sim, eu estou tãããããããão perdido agora. É isso mesmo. O impossível aconteceu. Não adianta negar. Eu estou apaixonado… o tipo de paixão que te faz suar frio, o coração disparar, o estômago revirar e as pernas bambearem. Parece que a flecha do cupido acertou o alvo no meu coração — não que eu esteja reclamando, se você quer saber!

A boca dele se suavizou em um sorriso quando ele tirou o copo de vinho da minha mão e se aconchegou — _como um filhotinho feliz, um filhotinho de lobo! — _mais perto de mim, as mãos ágeis e expressivas acariciando minha roupa. "O que você ia me dizer, Sirius?", ele sussurrou, o hálito macio contra meu rosto.

"Hmmm? Sobre o quê, Aluado?" perguntei e sorri ao ouvir que minha voz soou casual como sempre, o oposto à corrente de emoções que estava sentindo.

"Você disse que queria falar comigo sobre aqueles horóscopos".

_Ah, isso!_ "É mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido, Aluado… sim, eu queria falar sobre isso", corei, enrolando um pouco, meio envergonhado por admitir que… ah, inferno… certo, eu admito… talvez Remus (_e minha mãe_) esteja certo — talvez haja algum sentido naquela besteira de astrologia no final das contas.

"E?", ele perguntou, um sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios.

"Eee… bem… droga! Não acredito que vou admitir isso. É tão vergonhoso, Remus! Espero que você não fique zombando da minha confissão…"

"Que confissão? Você não admitiu nada ainda, Almofadinhas!", ele riu, mas da sua voz transpareceu uma certa irritação. Sorri ao perceber isso.

"Certo, bem… errr... talvezalgo dessa coisa de astrologia seja… bem… um pouco esclarecedor, você não acha?"

Seus olhos arregalaram enquanto ele riu, concordando. "SIM! Eu tento te convencer disso há um tempão, Sirius! O que te fez mudar de idéia? Foram todas essas coincidências surpreendentes dos últimos horóscopos? Porque eu também pensei muito nisso".

"Sim. Eu também! Bem, foi isso que começou a me fazer considerar a idéia. E aí… _ok, lá vai… estou prestes a me declarar um aficionado em astrologia! Eu! Quem pensaria numa coisa dessas?… _bem, aí… umm... sabe, eu achei um livro em Hogsmeade no final de semana passado e… eu o trouxe comigo para mostrar para você. Você quer ouvir alguma das coisas que ele diz!"

Eu parecia um idiota! Um completo cabeça-de-vento demente pelas estrelas. _Você quer ver o idiota ingênuo em que eu me transformei, Remus? A evidência está toda aqui nesse livro! 'Amor entre as Estrelas' — francamente! O que me deu na cabeça para comprar esse livro? Ah, é... Remus... bem... eu queria saber o que o livro dizia sobre Áries e Libra..._

"Sim, eu gostaria de ouvir", Remus sorriu, inclinando-se contra a árvore, tão perto de mim que podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e o seu cheiro. Engoli em seco, tentando ignorar o calor das minhas bochechas queimando. Agora é isso… não tenho como voltar atrás.

"Sim, bem, umm... você sabe, você é de Libra…"

Ele sorriu. "Sim, eu sou. Continue…"

"Certo. E, bem, o livro descreve umas características muito… legais do libriano típico e… sabe, Aluado, muitas delas se encaixam muito bem com você. Como… é… bem, eu vou ler para você…"

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu sorri, procurando a página sobre os homens librianos. Limpei a garganta e comecei a ler:

_ººO homem libriano nasceu sob o signo da balança, o que significa que ele sempre vai buscar equilíbrio e harmonia. A vida pode ter seus altos e baixos, mas ele estará a todos os momentos à procura do equilíbrio. Sua natureza sensível fica mais feliz quando o mundo ao redor está em ordem e serenoºº. _

"Viu, Remus, parece muito com você, você não acha? Você sempre serve como mediador, por exemplo, quando James e eu brigamos! E lembra daquela vez que você teve que decidir qual de nós dois tinha o melhor senso de humor?"

"Ai, como eu poderia esquecer, Almofadinhas! Aquilo foi terrível, vocês dois não saíram do meu pé a semana inteira! Contando toneladas de piadas ruins…"

"Bem, o James nunca soube contar piada! Ele ri das próprias piadas, o idiota!"

"Sim… hmmm... mas eu também me lembro que você teve sua parcela de piadas muito-"

"Engraçadas, divertidas e hilárias", eu ri.

"Ohhh... siiiiiiiim, é claro, Almofadinhas! Isso mesmo!", Remus sorriu e piscou. "E vocês ainda aprontaram a semana inteira. Eu realmente fiquei com pena do Peter e mesmo do Severus. E… aquilo que você fez com o Hagrid! Coitado dele! Enquanto eu viver vou ser assombrando por visões daquele homem enorme com o cabelo cheio de cachinhos cor de rosa…"

"Para combinar com o guarda-chuva cor de rosa dele, Remus! Você deveria valorizar a arte de escolher acessórios que combinam apropriadamente! Ele ficou ótimo!"

"Sim, claro... De qualquer forma, aquela foi uma semana infernal para mim. Você e James constantemente aumentando o número de apostas até que Hogwarts inteira queria saber qual seria minha decisão!"

Ri, adorando o tom divertido da voz dele. "E você me escolheu, Aluado…"

Ele sorriu. "Sim, pelo menos foi isso que eu te disse. Mas eu disse para James a mesma coisa".

"Remus! Você mentiu para mim! Você me chamou de 'Rei das Travessuras Bem-Feitas', se eu bem me lembro!"

"Sim, e eu chamei James de 'Brincalhão Extraordinário".

"Você quis dizer 'Megalomaníaco Extraordinário', não é?"

Remus riu de novo e balançou a cabeça. "Bom, se é nisso que você quer acreditar… de todo modo, acho que esse exercício de mediação conseguiu me tirar um pouco do sério. Agora... continue a ler... eu quero ouvir mais, por favor".

"Certo, certo...":

_ººEle normalmente não é do tipo atlético e não gosta de participar ou assistir a esportes…ºº _

"Uau, isso não poderia estar mais certo, Remus! Para você, ir comigo e com James para o campo de Quadribol é quase como arrancar um dente".

"Isso não é verdade, Sirius. Eu gosto de assistir aos jogos de Quadribol como qualquer outro fã…"

"A não ser que... oooooh, você tenha algum livro fascinante para ler, como 'As Implicações Filosóficas de Gobbledygook'..."

"Era 'Filológicas', que significa o estudo da linguagem e da literatura e seus desenvolvimentos… e é um assunto muito interessante…"

"Eu tenho certeza que sim, Remus. De qualquer forma, continuando…":

_ººDê para ele um jogo de tabuleiros — xadrez ou damas ou algo do gênero — e assista surgir seu interesseºº._

"Isso é bem verdade", Remus concordou, sorrindo gentilmente. "Aliás, você ainda me deve uma partida depois daquele Jogo de Xadrez Bruxo do mês passado."

"Hmmm, sim... mas, Aluado, há outros jogos que eu preferia jogar com você agora, que não envolvem homenzinhos… quer dizer, não no sentido literário e não num tabuleiro de xadrez…"

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram com bom humor pelas minhas palavras e ele balançou a cabeça e piscou para mim. "Eu não sei, não, Almofadinhas. Imagine um tabuleiro de xadrez gigante — eu pegando o seu peão, rendendo meu rei, montando no cavalo, xeque-_mate_… pode ser interessante".

"Aluado, isso é uma promessa! Eu gosto do jeito que sua imaginação trabalha! Adoro essa sua mente fabulosa e inventiva, mmmhhh!"

"E cá estava eu, pensando que você queria meu corpo!"

"Ahhh, não se preocupe, isso também, meu maravilhoso garoto-lobo!"

Ele rosnou suavemente para mim e eu senti meu coração e minha virilha pularem enquanto seus olhos ganhavam de novo um brilho felino e ele engatinhou na minha direção, suas mãos movendo-se de leve pelas minhas roupas. Ele deslizou para o meu colo e capturou minha boca com a doçura da dele. Me senti capturado — de novo… _Liberte o lobo, Remus… deixe-o vir para me atacar, uma vítima de boa vontade… _

Depois de alguns segundos divinamente intermináveis, ele se afastou de mim, sorrindo com malícia, e tirou o cabelo da frente do rosto. Eu admito que choraminguei — _tão Almofadinhas! — _em relutância a deixá-lo se afastar.

"Por favor, continue, Almofadinhas…"

"_Almofadinhas!" Tão perceptivo, meu Remus! MEU Remus… mmmhhh, eu gosto dessa idéia! Será que ele também gostaria?_

"Umm... sim... okay, então... UAU, Remus... umm... Acho que vai ser difícil eu conseguir me concentrar agora, mas… uhhhh… deixe-me ver, onde eu estava mesmo? Aqui, achei…":

_ººEle é sempre bem informado, gosta de conversar, e espera que os outros tenham o mesmo nível de conhecimento que ele. Por isso, fique alerta e preparado!ºº _

"Bem, não me surpreende que você não tenha muitas conversas profundas com o Rabicho", eu comentei.

"Sirius! Essa foi cruel!"

"Foi mal... certo, indo em frente...":

_°°Ele é bondoso, tem um forte senso de justiça e sempre gosta de jogar limpo, não importa com quem seja. Ele é educado, diplomático e tem um senso de humor perspicaz. É por natureza pacífico e amável, e ofende-se pessoalmente quando qualquer injustiça é cometida°°. _

Eu fiquei vermelho até a alma enquanto lia isso, lembrando da minha peça idiota com o Snape. Todo e cada dia eu era tão grato por Aluado ter conseguido me perdoar por aquilo…

"Ahhh, agora, Aluado, vem a parte em que as coisas interessantes começam — as coisas sobre sexo!", sorri lascivamente para ele e esfreguei as mãos juntas em alegria enquanto ele ria e me dizia para continuar.

_°°Sexo para o Libriano é uma experiência a ser desfrutada, não apenas uma mera bagunça debaixo dos lençóis. No amor, você pode contar em conseguir muito mais do que 'jogar limpo'. Ele acredita que sexo é uma experiência gratificante, tanto para ele quanto para seu parceiro. E ele tem a paciência necessária para proporcionar satisfação…°°_

Eu parei para encará-lo, sentindo meu próprio desejo alcançar um nível febril enquanto lia aquelas palavras. Seus olhos, escurecidos e com as pupilas dilatadas, pareciam refletir meu desejo. Sorrindo, olhei de novo para o livro e então de volta para ele, com uma piscadinha. "Oooh, eu realmente gostei de saber disso, Remus! Você acha que essa parte é verdade, hmmm? Talvez nós devêssemos testar com um pouco de exploração e curiosidade acadêmicas — apenas para… propósitos escolares, você entende".

"Oh, sem dúvidas. É claro", ele riu, acenando para que eu lesse mais. Mas eu não queria ler. Não, eu queria saber se aquelas palavras sensuais eram válidas… e eu desconfiava que elas eram muito verdadeiras a respeito do jovem a minha frente sensualmente recostado contra a árvore.

Suspirando, depois de olhar demoradamente para o Aluado, continuei:

_°°Tudo o que você tem que fazer é indicar claramente para ele o que você quer e quando e como. Você o encontrará pronto e disposto a agradar°°. _

"Mesmo? Isso é fascinante, Remus! É verdade? Bem, eu tenho muitas idéias, se você quer saber…"

Remus riu, o rosto corando enquanto ele me empurrava fracamente e eu me inclinava contra ele.

"Acabe de ler primeiro, Sirius. Estou curioso para saber o que mais esse livro diz sobre mim…"

"Estraga-prazeres! Bem, certo, se você prefere ouvir palavras entediantes em vez de vivenciá-las com toda a intensidade…"

Ele riu de novo e eu continuei:

_°°Ele gosta de pintura corporal e irá adorar usar um pincel para pintar delicadamente certas áreas do próprio corpo e do corpo do seu parceiro, com resultados agradavelmente eróticos°°. _

Minha mente rodou em frenesi com as imagens que _essa idéia _formaram na minha cabeça. Eu praticamente babei, olhando esperançoso para Remus. _Hmmm... quanto chocolate será que eu conseguiria derreter desses morangos…_

Ele riu — _de novo! — _e deu de ombros. "Bem, hmmm… Nunca pensei em fazer isso, na verdade, mas… Eu realmente gosto de explorar minhas tendências artísticas, entããããão…"

"Ah, POR FAVOR, Aluado! Por favor, diga que eu posso ser… sua tela! Sua tela muito bem-disposta, quente, humana e sexy! Vai, por favor! Seria tão divertido, você não acha?"

Ele sorriu. "Sim, muito divertido… Mas, Sirius… vamos lá — a gente acabou de se beijar! Não vamos apressar as coisas…"

"Assim falou o garoto selvagem que agora pouco me agarrou, sugou todo o ar dos meus pulmões e pressionou seu quadril quente e pulsante contra o meu. É óbvio, ele é uma tímida e frágil flor desabrochando, você sabe!"

"Almofadinhas! Você é terrível! O que foi, agora? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?", ele riu enquanto eu continuava a encará-lo. Por fim, decidi usar minha arma mais eficiente.

"AH! Sim! É claro, agora você me lança esses olhinhos pidões¹ e esse biquinho! Bem… não vai funcionar!", disse ele cruzando os braços no peito em teimosia.

Eu continuei, chegando mais perto dele e tremendo meu lábio inferior só um pouquinho.

"Ok! Ok, eu desisto! Certo, talvez um dia eu explore esse potencial _criativo _com você. Acho que pode ser… excitante. Mas, por enquanto…"

"Tá, eu sei… continuo lendo, certo?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça e, suspirando, eu continuei a leitura:

_°°Como o Libriano é tão equilibrado entre os dois sexos, ele freqüentemente é bissexual. Mais gigolôs nasceram sob esse signo do que em qualquer outro°°. _

"Ah, por Merlin! Você está inventando isso, Sirius, não está?", ele protestou, o rosto corando.

"Não, Remus, juro pela minha mãe — é isso que o livro diz. Pode ver!"

Ele pegou o livro e eu tive rir da sua expressão de choque enquanto lia aquela passagem. Me lançou um olhar de raiva e depois sorriu, colocando o livro de volta no meu colo.

"Bem, você não pode acreditar em tudo que lê..."

"Oh-hoho! Sim! Nossa, isso é uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei ouvir saindo dos lábios do literato Remus Lupin!"

Ele me olhou por um tempo e torceu o nariz. "Bem, a maioria das coisas que leio são verdadeiras. Assumo que o resto das definições me pareceu bastante precisas, mas posso te garantir, Sirius, que não sou gigolô e nem pretendo ser…"

"Eu sei, Aluado! Sei disso, seu bobo! Só queria brincar um pouco com você. Ummm... e sobre o resto? O comentário sobre ser bissexual, hmmm? Preciso me preocupar com você me trocar pela próxima menininha que balançar o cabelo na sua direção?"

Ele sorriu, os ombros relaxando. "Não, Sirius. Quer dizer… sim, eu reparo em garotas… um pouco… mas, até hoje eu só… só teve uma pessoa que eu… ummm… errr… por favor, continue com a sua leitura…"

Percebi que ele estava ficando desconfortável de novo e abandonei o assunto, mas… eu queria saber. Será que ele estava falando de mim?

"Umm... sim... ok, continuando...":

_°°As áreas erógenas para Librianos são a parte debaixo das costas e as nádegas. Librianos geralmente podem ser identificados por suas nádegas especialmente bem torneadas°°. _

"Bem, _isso_, se você me permite dizer, é definitivamente verdade!", eu sorri.

Mais uma vez, Remus corou até a raiz dos cabelos e meu sorriso se alargou quando percebi. Então eu me inclinei para frente e brinquei: "Umm, e então, Aluado, quer me provar esse fato, hmmm?"

"Eu não preciso provar. Você acabou de dizer que essa informação, e eu estou citando palavra por palavra, era 'definitivamente verdade'". Ele me deu um sorriso travesso e perguntou. "E, por favor, me diga, como é que você chegou a essa conclusão? Quando é que você viu a minha… errr… isso?"

Agora foi minha vez de corar. De jeito nenhum eu iria dizer sobre às vezes em que eu tinha lançado olhares subversivos para ele no banho ou enquanto ele se trocava para as aulas. Não mesmo. Eu dei de ombros.

"Ah, não sei… devo ter percebido um dia quando você estava andando na minha frente ou algo assim".

"Certo… por baixo do meu uniforme escolar pesado, nada revelador e sem forma".

"Ah, que droga, Aluado! Você é esperto demais para o seu próprio bem, sabia?"

"Não, não sou, não. Bem, acho que já chega sobre Libra. O que o livro diz de Áries?"

Folheei as páginas do livro e olhei para ele antes de começar a ler.

_°°"O ariano é agressivo, energético e incansável. Ele pode ser impraticável e impulsivo°°. _Bem, eu sou isso, infelizmente! °°_Mas ele é imaginativo e dinâmico. Ele faz as coisas acontecerem!°° _É claro que eu faço! °°_Se você estiver em um relacionamento com ele, você nunca vai saber ao certo onde pode ir parar. Mas, onde quer que seja, com certeza será excitanteºº_"

Eu olhei para cima para avaliar as reações de Remus. Claro, ele estava com a expressão plácida de sempre, então eu não pude dizer se aquelas palavras — que, estranhamente, estavam corretas — o estavam intrigando ou não.

"Até aqui, tudo verdade", eu disse.

Ele sorriu. "É mesmo? Fascinante… continue, Sirius. Quero ouvir mais".

_ººEle pode te deixar lou-…ºº _

"Hmm, espera aí. Ah, isso tudo é besteira, deixe-me pular essa parte…"

Remus riu e puxou o livro das minhas mãos, e eu grunhi em protesto. "Ah, não, Almofadinhas. Você leu todos os meus segredinhos astrológicos sujos. Gigolô, honestamente! Eu não vou deixar você editar a sua parte para consumo público. _Eu _vou ler, muito obrigado".

Ele começou a ler alto e eu temi pelo que o livro diria. Mesmo assim… era muito agradável ouvir Remus falar sobre mim — bem, sobre meu signo astrológico e suas supostas características — naquela voz doce, rouca e suave.

_ººEle pode te deixar louco, mas você vai adorar. Ele é dominador, irritado e fácil de se tirar do sério, mas também brincalhão, divertido e entusiasmado.ºº _

"Sim, Sirius, eu consigo ver todas essas qualidades em você".

"Todas elas? Irritado? Fácil de tirar do sério?"

Remus sorriu. "E brincalhão, divertido, entusiasmado e dominador. Sim, todas elas, Almofadinhas. Posso continuar?"

Suspirei e concordei, chegando mais perto para casualmente deitar minha cabeça no colo dele. _Mmmhhh, ele é tão cheiroso! _Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com as minhas ações, mas ele sorriu, e eu fechei os olhos, delirando de alegria quando senti sua mão acariciar meu cabelo enquanto ele lia.

_ººEle tem uma personalidade dominante e impaciente com regras e convenções. Com ele, você conseguirá toda a excitação que quiser, e talvez até mais do que possa suportar…ºº _

_Pode ter certeza disso, querido Aluado!_

ºº… _Ele é ciumento. quer tudo de você o tempo todo e espera lealdade e fidelidade. Ele tem ciúmes de todo mundo, do melhor amigo ao reparador de vassouras…ºº _

Nessa hora, eu comecei a rir e Remus olhou para baixo, me encarando com curiosidade antes que eu explicasse. "Reparador de _vassouras_, Remus! Pense nisso! Ahá! É claro que eu ficaria com ciúmes se outro homem estivesse — _ahãn_ — examinando sua vassoura!"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele era tão inacreditavelmente lindo! Queria beijá-lo de novo… mas aí — droga — ele recomeçou a ler:

_ººEle é desbravador. Mesmo assim, por baixo de toda ostentação e glamour, você pode encontrar uma curiosidade vulnerabilidade — um garotinho que precisa de alguém para cuidar dele…ºº _

"Awww… que bonitinho, Almofadinhas…"

"Continue lendo..."

Ele riu e continuou.

_ººQuem conseguir enxergar através da superfície sabe como ganhar seu coração. Ele é leal, sincero e carinhoso com aqueles que ama…ºº _

_Sim! Olha aí, Remus! Nisso você pode acreditar!_

_ººEle tem um senso de humor afiado e inteligente, é esperto e rápido em réplicas. Seu único problema vai ser manter o mesmo ritmo que ele, mas você irá querer fazê-lo!ºº _

Remus parou por alguns segundos e disse. "Ah, você vai gostar disso, Sirius. Chegamos na parte libidinosa do perfil. Aqui diz…":

_ººEle transpira sexo! A palavra-chave para o seu comportamento sexual é impulsividade. Tudo que se torne rotina vai entediá-lo a ponto da histeria. Ele é um furacão na cama. Se você quiser agradar um ariano, você terá que usar sua imaginação — e nenhum limite é preciso! Além disso, ele tem uma queda por mordidinhas nas orelhas e nos lábios.ºº _

Com isso, minha chamada impulsividade ariana entrou em ação e eu sentei, segurando o lindo rosto de Remus entre minhas mãos. "Você ouviu isso, Aluado? Eu tenho uma queda por mordidas nas orelhas. E por mordidas nos lábios…"

Antes que eu dissesse mais, ele se inclinou para frente, os olhos brilhando em dourado outra vez e eu senti sua respiração quente contra minha boca antes que ele gentilmente prendesse meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes brancos, lupinos e perfeitos e o mordesse suavemente.

Praticamente derreti em seus lábios, meu corpo inteiro parecendo dissolver em uma massa sem ossos enquanto ele mordia e sugava meu lábio inferior, para depois dar o mesmo tratamento para o lábio superior. Depois de vários e doces minutos, ele se afastou e disse numa voz suave, como se estivéssemos falando de algo absurdamente comum. "Sim, bem, isso parece ser verdade".

"Uhh... ah, Aluado, você não quer descobrir se a parte das mordidas nas orelhas não é verdade também, hmmm?", eu pedi.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Talvez mais tarde. Agora… o que mais? Hmmm… o livro fala algo sobre a compatibilidade entre Áries e Libra?"

Eu pisquei, ainda perdido em um estado de semi delírio. "Umm… sim, olha essa página marcada mais para o final".

Ele abriu na página e começou a ler:

_ººLibra e Áries podem desenvolver uma afinidade saudável, especialmente em termos físicos…ºº _

_Ahhh, sim! O Incansável Sirius e O Criativo Remus — que bela dupla! _

_ººA agressividade de Áries combina com a tendência para o fora do convencional de Libra…ºº _

_Como essa maravilhosa e hedonista idéia da pintura corporal, talvez? Mmmhhh, eu adorei isso!_

_ººAmbos adoram o prazer sexual…ºº _

_É claro que sim!_

_ººÁries, no entanto, deve estar atento para não ir rápido demais, já que Libra tende a ser idealista e pode ficar desiludido…ºº _

_Bem… droga, só porque eu ainda tinha esperanças para essa noite! Ok… hora de puxar o freio, eu acho — arrgghh… eu odeio freios! A vida deveria ser vivida como uma experiência excitante… sem freios!_

_ººNo geral, ambos se completam e a união entre eles é bastante satisfatória.ºº _

"Awww… não é legal saber disso, Remus?", murmurei, olhando para ele.

Remus sorriu e piscou, deslizando seus dedos longos pelo meu cabelo. "Sim, muito legal. Mas… eu não precisava de um livro para me dizer isso, Sirius. Eu poderia ter suposto tudo isso pela nossa… por essa noite".

Sorri alegremente e concordei com a cabeça antes de pressionar um beijo em seu tórax por cima das roupas. "Sim, Aluado, eu também".

— x —

**POV DA LILY**

Nos três dias seguintes à nossa brincadeirinha com a cesta de picnic, eu senti culpa pelo meu envolvimento na história toda. Afinal de contas, lá estávamos nós, tentando fazer com que Remus e Sirius pensassem que eles deveriam ficar juntos. Qual seria a reação deles se descobrissem que era apenas uma brincadeira?

Mesmo assim, vivia me lembrando que aqueles dois pareciam _mesmo _feitos um para o outro. E eu achava que eles tinham percebido isso também — agora mais do que nunca. Os olhares rápidos e cheios de sentimentos, os casuais toques de dedos nos corredores, a delicada vermelhidão que aparecia nas bochechas de Remus cada vez que Sirius mencionava alguma coisa fora do convencional — eles achavam que estavam escondendo essas pequenas mudanças, mas não percebiam o poder de intuição e observação de Lily Evans.

Ah, não, eu realmente não sei de tudo. Não posso nem começar a entender as maravilhas do universo ou os princípios mais avançados de Aritmancia. Mas há uma coisa que eu reconheço quando vejo — amor. Eu o reconheci na primeira vez que ousei olhar nos olhos de James Potter e o reconhecia agora, enquanto via nossos dois amigos conversarem no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Enquanto observava os dois garotos conversando animadamente, notei como os dois estavam sentados perto um do outro — tão perto que suas coxas estavam encostadas. Havia algo nos olhos deles — uma emoção que transparecia devoção e lealdade e paixão imortal. Eu soube naquele instante, sem dúvidas. Remus e Sirius estavam apaixonados.

Suspirei feliz com o pensamento. Estava muito contente comigo mesma por ter convencido James a parar de escrever horóscopos para o jornal da escola. Afinal de contas, já tínhamos feito muito para influenciar as ações dos dois. Pensei em todas as brincadeiras que fizemos no último mês — começando com aquela previsão cruel, mas hilária sobre o Snape (da qual felizmente eu não fiz parte), a promessa de uma paixão secreta, as sugestões sutis que o amor estava bem diante deles, nossa briga falsa e o picnic romântico. Lembro do jeito que Peter e James trombaram nos dois um dia, empurrando um para cima do outro, face a face, e como eles se olharam longamente nos olhos antes de se separarem abruptamente, os rostos corados. Naquela manhã, estava escrito no horóscopo de Libra:

"_Um possível encontro hoje em um lugar familiar pode trazer à tona recém-descobertos sentimentos de adoração. Não seria essa pessoa em quem você tropeçou seu amor verdadeiro? As estrelas dizem que sim. Fique atento — no meio dessa tempestade, você pode até perder o fôlego". _

Eu tive que cobrir minha boca para não rir alto enquanto lembrava daquele dia. Aquele texto tinha sido minha obra de arte e fiquei bastante orgulhosa dele na época. James e Peter seguiram com seus papéis, literalmente empurrando os dois garotos um para cima do outro. E acho que os dois perderam o fôlego! A última frase foi da qual eu mais me orgulhei. Eu já tinha ouvido Remus descrever os olhos de Sirius como "o cinza de uma tempestade", e precisava concordar. Eram realmente cativantes. Nunca admitiria isso para James, entretanto. Não iria querer deixá-lo com ciúmes sem necessidade.

Mas, apesar da nossa brincadeira estar dando certo, a professora Nebula interferiu, acabando com a diversão. Ela foi reclamar com o editor, Damon Briggs, e criticou as "porcarias" que estavam sendo publicadas como previsões autênticas. Ele explicou que um dos estudantes estava treinando suas habilidades com astrologia (e não mencionou nenhum nome, ainda bem), e ela insistiu que, se o Quill fosse publicar horóscopos diariamente, ao menos eles fossem escritos por alguém que soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Mesmo assim, os efeitos dos nossos horóscopos pareciam ter sido suficientes. Remus e Sirius estavam totalmente envolvidos nas leituras e pareciam acreditar em tudo. Fiquei surpresa por o Sirius acreditar naquilo… mas, também, tudo o que ele lia estava literalmente se tornando realidade.

Mesmo James teve que admitir que fora um alívio se livrar daquela responsabilidade. Estava se tornando mais difícil a cada dia inventar algo original para publicar, especialmente depois que decidimos que nossa tortura com Sirius e Remus iria chegar ao fim. Era hora de deixar os horóscopos de lado e ver como as coisas progrediriam sozinhas.

Nunca mencionara minhas suspeitas para James, mas esperava sinceramente que ele recebesse a notícia do namoro dos dois — se realmente houvesse um — com a mente aberta. Ele e Sirius eram amigos desde sempre, e todos os quatro garotos eram amigos demais para deixar algo tão inofensivo quanto um romance ficar entre eles.

Meu James era um amigo maravilhoso. Sempre generoso, honesto e leal. Mas, infelizmente, ele também era meio tapado. Talvez não quisesse ver o que estava bem diante do seu nariz, ou talvez tivesse convencido a si próprio que aquilo nunca poderia ser verdade. Em qualquer caso, seria um choque quando os sentimentos de Sirius e Remus viessem à tona. Eu até pensei em comentar com ele sobre minhas suspeitas, mas, por enquanto, preferia ficar quieta.

Sem querer ser vista encarando nossos dois amigos, se eles conseguissem ficar sem olhar um para o outro por mais de dois segundos, comecei a folhear o exemplar do Quill de Remus, procurando por algum artigo interessante. Acabei parando na página de Astrologia e não resisti a dar uma olhadinha. O que eu li me deixou boquiaberta.

_"Áries — seu amor por aventura será recompensado em breve quando você e seu companheiro explorarem um novo território 'artístico'. Faça bom uso do seu sorriso charmoso e você pode acabar ganhando mais do que esperava_"

_"As estrelas estão a seu favor hoje, Libra. Aquele rapaz charmoso em quem você está de olhos irá tirar seus pés do chão quando você menos esperar. Segure-se firme!_"

Oh, céus… por um momento, fiquei brava com James. Será que ele tinha encontrado um jeito de continuar publicando os horóscopos falsos? Mas, não… a professora Nebula não permitiria.

Olhei de novo para encontrar Remus de pé na frente da lareira, olhando as chamas flamejantes. Uma mão estava no quadril, a outra no queixo, como se ele estivesse em profunda contemplação. Não conseguia ver a expressão no seu rosto, mas percebi Sirius se aproximando felinamente por trás dele (parece que os doisconseguiram desgrudar os olhos um do outro, no fim das contas). Assisti atônita quando os braços de Sirius de repente envolveram a cintura do outro garoto, levantando-o do chão com um abraço. Remus deu um grito de surpresa e depois começou a rir.

"Sirius! O que você está fazendo? Me põe no chão!"

Por um instante, posso jurar que vi Sirius se inclinar para frente, os olhos se estreitando como se estivessem prestes a fechar para que ele desse um beijo nos lábios de Remus. Remus, também, tinha se voltado para encarar Sirius, um olhar de — era desejo? — no rosto corado. Mas, de repente, os olhos de Sirius se voltaram para a minha direção, e ele se endireitou, largando Remus. Me escondi rapidamente atrás do jornal, mordendo o lábio enquanto um sorriso surgia em meu rosto. Ah, sim, esses dois garotos estavam _perdidos _um pelo outro.

Meus olhos se voltaram aos horóscopos outra vez, e eu prendi a respiração. '_Aquele rapaz charmoso… irá tirar seus pés do chão. _Sim, parecia que essas previsões estavam mesmo corretas. Talvez Libra e Áries — pelo menos esses dois — eram mesmo destinados a ficarem juntos.

_¹NdT: A expressão no original foi "puppy eyes". _

* * *

_Notas gerais: Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, dessa vez vocês capricharam! Estamos até postando o capítulo antes do previsto! E vamos continuar com o sistema de reply pelo site._

_Nota da Tradutora: esse capítulo não é a coisa mais fofa e divertida do mundo? _

_Nota da Beta: Sirius é um completo cabeça de vento demente pelas estrelas, ele não é adorável? **(SPOILER DE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE)**: "Como o Libriano é tão equilibrado entre os dois sexos, ele freqüentemente é bissexual"… isso explica a Tonks? ¬¬._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Doze**

**POV DO SIRIUS**

Durante toda a semana seguinte, eu mergulhei com o Aluado numa névoa de delirante felicidade. Parecia que nada poderia me perturbar — nem as besteiras de Peter ouas brincadeiras de Jamese suas tagarelices sobre Lily. Caramba, nem mesmo Snape estava me irritando!

Era difícil manter meus sentimentos por Remus só para mim mesmo, mas me contentava com as ocasionais carícias de seus dedos quentes nos meus enquanto andávamos lado a lado, as capas escondendo nossas mãos dadas; um beijo roubado nos corredores silenciosos e escuros; carinhos por debaixo da mesa no Grande Salão enquanto comíamos; e os longos e profundos olhares daqueles olhos âmbares que queimavam minha alma. Não era o suficiente, mas teria que bastar.

No entanto, me sentia um pouco insaciado naquela tarde. Estava deitado na minha cama, tentando em vão copiar as anotações do Aluado das aulas de História de Magia, já que as dele eram um pouco mais detalhadas do que as minhas. Enquanto no meu pergaminho estava escrito _"Algum bruxo que já morreu tentou fazer alguma coisa que envolvia um cara e uma vaca e foi visto por… alguns trouxas, blablabla…"_, o dele dizia: _"Em 1604, em um ataque de raiva, Pyramis Twickenham transfigurou o prefeito trouxa de Jersey em uma vaca, originando, assim, as 'vacas Jersey¹'_._ Ele foi pego em flagrante, aprisionado e quase enforcado, mas escapou na última hora…_".

Suspirei, esfregando as mãos nos olhos antes de levantar o rosto e olhar para Remus. Ele estava largado na cama, uma pena deslizando graciosamente por um pergaminho, e me perguntei se ele estaria escrevendo ou desenhando. Como se sentisse meu olhar, ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando de leve pela luz dos archotes, e sorriu para mim.

"O que você está fazendo, Aluado?", perguntei, notando (e esperando que Peter, que também estudava no quarto, não tivesse notado) o tom alegre da minha voz.

Remus me lançou um sorriso gentil e deu de ombros. "Oh, estava apenas explorando meu lado criativo. Estou pensando em voltar a pintar", ele olhou para mim e sustentou meu olhar antes de continuar. "Mas — _suspiro — _ainda não achei uma tela apropriada para praticar".

_Aluado! Seu lobo mau!_

"Umm… bem, talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso, Remus. Eu adoro… pinturas…"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Hmmm… obrigado, Sirius. Não sabia que você era um amante das artes".

Peter interrompeu nossa brincadeirinha, reclamando exasperadamente. "Isso é impossível! Eu não consigo!", disse, enterrando uma mão nos cabelos.

"Oh, me desculpe, Peter. Nós estamos atrapalhando o seu estudo?" Remus perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, não é isso. É só esse… feitiço idiota que eu tenho que escrever! É impossível! Odeio ter que escrever feitiços. Acho que não tenho criatividade para isso. O James é tão bom nesse tipo de coisa. Se ele estivesse aqui, saberia o que fazer. Ele sempre tem idéias criativas. O Pontas sabe o que escrever, como as poesias que ele começou a fazer para a Lily — ele não sabe que eu li, mas, mesmo sendo meio meladas, elas são muito boas para quem gosta desse tipo de coisa. E, claro, ele escreveu aqueles horóscopos para o Quill e eles eram-- errr… quer dizer…"

Instantaneamente, levantei o olhar das anotações que fingia estar estudando na vã tentativa de ignorar Peter e encarei Aluado. Nossos olhares se fixaram um no outro e em seguida nos viramos para encarar Peter ao mesmo tempo.

Ele ficou pálido e depois corou. Tive a visão nítida de um daqueles insetos pregados em quadros de entomólogos quando Peter se debateu para levantar da cama, tremendo de nervoso.

"O que você disse, Rabicho?", perguntei, levantando. Percebi que Remus fazia o mesmo e nós dois encurralamos Peter no canto da cama.

"Uhhh… ohh… ummm… nada. Eu só estava falando besteiras, sabe… como sempre! Haha! Estava falando sobre as poesias que James fez para Lily… ummm… só isso. Nada de importante".

"Você disse algo sobre horóscopos, Pete", eu disse, meu coração começando a bater mais rápido. _O que isso queria dizer? O que James tem a ver com os horóscopos do Quill? Ahhh! Oh, inferno! É claro! Droga, por que eu não suspeitei disso antes? James estava por trás daquelas coisas! Aquele infeliz quatro-olhos estava enfiando os horóscopos no jornal! É por isso que eles eram tão "precisos", como disse o Remus. Ohhh, ele vai pagar por isso! Mas… primeiro, nós temos que apertar Peter até ele confessar as ações criminosas… _

"Peter", Remus disse suavemente enquanto sentava ao lado da cama. Vi quando Rabicho se esquivou de Remus, os olhos arregalados e as costas pressionadas contra a parede. Senti raiva ao perceber os ombros de Remus caírem ao reconhecer o medo óbvio que Peter tinha dele. Isso me irritava tanto! Peter idiota! Quando eu estava avançando na direção dele praticamente lançando fogo pelos olhos, Rabicho apenas ficou nervoso. Mas quando Remus — o doce e gentil Remus — questionou Peter em um tom suave, o imbecil se contorceu como se o Aluado tivesse se transformado em um monstro enlouquecido.

Eu resmunguei e comecei a avançar, mas Remus levantou, me impedindo. "Sirius! Espere! Está tudo bem. Acalme-se".

Meu sangue fervia, mas me afastei como Remus pediu, os olhos ainda centrados em Peter.

Ele me encarou de volta com ódio por um longo momento.

Remus suspirou e voltou a encarar Peter, perguntando com calma. "Peter, está tudo bem. Nenhum de nós dois vai fazer nada contra você. Apenas me diga, o James escreveu aqueles horóscopos no Quill? Mais especificamente aqueles sobre Sirius e eu?"

Peter demonstrou ainda mais medo, os arregalados olhos azuis apavorados para Remus, mas não disse nada.

"Por favor, nos diga, Peter", Remus clamou.

Resmunguei outra vez e Remus segurou meu braço delicadamente. "Sirius! Por favor, se acalme. Tudo vai ficar bem".

Remus olhou para Peter mais uma vez. "Por favor, Peter… só nos diga a verdade. James escreveu aqueles horóscopos?"

Peter ficou pálido de novo. _Bem, olha aí a nossa resposta!_

Ele engoliu a seco e deslizou devagar para fora da cama, seu olhar nunca desviando de Remus. "Ummm… bem… mais ou menos… só por um tempo… Olha, tenho que ir, tchau!"

Ele correu tão rápido quanto suas pernas gorduchas permitiam. Me soltei de Remus e corri atrás de Peter como se fosse retalhá-lo, mas, quando cheguei na porta, Aluado me segurou, me fazendo cair no chão.

"Remus!", eu disse, me debatendo, "Me solta! Você ouviu o que ele acabou de dizer! Eu só quero…"

"Matar Peter e James. Não, Sirius, você está com muita raiva agora. Acalme-se. Não vou permitir que você vire um assassino por causa de uma brincadeira idiota".

Me retorci nos braços dele, que se ergueu um pouco, o suficiente para que eu me virasse de costas. Aluado se acomodou em cima de mim de novo, me pressionando contra o chão, as mãos nos meus ombros e o rosto poucos centímetros acima do meu.

"Mas, Remus… o que eles fizeram… essa brincadeira… foi cruel! Como puderam?"

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de abri-los novamente. "Sei que é o que parece, Sirius, mas acho que eles não tiveram a intenção de serem cruéis. Eu acho… bem… acho que James estava tentando se vingar de mim por causa daquele incidente astrológico com a Lily… e você acabou sendo envolvido na história também".

"Mas por que, Aluado? Aquele 'incidente astrológico' fez o James finalmente reunir coragem para chamar a Lily para sair! E agora eles são um casal, por Merlin! Acabou funcionando muito bem para ele. Por que ele faria isso com a gente?"

Uma centelha de emoção cruzou a rosto de Remus ao ouvir minhas palavras e ele baixou o olhar, a voz falhando enquanto sussurrou, "Talvez ele tenha pensado que a mesma coisa funcionaria para nós dois… mas… parece que você não concorda…" Com isso, ele levantou de cima de mim e andou até a cama de novo.

Sentei devagar e me virei para olhá-lo. Estava confuso. Eu sabia que deveria ir confortar Remus e assegurá-lo que, mesmo não gostando dos meios que James tinha usado para nos fazer ficar juntos, eu tinha gostado muito do resultado. Queria levantar e ir até ele, envolvê-lo nos meus braços e dizer essas coisas… mas alguma coisa me prendeu no chão. Algum vestígio insano de… orgulho, talvez. _Seu idiota! O orgulho precede a queda, Sirius Black! Vá até ele! _Ignorei minha voz mental e olhei para o chão, não ousando encarar o rosto doce e tentador de Remus.

James tinha jogado bem. Admitia isso. Remus e eu caímos como idiotas na armadilha dele.

Remus finalmente quebrou o silêncio do quarto. "Sirius… eu… eu sei que você está chateado e se sentindo traído agora, mas… Só queria que você soubesse que, com astrologia ou não, com brincadeiras ou não… eu realmente te… quer dizer… você é tão importante para mim…"

Algo se agitou dentro de mim quando ouvi as palavras hesitantes e, antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, estava cruzando o quarto para ir até ele. Me ajoelhei diante da cama de Remus, passando os braços pela cintura dele e enterrando o rosto em suas roupas quentes, sentindo o perfume do meu Aluado. "Oh, Remus"… me vi praticamente soluçando, todas minhas emoções explodindo e queimando enquanto me agarrava a ele "Eu sei… eu sei… não importa como aconteceu, a verdade é que… eu te amo, Remus. Eu te amo desde que… há anos, na verdade, eu só nunca tinha me permitido assumir isso até agora". Apertei o abraço mais forte, secando as lágrimas do rosto nas roupas dele.

Ele se abaixou e eu senti seu cabelo no meu pescoço enquanto ele murmurou, a voz falhando pela emoção, "Você não sabe o que significa para mim te ouvir dizer isso, Almofadinhas. Eu também te amo. Não importa se foi 'escrito nas estrelas' que nós vamos ficar juntos ou não, por que… está escrito no meu coração que é assim que tem de ser".

Me afastei um pouco para olhar dentro dos olhos dele. "Eu sei, Aluado… Eu sinto o mesmo".

Ele sorriu de seu jeito carinhoso e gentil e eu me estiquei, pressionando meus lábios úmidos e salgados pelas lágrimas contra os dele, me agarrando desesperadamente a Remus. Foi um beijo longo e intenso, eu senti uma confortável alegria tomar conta de mim, me acalmando. Quando finalmente nos separamos, Remus juntou sua testa à minha, sorrindo, e murmurou, "Sirius, eu tenho uma idéia de como podemos nos vingar de James e Peter, se você estiver disposto…"

— x —

**POV DO REMUS**

Fiquei sentado na cama por longos minutos, apenas olhando dentro de seus olhos, uma chama de emoções novas e intensas queimando dentro de mim. Sirius era lindo de se perder o fôlego, e, finalmente, ele era meu. Era quase surreal, olhar nos olhos do meu amor e saber que, há questão de semanas, eu sequer tinha conhecimento do quanto gostava desse garoto. Não podia me imaginar nunca mais sem amar Sirius. Estar com ele era mais do que certo.

Suspirei quando lembrei a forma que Sirius tinha perdido a cabeça com Peter. Na verdade, me magoava muito cada vez que via o menino se arrepiar ou se afastar de mim por medo. Sim, havia um monstro dentro de mim — mas _eu _não era o monstro — James e Sirius tinham me ajudado a ver isso. Durante 28 dias de cada mês, _eu _estava no comando. Tive que me lembrar que Peter nunca foi corajoso e nem sabia aceitar coisas que não entendia. Ele temia a escuridão e tudo envolvido nela, incluindo a alma maligna do lobisomem. Não podia culpá-lo. Odiava admitir, mas Peter era quase um aborto. Oh, ele tinha uma quantidade limitada de poder, mas simplesmente não sabia como usá-lo.

Eu eragrato a Sirius por algumas coisas. Era muito acolhedor ver como ele rapidamente viria em minha defesa se alguém me desrespeitasse pelo que eu era. Me enchia de alegria ver que Sirius amava o lobo tanto quanto ele amava Remus Lupin. Mas Peter não conseguia entender as implicações de ser um lobisomem, por isso ele preferia fugir.

Há poucos momentos, Peter tinha confessado uma novidade alarmante — os horóscopos que tinham sido praticamente minha vida no último mês eram todos falsos — uma brincadeira de James Potter para me humilhar pela conversinha com Lily. Admito que senti culpa por isso, e foi bom saber que aquela briga pela cesta de picnic provavelmente tinha sido fingida. Mas isso não dispensava uma boa vingança. Nós éramos Marotos, afinal.

Com nossas testas pressionadas juntas, minha mente girando pelas confissões dos nossos sentimentos (nunca pensei que veria Sirius chorar desse jeito), tive uma idéia — um plano deliciosamente demoníaco.

"Sirius", disse suavemente, tentando mascarar minha animação, "tenho uma idéia de como podemos nos vingar de James e Peter, se você estiver disposto…"

Sirius sorriu daquele jeito safado, os olhos estreitando em antecipação. "Sirius Black está sempre disposto para uma boa peça! Diga, Aluado!"

Sorri e me aproximei dele, nossos tórax pressionados juntos enquanto eu sussurrava os detalhes dos meus planos. Enquanto falava, podia sentir o calor do peito dele invadindo o meu, me envolvendo, e suspirei de contentamento.

"Olha o que nós vamos fazer…", sussurrei próximo ao ouvido dele. Senti Sirius se arrepiar.

Com o desejo crescendo dentro de mim, revelei nossa estratégia devagar, minha voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal enquanto me certificava que a cada sílaba falada ele sentisse minha respiração em seu ouvido. Era uma sensação deliciosa percebê-lo responder à minha provocação — mas, mesmo assim, estava hesitante em apressar as coisas.

"Ah, sim, Aluado! Que plano _maravilhoso_!", disse ele entusiasmado. Sorri, feliz por ter minha idéia aprovada, mas mais deliciado ainda com a maneira como ele estava ofegando, tentando ficar parado e esconder o desejo da sua voz, no que falhava miseravelmente.

Pude sentir o corpo quente pressionado com mais força contra o meu, as mãos hesitando antes de começarem a acariciar minhas costas. O perfume dele, o som da sua respiração, o cabelo roçando no meu rosto — era quase demais. "Sabe o que mais eu acho?", eu disse sensualmente.

Ele se arrepiou, a voz baixa e lânguida com luxúria, "Não…", ele respondeu suavemente. "O quê?"

"Acho que eu estou a fim de pintar". Ele prendeu a respiração e me encarou, um desejo desesperado iluminando seus olhos.

"Oh, céus…", ele sussurrou. "Sim, Aluado… eu adoraria ver seus talentos artísticos em ação".

Sorrindo, me afastei dele para alcançar a gaveta ao lado da cama. Tinha guardado algumas coisas lá após nossa última visita a Hogsmeade, no final de semana, em que procurei algo perfeito para explorar minhas curiosidades artísticas com Sirius. Ele não sabia o que eu tinha comprado, nem que tinha praticado em pedaços de pergaminho.

Engatinhei na cama até estar de frente para ele, com um pincel nas mãos. Vi seus olhos arregalarem enquanto eu o encurralava como um gato — ou melhor, um lobo.

Ele sorriu quando eu levantei o pincel até o seu rosto, correndo as cerdas pelo nariz perfeito.

"Mmmm...", suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto eu continuava a deslizar o pincel pelos lábios macios e pescoço. Logo substituí a peça pela minha boca, arrancando gemidos da garganta dele.

Cobri todo seu rosto com beijos gentis até chegar na orelha. Sorri ao lembrar o do que o livro de astrologia tinha dito sobre mordidas na orelha e como a técnica se mostrara eficiente nos lábios dele na semana passada. Com cuidado, pressionei meus dentes contra o lóbulo macio, mordendo devagar. Ele engasgou, o corpo tremendo em um prazer óbvio. _Mmmm… então você gostou disso, né, Almofadinhas?_ Corri a língua pela pele sensível, fazendo Sirius gemer de contentamento e frustração. Eu sabia que estava sendo um pouco injusto provocando-o desse jeito, mas, como disse, não queria apressar as coisas. Queria fazer esse momento durar e ver onde nossa interação nos levaria.

Me afastei e Sirius abriu os olhos, o cinza se aprofundando em quase preto pela antecipação. "Céus, Aluado…", ele sussurrou. "Você não sabe o que você faz comigo…"

_Oh, sim… eu com certeza sei…_ pensei, notando o volume nas calças dele pressionado contra minha coxa.

Corri os dedos para dentro do suéter de Sirius e ele pareceu entender o que eu queria, porque levantou os braços, me permitindo puxar a peça de roupa para cima da cabeça. Dobrei-a com cuidado e a coloquei no pé da cama. Ele riu.

"O que foi?", perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode abandonar sua eterna delicadeza nem por uns momentos, Aluado?", seus olhos mostravam que ele estava se divertindo.

Sorri inocentemente, empurrando para que ele se deitasse de costas na cama. "Você quer dizer desse jeito?". Nesse instante, minha boca estava na dele, atacando-o com beijos selvagens que tiravam o fôlego de nós dois. Prendi os lábios dele com meus dentes, encontrei sua língua com a minha, sugando-a na minha boca para provar cada centímetro.

Quando nos separamos, Sirius me puxou de volta, suas mãos acariciando meu rosto e pescoço, descendo para tocar meu tórax pelo tecido fino da camiseta. Oh, era maravilhoso. Mas eu ainda não tinha acabado.

Peguei o pincel de novo e disse o feitiço que suas cerdas serem cobertas pela 'tinta' que havia escolhido, e elas só secariam quando eu quisesse.

Sirius quis me abraçar para mais perto, mas eu segurei suas mais e as coloquei atrás do colchão, em cima de sua cabeça. "Ni-na-não…", sussurrei, fazendo Sirius grunhir. "Não interfira no meu trabalho, Almofadinhas. Estou praticando há alguns dias, quero que seja uma obra de arte".

Levei a ponta do pincel até um dos mamilos dele e esfreguei levemente, cobrindo-o com chocolate escuro derretido e quente — sim, eu tinha escolhido meu doce favorito para esse experimento, e já estava querendo saboreá-lo e destruir minha criação antes mesmo de começar.

"Aluaaaaadooooo…" os olhos de Sirius fecharam, seu rosto se contorceu de prazer. Por alguns instantes, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi admirar a beleza do rosto dele. "Minha nossa, por favor, não pare…", ele pediu, sorrindo, e eu obedeci.

Engatinhei em cima dele, imobilizando sua cintura com os meus joelhos enquanto corria o pincel gentilmente pelo peito e abdômen. O cheiro do chocolate invadiu meus sentidos, me tentando a lamber um pedaço, mas fiz força para resistir.

Com cuidado, continuei a mapear a pele macia, mordendo os lábios enquanto me concentrava na imagem que começava a aparecer pelos músculos firmes do torso dele. Sirius parou de se revirar e ficou quieto, me deixando desenhar. Sua respiração estava pesada, o peito subindo e descendo rápido, mas ele não reclamou, a não ser quando o pincel coberto de chocolate atingia algum ponto sensível.

Sirius uma vez me disse que eu era paciente demais para o meu próprio bem — que eu gostava de prender minhas emoções e paixões mais profundas atrás de um muro de concentração. Mas mesmo os muros mais sólidos podem quebrar, e eu simplesmente não agüentava mais esperar.

Sirius abriu os olhos quando eu joguei o pincel em cima da cama, sujando os lençóis de chocolate, mas sem me importar. Nossos olhares se encontraram, aquelas tempestades de nuvens que eram os olhos deles, iluminados como que por raios. Meu corpo tremeu pelo desejo intenso que aqueles olhos ofereciam, e eu me forcei a desviar o rosto.

Ele levantou a cabeça, conferindo meu trabalho. Enquanto ele observava o desenho feito com chocolate no seu tórax, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Uau… Remus… isso é… uau…"

"É um lobo", eu disse. "Se bem que ficou mais parecendo um cachorro…"

"Não!", ele protestou. "Está… lindo! Olha só… esses detalhes… está lindo!"

Eu corei de orgulho pelas palavras. Queria que ele gostasse.

"Agora eu tenho meu próprio Aluado!", ele sorriu.

"Você já tem o seu próprio Aluado!", eu disse, dando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Ele suspirou e deitou a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Não consegui mais me conter — a visão dele espalhado daquele jeito na cama, os cabelos negros contrastando com os lençóis brancos, o corpo coberto de chocolate — era muito para eu suportar. Me inclinei em cima dele, traçando com a língua o caminho de chocolate, que derretia na minha boca. O gosto do chocolate combinado com o sabor da pele dele era a sobremesa mais deliciosa que eu já tinha experimentado. Por Merlin, como era bom!

"Ah, Aluado…", senti os dedos longos se emaranharem no meu cabelo, me incentivando a continuar, os suspiros de Sirius combinando com os meus.

Até que ele se apoiou em um cotovelo, segurando meu braço com uma mão, me assustando.

"Eu gostaria de te mostrar os talentos das minhas mãos, se você não se importar", ele sorriu.

"O qu—?"

"Com a pintura corporal, é claro". Havia um brilho de malícia nos olhos dele.

"Ohh, Merlin…" suspirei só de pensar. Ele nem teve que pedir para que eu tirasse a camiseta. Ela voou pelo quarto em segundos.

Sirius riu, os olhos brilhando ainda mais. "Bem… parece que você pode mesmo abandonar sua delicadeza com uma boa motivação, hein, Remus?"

Eu só resmunguei em resposta.

Ele me fez deitar na cama, me olhando com desejo enquanto pegava o pincel. Sirius deslizou as cerdas pela minha pele sensível e eu comecei a gritar. O chocolate quente escorregava e cobria meu tórax e umbigo, e eu apertei o lençol da cama, os olhos fechados conforme, primeiro o pincel quente, depois a língua molhada traçavam caminhos pela minha pele.

Quando Sirius sentou, analisando sua obra de arte, ele riu levemente. "Bem… eu não sou nenhum Remus Lupin, isso é óbvio!"

Olhei para baixo, um sorriso surgindo no canto da boca. Uma estrela de chocolate cobria a parte de baixo do meu abdômen e, em cima dela, uma carinha feliz, usando meus mamilos como as pupilas dos olhos. Eu ri de felicidade e puxei Sirius para perto, capturando seus lábios mais uma vez.

Ele se afastou primeiro, me olhando por algum tempo. "Sabe…", ele riu, correndo uma mão pela cintura da minha calça. "Meu trabalho artístico deixa a desejar. Acho que preciso praticar um pouco mais".

"Hmmm…", olhei para ele. "Acho que tenho um pouco mais de tela para te emprestar".

Ele riu diabolicamente. "Mesmo?"

"Meeeeeesmo…", eu sussurrei, indo para cima dele.

Durante toda a hora seguinte, eu experimentei pela primeira vez as delícias que uma pintura e uma língua úmida podem proporcionar. Acho que chocolate nunca foi tão gostoso.

_**¹NdT, em momento Globo Rural:** Jersey é uma raça bovina proveniente (como sugere o nome) das Ilhas Jersey. Atualmente é a segunda raça leiteira mais criada no mundo._

* * *

_**Antes de mais nada, feliz ano novo!**_

**_Cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo postado (e que capítulo!). Esperamos que vocês gostem e continuem deixando reviews. Desculpem pela demora em atualizar; a "Escrito das Estrelas" saiu de férias junto com a beta e com a tradutora. Mas já estamos de volta com a nossa programação normal!_**

_**Nota da Tradutora:** uhlala, está calor, né? (Huahuahuahua). Ah, por favor, não percam a vingança do Sirius e do Remus no próximo capítulo, é hilária!_

_**Nota da Beta:** Fui só eu ou esse capítulo é EXTREMAMENTE pornográfico?_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Escrito nas Estrelas  
**por Dawnatello e Luna

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo Treze**

**POV DO JAMES**

Eu nunca fui do tipo romântico e melado… quer dizer, nunca achei que fosse, até Lily. De repente, com um balanço dos seus cabelos vermelhos, o brilho dos olhos esmeralda e um sorriso daqueles lábios perfeitos… eu estava perdido. Não era mais James Potter: Maroto e 'Brincalhão Extraordinário' ou mesmo James Potter: Monitor-Chefe. Não, eu me tornei James Potter: Amante romântico e incorrigível de Lily Evans e Poeta das flores! Eu sei bem que devo estar parecendo um bobo seguindo Lily como um cachorrinho apaixonado desse jeito. Sirius se deliciava em assobiar e dizer _"Aqui, garoto! Bom garoto! Agora role"_ toda vez que me via correndo atrás dela. Um tanto irônico, se tratando do 'Dogboy'¹, também conhecido como Almofadinhas, estar tirando da minha cara desse jeito. Mas… bem, é o Sirius.

E lá estava eu, sentado… aos pés de Lily, como o cachorrinho que devia parecer. Não que eu me importasse, é claro. Não, de verdade, não há outro lugar em que eu preferia estar do que ali, no tapete do salão comunal, em frente à lareira, com o delicado pé da Lily nas minhas mãos. Morrendo de vontade de ter qualquer tipo de contato físico, me propus a fazer uma massagem em seus pés. Claro, a massagem não estava muito boa, já que eu era forçado a largar o pé dela e pular para cima do sofá cada vez que ouvia passos nas escadas ou o barulho do retrato da Mulher Gorda abrindo.

E agora… passos — alguém correndo escada abaixo! Lá vou eu para o sofá! 'Oi, amor'.

Peter entrou na sala ofegando, o rosto redondo corado pelo esforço, como se a morte² em pessoa o estivesse perseguindo. Ele me espiou no sofá com Lily, os olhos arregalados, e nos deu um sorriso trêmulo, o olhar se revezando entre eu e a saída pelo retrato.

"Rabicho, qual é o problema? A morte está te perseguindo, cara?", eu ri.

Ele riu, nervoso. "Ummm… é, mais ou menos isso".

Olhei para Peter com curiosidade, e ele disse, tenso, "Ummm… eu não estou me sentindo bem. Problemas no estômago, sabe. Acho que vou para a enfermaria e… uhhh… tomar um remédio. Vejo vocês depois!"

E aí, sem dizer outra palavra, ele se foi.

Lily riu ao vê-lo desaparecer pelo retrato. "Ele parece ter bastante energia para alguém que está se sentindo doente".

Eu concordei. "Sim… isso foi estranho. Peter é meio esquisito de vez em quando, mas isso foi… muito estranho, mesmo para ele".

"Hmmm… bem, espero que ele esteja bem", Lily murmurou, se aninhando mais perto do meu peito, seu pé no braço do sofá.

Suspirei e coloquei um braço ao redor dele, pensando que eu queria passar todas as noites da minha vida daquele jeito — com aquela garota maravilhosa nos meus braços.

Ficamos abraçados lá nos beijando ocasionalmente por mais uma hora até que Lily murmurou, meio sonolenta, que era melhor que nós dois fôssemos para cama. Eu resmunguei, mas a soltei, fazendo uma careta ao perceber como meus braços pareciam vazios de repente. Ela sorriu e se inclinou, a respiração quente no meu rosto, e me deu um beijo suave e molhado, que me fez puxá-la de novo para meus braços. Ela riu e se desvencilhou, balançando o dedo negativamente na minha frente. "Para cama, sr. Potter!"

Suspirando dramaticamente, lhe dei boa noite e subi as escadas em direção ao dormitório dos garotos. O quarto estava surpreendentemente quieto quando entrei. Estava acostumado a me deparar com Remus estudando até tarde da noite e implorando para Sirius, por favor, desligar seu rádio trouxa; Sirius alternando entre tocar guitarra imaginária ou batucar nos travesseiros de acordo com o ritmo da música; e Peter reclamando sobre a bagunça que não o deixava dormir. Mas… não essa noite. Estava tudo quieto.

As cortinas da cama de Sirius estavam fechadas (_Isso _era muito estranho! Não acredito que o senhor hiper-ativo já estava na cama!), assim como as do Aluado, iluminadas por uma luz fraca (_Isso _era normal — o sr. Futuro-Professor estudando). Dizendo um amigável 'boa noite', coloquei o pijama, tirei os óculos e subi na minha cama.

Ahhh… sonhos doces com uma certa ruiva seriam ótimos…

Tinha dormido por não mais que meia hora quando fui acordado. Bocejando, me virei na cama, tentando dormir de novo, quando ouvi… aquele barulho. Um gemido suave sufocado. Fiz uma careta. Aluado devia estar tendo pesadelos de novo. Coitado, ele era amaldiçoado com pesadelos.

Nossa… devia ser um sonho terrível. Lá estava ele de novo. Gemendo, resmungando — cada vez mais alto, a cama fazendo barulho. Então, outro som. Respiração pesada, ofegando. Por Merlin! Acho que o Aluado estava tendo um sonho erótico. Arrrrrrgh — que imagem terrível. Que ao menos ele seja rápido!

Enfiei a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro para ajudar a abafar o som, mas aí…

"Oh, céus! Oh, sim! Isso! Sirius!"

_Sirius_? — mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

Sentei de uma vez na cama, me perguntando se Remus estava tento um sonho erótico com — eca! — Sirius! O pensamento me fez tremer. Será que ele tinha levado aquela besteira de astrologia a sério? Credo… ouve só isso! É o suficiente para fazer qualquer um sair correndo. O que Sirius vai pensar? Ahhh… conhecendo ele, o idiota vai ficar lisonjeado! Ha!

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos rudemente por mais barulhos de — espera… não, não podia ser! Duas vozes! Ai, por Merlin…

"Mmmmhhh, sim... oh sim, Aluado! Assim mesmo! Assim mesmo! Ah... isso é taããããããão boooooom!"

Minha boca abriu completamente em choque e puxei as cobertas para cima da cabeça num gesto de proteção, dividido entre os desejos de: **a)** correr do quarto gritando como louco ou **b) **me enterrar debaixo de todos os lençóis, cantando canções de ninar em voz alta para banir os sons de… ai, céus… _daquilo_.

"Você quer mais, Sirius? Hmmm? Sim… eu vou te dar mais! Mais forte, mais fundo… eu quero me enterrar em você…"

Eu choraminguei alto e cobri a boca com a mão...

"Sim, Aluado! Minha alma gêmea libriana! Você sabe… — _rosnado _— sim, baby… assim mesmo… mmmhhh… nós — _ofegando, ofegando —_ realmente devemos agradecer muito às estrelas por — _gemido — _estarmos juntos desse jeito… ohhh… isso…"

"Sim, nós… — _gemido_ — oh, céus, Sirius… você é tão gostoso… ah, eu não sei quanto tempo mais… ohhhhh…"

_As estrelas!_— isso quer dizer que — _glup_ — eles queriam agradecer a _mim _por esta 'festinha' — eu acho que não! Bem, mas… isso está acontecendo porque eles acham que são 'almas gêmeas'! Minha _brincadeira_! Oh, caramba, que monstro que eu criei?

"Mmmhhh, mais fundo, mais fundo, Aluado! Estou quase lá… Sim — _gemido longo"_.

CHEGA! Não podia agüentar mais. Meus dois melhores amigos se comendo _comigo _no quarto! Eles não tinham a menor vergonha, senso de privacidade ou de propriedade! Oh, céus… Remus e Sirius… _juntos_, juntos mesmo, em todos os sentidos da palavra?

Com uma exclamação alta, eu pulei da cama, pegando meu óculos. "Eu posso ouvir vocês dois! Seus dois… hedonistas sem vergonha! Arrggghh!", gritei, colocando a capa sobre o pijama e, com um último olhar chocado para a cama do Aluado — por Merlin, ela estava se mexendo! — corri para fora do quarto, meus ouvidos traumatizados, os olhos arregalados e o estômago revirado…

Me sentia mal e estava tentado a me juntar a Peter na enfermaria, mas decidi que… sim! Eu precisava de algum conforto heterossexual! Lily! Lily! Eu precisava vê-la desesperadamente.

Corri, meu coração disparado, e bati na porta do dormitório das garotas. Sendo monitora, a Lily que deveria abrir. Mas… eu estava errado.

Quem abriu a porta foi uma sonolenta Circe Goodwin. Ela reclamou e se enrolou com mais força na capa quanto me viu.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para falar, eu disse: "Circe! Me desculpe por te acordar a essa hora, mas eu preciso falar com a Lily urgentemente. Por favor…"

Ela me olhou com censura e se virou para dentro. Dei um passo para trás, me apoiando na parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego e acalmar as batidas do meu coração. Alguns momentos depois, uma doce Lily cheia de sono apareceu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu me agarrei fortemente a ela, enterrando o rosto no seu cabelo cheiroso.

"James, o que foi?", ela perguntou gentilmente.

Com os olhos arregalados, eu a abracei com mais força e sussurrei, "Não aqui. Vamos descer para o salão comunal. Você não vai acreditar no que eu tenho para te contar…"

"O que foi?", ela repetiu, preocupada.

"Não, não aqui. Venha", eu a puxei pela mão e ela me seguiu.

Nos sentamos no mesmo sofá em que estávamos antes. Eu resmunguei e tirei os óculos, esfregando os olhos com força, querendo afastar as imagens de Sirius e Remus suados… arrggghhh!

"James, o que foi, amor?"

Sorri, o coração mais aliviado. Abri a boca para falar, mas percebi como era constrangedor dizer o que eu tinha para dizer. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo. "É… ah, Lily… é terrível…"

"O que é terrível, James? Você está me assustando".

"Desculpe, não era minha intenção… ah, Lily… eu ouvi… Remus e Sirius…"

"E?"

"Não, eu ouvi os dois _juntos, _Lily!"

"Eles estão sempre juntos, James!", ela riu.

"Não, Lily, eu quis dizer… juntos-juntos, você sabe… juntos…" (eu fiz um gesto obsceno com as mãos).

"James Potter! Pare com isso!", ela exclamou, agarrando minha mão. "Não vulgarize as coisas desse jeito!"

"Vulgarizar? O que você quer dizer?"

Lily corou um pouco, o rosto formando um pequeno sorriso. "Eu já tinha percebido o que se passava com esses dois. É um pouco óbvio o que eles sentem um pelo outro".

"NÃO tão óbvio! Eu nunca tinha percebido que eles… ai, eu não consigo nem dizer…"

"James! Eles estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Não tem nada de errado com isso. Eu acho muito fofo".

"Fofo? Eles estavam fazendo sexo enquanto eu estava no quarto! Isso é… isso é errado, Lily, e te garanto que nada 'fofo', pode ter certeza…"

Ela riu. "James, você está exagerando. Por que você se importa que eles amem um ao outro?"

"Não me importo que eles amem um ao outro, desde que eles… você sabe, não se _amem _na minha presença!", reclamei.

Ela continuou rindo.

"E o pior é que… eu sou o culpado! Eles disseram isso! Não acredito que minha brincadeira idiota convenceu os dois que eles estavam apaixonados e que deveriam ficar juntos! Todos aqueles corações e rosas e essa bestei-… quer dizer, essas coisas, sabe?"

"Besteira, James?", ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bem, não com nós dois, é claro".

"Por que não conosco, mas é besteira que eles estejam apaixonados, James?", ela perguntou. Minha Lily — tão persistente!

"Porque… porque sim, Lily!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu sou um garoto e você é uma garota…"

"Que observação inteligente, James! Mas, e daí? Por favor, eu pensei que você fosse mais maduro do que isso, e um pouco mais mente-aberta. Eu sei que você os ama como irmãos e que eles te amam…"

"Não _daquele _jeito!", eu exclamei.

"Ah, James! Fique quieto por um segundo e me ouça, por favor!"

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Ele ainda são Remus e Sirius — os mesmos de sempre. Nada mudou, a não ser o fato que eles se descobriram apaixonados — o que é sempre um motivo para comemorar, na minha opinião. Por que você se importa se eles estão apaixonados ou não? Hmmm? Isso não afeta a amizade de vocês — ou, pelo menos, não deveria, de modo algum".

"Sim, mas… Lily, é por minha causa! E… por causa da minha brincadeira eles ficaram juntos…"

Ela suspirou. "É isso que está te incomodando — que você não gosta da idéia de ser um cupido astrológico, James?"

Eu fiz uma careta antes de concordar. "Sim, mais ou menos. Além disso, eu quero poder dormir no meu próprio quarto sem ter que ouvir o 'Reino Selvagem'³ na cama ao lado!"

Lily começou a rir, o rosto corando e… ver a alegria e despreocupação dela me aliviou um pouco. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando…

Logo, eu estava rindo junto com ela. Finalmente, ela apertou minha mão e levantou do sofá. "Venha. Eu vou com você. Nós provavelmente precisamos falar com os dois apaixonados".

"Não!", eu gritei. "Lily! Eu não vou! Eu não entro lá de novo com eles fazendo… _aquilo_… e, acredite, você não vai querer ir também!"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e me deu um sorriso misterioso. _O que isso quis dizer? Que ela gostaria de ver os dois daquele jeito? Oh, céus…_

"Ahhh, não seja bobo, James. Vamos lá! Coragem! Você é Grifinório por um motivo!"

E então… nós levantamos para encontrar nossos amigos caninos no cio…

— x —

**POV DO REMUS**

"Oh, céus! Oh, sim! Isso! Sirius!", gritei, pressionando meu quadril contra o dele.

A respiração de Sirius se tornou mais pesada, e ele estava ofegando tanto que eu lembrei do Almofadinhas depois de uma corrida na Floresta Proibida. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meu, e eu tive que morder os lábios para não rir alto.

"Mmmmhhh, sim...oh sim, Aluado! Assim mesmo! Assim mesmo! Ah... isso é taããããããão boooooom!", ele gritou.

O som distante de alguém revirando na cama me deu a dica para as próximas palavras. "Você quer mais, Sirius? Hmmm?", eu provoquei. "Sim… eu vou te dar mais! Mais forte, mais fundo… eu quero me enterrar em você…"

Um choramingo baixo veio do outro lado das cortinas da cama.

"Sim, Aluado! Minha alma gêmea libriana! Você sabe…", ele rosnou, "Sim, baby… assim mesmo… mmmhhh… nós", e ofegou ainda mais, "realmente devemos agradecer muito às estrelas porestarmos juntos desse jeito… ohhh… isso…"

Eu tive que cobrir a boca com a mão para não rir. Respirei fundo para me recompor e disse.

"Sim, nós…", eu gemi, "oh, céus, Sirius… você é tão gostoso… ah, eu não sei quanto tempo mais… ohhhhh…"

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram em divertimento, com um brilho de desejo enquanto nós estávamos deitávamos lá, olhando nos olhos um do outro. Ele correu uma mão pelo meu cabelo, me fazendo tremer involuntariamente. Sorri para ele, deliciado com a nossa proximidade.

"Mmmhhh, mais fundo, mais fundo, Aluado! Estou quase lá… Sim", Sirius soltou um gemido longo e ofegante, e eu quase comecei a gargalhar. Consegui me controlar a tempo — com muita dificuldade. Sirius começou a chutar o colchão, fazendo com que a cama se mexesse e rangesse.

Ouvimos outro choramingo — mais alto dessa vez — vindo da direção do James. "Eu posso ouvir vocês dois! Seus dois… hedonistas sem vergonha! Arrggghh!"

E James saiu correndo do quarto. Pude ouvir todos seus passos pesados de raiva e a parte bater após ele sair. Sirius deu mais um gemido alto, só para constar, e nós dois começamos a rir.

"Oh, Aluado!" Sirius gargalhou. "Você ouviu isso? Ele estava apavorado!"

Eu ri com orgulho e apoiei minha cabeça no peito de Sirius. "Ah, sim… ele caiu direitinho. Posso dizer que nossa vingança foi um sucesso?"

"Com certeza que sim". Ele passou um braço em volta do meu torso e enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo. Eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz se pudesse ficar deitado lá pelo resto da minha vida, sem me mover, simplesmente desfrutando da companhia de Sirius e sentindo sua respiração calma contra minha testa.

Mas então outro pensamento me ocorreu, e foi tão terrível que eu me afastei do abraço para me endireitar sentado, os olhos arregalados de preocupação.

"Aluado...? O que foi?"

"Bem… Você ouviu o James. Ele estava completamente aterrorizado".

"Sim…" Sirius riu. "Só queria ter visto a cara dele!"

"É, mas…" respirei fundo, forçando as palavras a saírem — era uma idéia que eu odiava só de pensar, menos ainda ter de dizê-la em voz alta. "… o que vai acontecer quando o James descobrir sobre nós dois, Sirius? E se ele não aprovar? E se… e se ele… ficar com _nojo_?"

Sirius pensou um pouco antes de falar. "Não sei", ele confessou, todos os traços de humor banidos do rosto. "Eu quero acreditar que isso não vai mudar as coisas em nada. Quer dizer, eu e ele sempre fomos amigos".

Engoli a seco, encarando aquele rosto bonito, repleto de afeição, preocupação e incerteza. Acariciei suas bochechas com uma mão, os dedos correndo pela pele macia e bronzeada.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, seus dedos acompanhando os movimentos da minha mão. "Independente do que acontecer, Aluado… eu nunca desistirei de nós dois. Estar com você é muito… bem… _perfeito_".

A convicção e determinação daqueles olhos cinzas me fizeram sorrir. Me inclinei, pressionando a testa contra a dele, absorvendo seu calor. "Eu também…", sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Quando nos afastamos, ficamos sentados lá quase sem nos mexer, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Achei que estava perdido por toda a eternidade na profundidade daquelas nuvens cinzentas, mas ele finalmente falou, a voz cheia de luxúria.

"O que você acha de a gente deixar a encenação e partir para o lance de verdade agora?"

Eu tive que rir. Aquele era meu Sirius — tão espevitado e sensual. "Mmmm…", me inclinei para mais perto, sentindo seu perfume delicioso. "Essa é uma oferta tentadora. Eu gostaria de ver se posso te fazer gemer daquele jeito de verdade…"

Ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu me inclinei, estudando serenamente aquele rosto lindo, pronto para tomar o que era meu. Mas, bem quando estávamos nos alinhando no colchão, a porta abriu, e nos separamos.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por um momento, nós sentamos na cama, encarando um ao outro. Por estar distraído com assuntos mais importantes, meu senso de lobisomem não tinha percebido nenhum som de aproximação. Mas agora podia sentir a presença de James e Lily.

"Remus…? Sirius…?" Lily tentou, um pouco apreensiva.

Olhei para Sirius, e ele me deu um sorriso confortante. Sim, não importava o que acontecesse, Sirius e eu estávamos apaixonados, e continuaríamos assim.

Coloquei a cabeça para for a das cortinas e vi um pálido e trêmulo James Potter e uma radiante, mas meio envergonhada Lily Evans.

"Sim…?", eu disse suavemente.

"Ummm… bem, espero que a gente não esteja interrompendo nada, mas nós dois queríamos falar com você e Sirius".

Dei um sorriso curto. "Claro", e abri as cortinas.

James fez um som horrorizado, mas relaxou visivelmente, as sobrancelhas levantadas quando percebeu que nós dois estávamos completamente vestidos. Eu estava de joelhos no pé da cama e Sirius estava encostado contra os travesseiros na cabeceira.

"O que foi, Jamesy?" Ele deu um sorriso maldoso. Eu tive que me impedir de rir.

James ficou lá de pé, nos encarando. Parecia que ele tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas sua boca não conseguia formar as sílabas.

Lily sorriu, apertando a mão de James antes de se voltar para nós. "James e eu temos que confessar uma coisa".

"É?", Sirius se ajeitou na cama, sorrindo para ela. "Diga…"

"Bem… sabe…", uma emoção ininteligível passou pelos olhos dela — algo entre apreensão e esperança. "Vocês sabem aqueles horóscopos do Quill…"

Enquanto ela estava falando, a porta abriu devagar, e uma cabeça loira apareceu. "Oh, uhh… parece que vocês estão ocupados. Eu volto depois".

"Peter! Fique aqui!" James pareceu ter reencontrado a voz.

Meio hesitante, Peter entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, se certificando de ficar próximo a ela caso precisasse fugir.

"Nós vamos contar para Remus e Sirius o que fizemos", Lily explicou.

Peter ficou ainda mais pálido. "Ummm… eu não estou me sentindo mais tão bem. Acho que preciso voltar para a enfermaria. Vejo vocês depois-"

Ele foi parado por uma mão, que o puxou pelas roupas e o puxou mais para dentro do quarto. "Ah, não, Rabicho", James disse firmemente. "Você não vai escapar dessa. Não depois do que eu fui forçado a testemunhar essa noite".

Lancei para Sirius um olhar rápido e depois me voltei para a bela ruiva.

"O que você estava dizendo, Lily?"

"Bem… aqueles horóscopos do Quill-"

"Aqueles que têm sido minha razão de viver e respirar nas últimas semanas?", Sirius disse. "Sabe, eu tenho que admitir, eles são _extremamente _precisos…"

"Bem, sabe… James e Peter…" Peter choramingou. "Eles decidiram fazer uma brincadeira com vocês dois. Depois que Remus conversou comigo sobre James na biblioteca, ele achou que seria engraçado se envolver vida amorosa de vocês e… bem…"

"Espera aí…", Sirius avançou na cama, ajoelhando ao meu lado, uma máscara de terror e confusão no rosto. "Você quer dizer que _James_ e _Peter_ escreveram tudo aquilo?"

Lily baixou o olhar para o chão. "Bem, sim, a maioria. Mas eu ajudei".

Com isso, nós dois arregalamos os olhos e encaramos os três com um choque fingido. "Você… e você… e você… nos fizeram acreditar que Sirius e eu-", eu engasguei e balancei a cabeça, como se não conseguisse continuar falando.

"Me desculpem!", Lily disse gentilmente. "_Nos _desculpem…"

"Então Remus e eu — nós não somos… tudo isso sobre sermos _feitos_ um para o outro era mentira?"

Lily olhou para James e depois para Sirius. "Bem, os horóscopos eram mentira, mas eu não acho que o _amor _de vocês seja".

O rosto de Peter foi tomado por uma expressão de completa confusão.

"Oh, céus… só de pensar que nós… nós… oh, céus, eu não consigo nem _dizer_!", eu cobri o rosto com as mãos, parcialmente para causar um bom efeito e parcialmente para cobrir o sorriso que estava se formando.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso, James!", nossa, o Sirius era um bom ator. "Isso é uma ofensa! E Peter — eu pensei que mesmo _você _tinha mais bom senso!"

Peter parecia envergonhado, o rosto vermelho enquanto ele encarava os sapatos.

"Lily?", eu disse, meu rosto parecendo magoado. "Você também estava nisso?"

"Sim", ela admitiu tristemente.

"Ah, isso é ótimo!", Sirius gritou. "Céus… só de pensar no que eu e o Aluado fizemos nessa cama hoje à noite-"

"Almofadinhas, por favor, não diga…", James parecia horrorizado só de lembrar.

"Só de pensar que nós fingimos transar nessa cama…"

"Almofadinhas, eu _pedi-"_

"Só para que nós pudéssemos ver a cara de vocês quando descobrissem que nós já sabíamos e estávamos nos vingando com a mesma moeda!", Sirius parecia imensamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram enquanto ele me encarou, e depois Sirius. "Espera… você disse… _fingimos_…?"

"Ha ha!", Sirius apontou para James, se dobrando enquanto ria. "Você caiu direitinho! Você estava tão horrorizado… eu podia ver seu queixo atingindo o chão!"

Tive que rir por aquela imagem, pelo jeito que o rosto de James havia congelado em completo choque. Lily sorriu, mordendo o lábio para se impedir de rir, e Peter parecia ainda mais confuso, só que com um pouco menos de medo.

"Mas como… como vocês descobriram? E há quanto tempo?" James conseguiu perguntar.

"Nós descobrimos hoje à tarde. Peter nos contou".

Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram de medo, e ele recuou até a porta.

"Pete!" James o encurralou, avançando rapidamente.

"Mas eu… eu… eu não queria! Eu… eles me obrigaram a contar!"

"Não seja tão severo com o Peter, James", eu disse. "Nós iríamos descobrir eventualmente de qualquer modo. Eu comecei a desconfiar quando você e Lily brigaram por causa daquela cesta de piquenique. Lily adora morangos!"

James parou de avançar na direção de Peter, mas lançou a ele um olhar chateado.

"Então acho que todo mundo aprendeu uma lição com isso", Lily sorriu. "E também que todos nós somos muito talentosos para brincadeiras".

"Sim, bem… há um fato nisso tudo que não é uma brincadeira", Sirius disse solenemente. Ele olhou para James, e depois para Lily e Peter enquanto passava um braço pelos meus ombros. "Remus e eu… estamos apaixonados".

Senti meu estômago revirar enquanto esperava pelas reações. Eles estavam nos encarando, os rostos refletindo uma variedade de emoções.

Lily sorriu com alegria e aprovou com a cabeça. "Viu? Eu te falei, James".

James estava ainda mais pálido do que antes, mas olhou para nós com um sorriso fraco. "Vocês estão falando sério?"

Eu confirmei as palavras de Sirius. "Sim. Espero que isso não mude nada, James, porque nós dois — bem, você e Peter são nossos melhores amigos, vocês são como irmãos para nós e… nós não queremos perder isso".

James e Peter apenas nos olharam por um momento, como se tentassem absorver tudo aquilo. Finalmente, James falou.

"Eu amo vocês dois. Vocês sabem disso. Não, não _desse _jeito, pare de me olhar assim, Peter. Admito que isso é meio estranho para mim, mas… acho que desde que vocês dois estejam felizes… e, bem… não consigo pensar em ninguém que mereça mais um ao outro do que vocês".

Eu suspirei de alívio, e Sirius olhou para ele. "Você está falando sério, Pontas?"

Ele sorriu, os ombros relaxando como se tivessem se livrado de um peso enorme. "É claro que sim. Desde que vocês dois mantenham suas… relações_ íntimas _apenas entre vocês! Acho que não sobreviveria a uma coisa daquelas de novo!"

"Peter?", eu perguntei, me virando para ele.

Rabicho acenou com a cabeça. "Eu concordo com James".

"Bem, então…", eu limpei a garganta e olhei ao redor. "Acho que está tudo bem!"

"Sim…", Sirius concordou, mas havia uma ponta de decepção nos seus olhos.

"O que foi, Almofadinhas?", perguntei, preocupado.

"Ah, não sei… é que era meio especial pensar que as estrelas diziam que nós estávamos destinados um ao outro e, agora que eu sei a verdade… não muda nada, mas acho que… um pouco da _mágica _desapareceu…"

Os olhos de Lily brilharam. "Peter não disse para vocês?"

"Disse o quê?", eu perguntei.

"A professora Nebula não gostou do que estávamos fazendo com os horóscopos e insistiu que em escrevê-los. As previsões são dela desde a semana passada".

Eu olhei feliz para os olhos de Sirius. "Quer dizer que 'me apaixonar pelas estrelas', 'encontros apaixonados' e 'territórios artísticos inexplorados'-"

James soltou um gemido. "Eu _não _quero saber o que isso significa!"

"… eles foram escritos por uma astróloga qualificada?"

Lily sorriu, concordando. "Sim, foram".

Sirius riu. "Então acho que realmente estava escrito nas estrelas, né, Aluado?"

Não consegui e nem quis lutar contra o sorriso que se formava no meu rosto. James, Lily e Peter tinham nos aceitado como um casal. Aquelas previsões — mesmo que nós estivéssemos destinados um ao outro de qualquer modo — tinham mesmo sido nossos horóscopos verdadeiros, e eu tinha sido agraciado com o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts. A vida era realmente muito boa.

"Estava mesmo, Almofadinhas. Estava mesmo", eu disse, o puxando para um beijo.

— x —

**POV DO SIRIUS **

Quando senti o sensual toque dos lábios de Remus e percebi aqueles braços me envolvendo, eu esqueci que nossos amigos ainda estavam lá, esqueci do dormitório em que estávamos, esqueci das brincadeiras, das dúvidas, da paixão e da excitação — esqueci de quase tudo, menos do garoto — aquele garoto lindo — que estava nos meus braços. E também me lembrei de uma coisa. Enquanto me deliciava com os lábios de Remus, as palavras de minha mãe me vieram à mente, e eu me vi sorrindo por entre o beijo enquanto me lembrava:

"_Sirius, você olha para o céu e vê as estrelas e a lua — apenas pontos bonitos de luz. Mas é nisso que você está errado. Elas são muito mais do que isso. Essas estrelas contam histórias, sabe. Histórias muito importantes. Você pode não investir muito esforço nas estrelas, no amor e nessas coisas 'sentimentais', mas, acredite, jovenzinho, um dia você irá dar valor. E quando esse dia chegar, você irá se lembrar dessas palavras — o amor está escrito nas estrelas. Lembre-se disso"._

Sorri de novo, aprofundando o beijo, e, dentro da minha cabeça, eu respondi: 'Sim, mãe… você estava certa! Você estava tão certa…"

**FIM**

_¹Optamos por não traduzir 'Dogboy' por não soar tão bem quanto o original, mas para todos os efeitos, seria algo como "menino-cão" ou "garoto-cão"._

_²Do original, Grim Reaper, figura conhecida como a personificação da morte, que geralmente aparece representada na imagem de um esqueleto envolto em uma capa preta segurando um cajado._

_³Quase um Discovery Channel, hein? "E no programa de hoje, vamos mostrar o acasalamento entre um lobo e um cão..."_

* * *

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a nossa tradução, especialmente àqueles que deixaram reviews. Para nós duas, foi um enorme prazer e uma grande honra traduzir essa história tão apaixonante e bem escrita.**

**Aproveitamos para avisar também que já temos um novo projeto em vista, dessa vez envolvendo os personagens Harry e Draco, cujo primeiro capítulo deverá ser postado neste sábado. Podemos contar a presença de vocês por lá também?**

**Obrigada e até a próxima!**

**_BB.Jam_ (Calíope & Dana)**


End file.
